Father's Guilt
by Ulura
Summary: When Uther killed Balinor he never imagined he would orphan his infant son. The king adopts young Merlin into his family until he realises the child has magic. When merlin returns years later will Uther be able to adopt his son back into his family? AU
1. Chapter 1: A New Prince

**Hey so while writing my story 'Saving a Friend' Death Knight of Camelot sent me a message and asked me to write this story, he gave me the basic bones of the story and then told me to go nuts so, here I am. **

**All rights for the original idea to Death Knight of Camelot and this is dedicated to them. (I dunno if they r a girl or a guy, but i guess guy :P)**

Uther was first to hear the sound. They had just captured killed Balinor, finally the last dragon lord was dead. Part of Uther worried that he had killed off the dragon lords, in case the one he had imprisoned ever escaped, but he had been assured by Gaius that the chains would not beak, no matter what the dragon did.

The sound was one Uther had become familiar with over the last year and a half, it was a young child crying. Ever since Arthur had been born Uther had little sleep, the boy was up at all hours, though he had a maid in the chamber near his to deal with the babe Uther refused to be separated from his son. Obviously he would get his own room in a few years time but for now he wanted him close.

the boy was a constant reminder of his mother, his lost love, and every look he gave the king seemed to sadden him to a degree but he knew it was not the child fault, he wouldn't punish Arthur for the way he was born.

His knights had not heard the sound and were too busy packing their things to notice the king walking off to the side of the camp. The crying was coming from a cave, the same cave they had found Balinor in, Uther felt his gut clench. Waving over a few knights they ventured deeper into the cave. Balinor had been found and killed in the front section, Uther had not thought to follow the torches deeper into the cave. He came across a small opening in the rock, words were carved into the wall:

_Hunnith_

_May she Rest In Peace_

A woman's name, Balinor's wife perhaps, Uther didn't know if he had one. His eyes fell from the words however to a small bundle of cloth just under them. The cloth was wriggling. The king bent down and uncovered the squirming blankets to find a small, crying child. The boy didn't look much more than a year old, he had Balinor's black hair but his eyes were piercing blue, unlike his fathers.

When the babe saw him it stopped crying, instead the child looked, tilting its head to the side with curiosity, no fear was in its eyes.

Balinor had obviously hidden the child here when he had heard the king and his men approaching, perhaps he hoped the spirit of the boys mother would protect him. There was no doubt in Uther's mind that this was Balinor's son, the rebalance was obvious even when the boy was so young, another dragon lord. The king carefully looked the boy over, he was wearing simple pale blue clothes and had a piece of leather hanging from a string around his neck. The king picked up the leather, it had a single, gold word written on it, _Merlin. _The boys name.

Uther felt a small amount of guilt for making the boy an orphan and though he knew it was a stupid idea, instead of killing the boy, which would of been an easy task, he picked him up.

"Sire?" One of his knights said questioningly.

"There is only one dragon left and he shall never know of its existence" The king explained "He is too young to learn any magic so he will not be a danger, there is no need to kill him"

The knights looked relieved. Uther quickly made his way out of the cave and back to the camp, which was now packed, the small boy in his arm turning heads. The knights knew better than to question their king, so they stayed silent.

When Uther returned he took the child straight to Gaius's chambers. he found the man resting his head on his hand, looking through a book. His eyes widened when he saw what Uther had in his arms.

"His name is Merlin" The king told the physician, handing him the child "He is Balinor's son, check him over, see that he is healthy"

"Sire, what do you plan to do with the boy?" Gaius asked carefully, looking down at the curious face.

"He will be adopted into my family" Uther said as casually as he would ask Gaius for headache medicine, the physician almost dropped the child in shock. Quickly Uther gave him the same explanation he gave the knights, Gaius smiled. The babe was in perfect health, though they were going to need to find a nurse for him, it would be easy enough.

Soon Prince Merlin was welcomed into the family, the boy had a certain spark that drew people to him. Uther was proud of both his sons, they were as close as brothers should be even though they were only young. For four years everything was fine, until the day Uther entered the room his two sons were to share. Eventually they would need separate chambers but for now they enjoyed sharing the room.

Uther entered to find, to his horror that the fruit from the bowl a maid had bought in a few hours previously, was floating around the room. Arthur was laughing with joy as he watched it all.

"What is happening?" Uther bellowed making both boys jump and all the fruit fall to the floor.

"Merlin's doing tricks" Arthur smiled, "He always does"

"Merlin, did you make the fruit float?" Uther asked, color draining from his face.

"Mhmm" The four year old nodded grinning "Art'er likes it"

"Where did you learn that?" Uther growled grabbing his son by both shoulders and giving him a soft shake.

"He's always done it father, all the time, when we can't sleep" Arthur explained obviously confused as to why his father was angry.

"Where did you learn the words?" Uther questioned a now very scared look boy.

"Words?" Merlin mumbled "I just think it, see"

The boys eyes flashed gold and the fruit began to float and dance above their heads, without so much as a spell. The boy was born with magic...

"Come Merlin" Said the king as he stood briskly "You are going on a trip"

Merlin hurried after his father looking back at his older brother feeling very confused. The four year old followed the king all the way to Gaius's chamber.

"Gaius find the boy a home, take him to a village somewhere" The king ordered, hating what he had to do, he couldn't have a boy with uncontrollable magic live in his castle, he would be caught out. It pained him to send Merlin away, he loved him as his own.

"Why?" cried Merlin, tears began to fall down his cheeks "What'd I do?"

The king whispered to Gaius and the physician gave a sad nod before the king left the chambers and his very confused son behind. Gaius looked down at the crying child feeling sorry for him. Ealdor was where his sister, the child's mother, had lived, he would take Merlin there tomorrow. Somebody would care for him.

**Note: Some people find my spelling a little funny, the truth is in Australia we spell some words differently from the US and UK way, for example you say color while we say colour. So that can account for some of the spelling mistakes you ay pick up**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragons Call I

_Fifteen Years Later..._

Merlin walked through the trees trying his best not to stumble, back in Ealdor he had been infamous for his clumsy nature. It wasn't his fault, the roots trapped him, he was sure of it. He had lived in Ealdor as long as he could remember, his guardian, Mary, had told him that his mother had died in childbirth and his father was killed by bandits. Mary had cared for him when Gaius, sister of her friend Hunith appeared in Ealdor years ago, four year old Merlin in tow.

His uncle had been caring for him most of his life but because Merlin had shown signs of magic, his uncle thought it best to bring the boy away from the city. When Mary had died in the fires a few weeks ago, nobody wanted to take him in. Most of them knew him as a danger, a magical freak who could cause the Camelot patrol to come and slaughter them all. So Merlin had no choice, he had to go to Camelot and find Gaius, hopefully the man would take him in now that he had a little more control.

The city was huge, Merlin couldn't believe how big the city was. When he arrived he felt so...flustered. Everybody seemed to have a destination, they knew exactly where they were going and who they were seeing. Merlin didn't even know where his uncle Gaius lived. He did know he was a physician though, a good one, from what Mary had told him.

"Excuse me, do you know where Gaius lives?" Merlin asked a woman selling herbs, a physician would need herbs so Merlin figured it would be a good place to start.

"You mean the physician?" She replied, looking busy, not even meeting the boys eyes, "He lives in the tower to the west of the castle, royal physician and all"

"Thankyou!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly feeling a little excited and nervous at the same time. His uncle was the _royal _physician! No wonder he didn't want Merlin around so young, he would be harboring a warlock right under the kings nose! Quickly, he hurried up towards the castle. He was surprised to see a large crowd gathers, drums were playing as well. At first he thought there might be some sort of celebration, that is until he saw the man gripped by guards being taken to a raised platform.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all!" Came a strong voice from the balcony "This man, Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon that such practices are banned"

Merlin gulped. He was suddenly very happy he had been sent away, this king was ruthless. Would he of killed a child? Mary told him about how he dropped magical children down wells to kill them. He wasn't sure what would of been worse, burning, drowning or being beheaded. The king had continued talking and then raised his hand, Merlin knew he shouldn't watch but for some reason he couldn't stop himself, the executioner bought the axe down...and the man was dead.

The king started giving a speech about how he was creating a festival to celebrate 20 years without sorcery but Merlin wasn't listening, maybe he should turn back. Coming here may not of been the best idea. A horrible wail broke him out of his thoughts. An old woman was there.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you!" She wailed at the king "With your hatred! and your ignorance! You took my son..."

the woman was sobbing now, Merlin felt pity for her, he knew what it was to loose the people you love. She kept up a line of threats, why the king didn't stop her Merlin didn't know, perhaps he was frozen in shock like he was, did that happen to kings?

"An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth...son for son!" She yelled.

"Seize her!" The king ordered but before the knights could a horrible whisper of words escaped her lips and she faded into the swirling winds that surrounded her. Frightened, the people quickly fled the scene, Merlin did the exact same.

-Break-

As the woman disappeared Uther quickly scanned the audience, looking for anybody acting strangely, perhaps she would appear in disguise. It was then his eyes landed on a dark haired young man standing the the side of the crowd which was now dispersing. Uther felt a jolt in his heart, _It couldn't be...he wouldn't come here..._

Uther's gaze followed the young man until he went inside the castle, heading towards the physicians tower.

Uther tried to push thoughts of Merlin out of his mind, the boy was obviously some traveler who needed medicine, that was all. He had not gotten a good look at the boy, he could be mistaken. Though part of him knew, even all these years later he would recognize his youngest son anywhere. Arthur, being only five at the time of Merlin's departure, barely remembered the youth.

Uther had swiftly stopped Arthur from talking about his brother, as the memories faded from the young boys mind he was quickly able to manipulate the memories of his brother into his cousin. A boy whom had stayed with them while his father was at war and who had taken ill and died some time later.

Uther felt some guilt in lying to his son but he knew it was for the best.

-Break-

"Gaius?" Came a voice from below him, taking him by surprise he turned much to quickly and found himself crashing through the rickety panes of the fence. Before he could utter a yell he felt the strange and familiar sense of magic wash over him, it had been years since Gaius had felt anything like that. He saw to his astonishment that somehow he was lying on his bed. Somebody had used magic to save him!

"What did you just do!" He cried picking himself up from his dust covered blankets and turning to face the young man who had done the magic. He was shocked to see a familiar mop of black hair and brilliant blue eyes looking fearfully back at him.

"Merlin?" Gaius exclaimed in shock, "Is that you?"

"Um yes" The boy replied nervously "I um, I came here because Mary she um well she died in some fires and nobody in Ealdor wanted me and see, Mary always spoke about how you were my mothers brother and since I had nowhere to go I figured..."

Gaius sighed as the boy trailed off, his magic had gotten stronger and by the looks of it he had learnt to focus it slightly, but not fully control it. Perhaps Uther sending the boy away was a waste of time if this was the end result.

"you can stay here, you may sleep in that back room" Gaius sighed trying to figure out what he was going to say to Uther.

"Um, I don't want to impose" The boy replied humbly "If you do not want me, I will leave"

"No its not that my boy" Gaius reassured him "Im actually very happy to see you again, I should of visited, just old memories is all"

"Thankyou" Merlin breathed, his voice full of relief, Gaius felt sorry for the boy, shifted from home to home. He would make sure the boy was safe here, now all he had to do was deal with Uther.

"Um you wont say anything about the..." Merlin trailed off

"No" Gaius assured him "Though Merlin, I should say thankyou"

**Tell me your thoughts :) Reviews fuel my writing spirit so the more i get the more I wanna write and the faster you get updates :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons Call II

"Sire" Greeted Gaius as he entered the kings chamber with his bottle of medicine, Uther's old battle wound was acting up.

"Gaius" Replied Uther dryly, he was looking out the window, seriously, something was obviously on the kings mind.

"What is troubling you my lord?" Asked Gaius respectfully, though he knew that since he and Uther were alone it was not quite so necessary.

"I, thought I saw somebody in the square today" The king admitted, Gaius felt a chill go down his spine, _so he already knows..._

"For a moments, I thought it was, Merlin" The king sighed running his hand through what little hair he had.

"I believe it was sire" Gaius admitted after a few minutes of silence "The boy's guardian died in a fire, he is currently sleeping in my spare room"

The king whipped his head round to face Gaius, a look of complete surprise plastered on his face. The king rarely showed such emotion, his eyes were wide and filled to the brim with conflicting feelings. Worry, excitement, doubt, fear, love.

"He does not know" Gaius answered the silent question "He is under the impression i raised him until he was four, then when i discovered his magical gifts I sent him away for his own safety, he has no idea he is your adopted son"

Uther looked conflicted, like part of him was happy Merlin had remained ignorant, the other half desperately wanted to the boy to know of his past. The king waved the physician off with a hand, obviously wanting to be left alone. Gaius couldn't blame him, so he complied.

-Break-

Uther watched as his son used a servant as target practice. He was proud of his heir, he was the finest warrior in Camelot, he knew he would not injure the servant as a joke, servants should know their place, so he did not stop it. It was then he noticed his younger son, he really had to stop thinking of him that way, Merlin. He was standing there watching his, unknown to him, elder brother.

Uther watched in amazement as Merlin stopped the servant from picking up the shield. He could not hear what the raven haired boy was saying but his son did not look impressed. Arthur was not used to being spoken to roughly, everything was handed to him and so it should be, he was the prince. Though Uther knew that his eldest would need somebody with the courage to speak back to him eventually. He himself had once had Goloris, now he had Gaius. His son had become slightly arrogant over the years, an arrogant king was not a good one.

By the looks of it, Arthur was challenging the younger man to a fight, ironically, Uther knew Merlin could win it if he chose to, unfortunately his victory would not last long of course. Arthur would be the winner. As predicted seconds later the youngest through a punch and Arthur quickly dodged and locked his arm behind his back. After a few short words Arthur quickly pushed Merlin to his knees and had two guards carry him off the the dungeon.

Uther sighed, the younger man was going to have to learn his place in Camelot. He was technically a nobel by birth and a prince by adoption, however he was condemned to a peasant life. there was nothing Uther could do for the boy, no that was a lie. The truth was Uther _chose _not to help his youngest son. That was the way things had to be, at least for a while.

-Break-

Merlin couldn't believe it. His first day in Camelot and he had managed to be thrown in jail, for assaulting a prince of all things! What was Gaius going to say? Merlin felt his guilt multiply, Gaius had taken him in when he had turned up unannounced, even though he knew Merlin had magic, he had given him a home and now he had gone and caused trouble.

Would his uncle tell him to go? That thought made him panic slightly, where on earth _could _he go? If he didn't know about Gaius he would most likely be living in some cave. Sighing he curled up under a thin blanket that was laying on the straw that was going to be his bed for tonight at least and did his best to sleep.

_Merlin...Merlin!_

The warlock jumped at the voice, it sounded echoey and strange. Like it was coming from...beneath him?

_Merlin..._

Slowly he bent down and put his ear to the floor, yes the sound was coming from under the ground but how was that possible?

"Merlin!" Came Gaius voice, the boy beamed when he saw his new guardian come through the doors, the smile faded when he saw the old man's angry expression.

"You never cease to amaze me!" The man growled "The one thing someone like you should do is keep your head down and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry" Merlin sighed, he really was.

"You're lucky" The physician continued "I managed to pull a few strings to get you released"

Merlin was beyond happy. Nobody had ever "pulled strings" for him before. He thanks Gaius happily, the man wasn't going to get rid of him! Though Gaius had mentioned a small price in need of paying but, it couldn't be worse than this right?

-Break-

Uthur looked out the window of his chambers, it was a warm day today. Gaius had come earlier, asking for Merlin's release, of course Uthur wanted to comply but the boy _had _tried to fight the prince and that needed punishment. Right about now the boy would be enjoying the last few minutes he had left before being released from the stocks. Ordinarily he would never put his own son in the stocks, it was humiliating but even if Merlin was not known as the prince he was, Uther wanted him taught respect.

Unfortunately for him that meant he was going to be pelted with rotting vegetables for the afternoon. Gaius entered the chamber silently as always but Uther could always tell when he was there.

"The boy has been asking about magic" Gaius informed "He is curious"

"Then you must stop him" Uther ordered "We can't have him doing magic!"

"Sire, if I could just give him a little instruction in the subject, nothing powerful but enough so that he wont go asking more questions" The physician suggested

"Absolutely not!" The king rebuffed "I will not have my son learning magic"

Gaius raised his eyebrow at that, so Uther still thought of Merlin in the same way.

"Even if he does not know it" Uther added quietly just as a knock came from the door.

"Um, sire?" Came the small voice of a servant "Your son...he is fighting Merlin all through the lower town, they have maces and everything"

Both the men sighed, it was almost like when they were children. Arthur and Merlin would go running through the palace corridors playing with wooden swords, oblivious to any damage they were causing.

"Gaius?"

"I'll get right on it sire"

**How is it coming along, its pretty safe to say this takes place in The Dragon's Call of season 1. I might include other episodes, I'm defiantly going to do the poisoned chalice, but it will be different, obviously ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons Call III

Arthur couldn't believe this, commoner was actually giving him a challenge. He couldn't understand it, he had never been so clumsy in his entire life. Its almost as it rope and boxes were actually moving under his feet at the last second.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouted

"To you?" The prince spluttered, as if that would ever happen! Unfortunately yet another bout of bad luck hit the prince and he fell back onto some sacks. It seems lady luck changed sides fairly quickly though as Merlin, obviously he had no training, looked away from Arthur and into the crowd, meeting Gaius's gaze. The boy must know him. Using this to his advantage he grabbed the nearest thing to him, a broom and swiftly beat the boy to the floor with it, sweeping some dust on him for good measure.

He saw the guards pick him up, ready to be sent back down to the dungeons. Something in him snapped, it was almost like a vague memory, which was impossible, he had never met Merlin before.

"Wait" He said, not really thinking, quickly he came up with an excuse, "He may be an idiot but he's a brave one"

He looked at the boy, his eyes were at the floor though Arthur was sure he saw a flash of bright blue, even brighter than his own. There was something, strange, about Merlin. It was almost as if he knew him, like he had fought like this before.

"There's something about you Merlin" He admitted before he knew what he was saying, "I can't quite put my finger on it"

He quickly made himself walk away before he could say anymore, though he did glance back. He could see the physician giving Merlin a scathing look. The two passed Arthur, heads down. He could see by the way he moved Merlin's shoulder was injured, a few spots of blood soaked through his shirt. Arthur felt a small amount of gilt though he didn't know why. The injury was barely a flesh wound, he hurt knights much worse than that in daily training and it didn't bother him so why did it now?

"Arthur what's this I hear about you fighting a man through the streets of Camelot?" Uther boomed "With maces no less, are you a child Arthur?"

"I'm sorry father" Replied Arthur his face reddening, he would never hear the end of this...

-Break-

_Merlin..._

That dammed voice again! Why wouldn't it let him have a decent nights sleep? Finally deciding to settle this once and for all Merlin quickly grabbed his jacket and snuck down the wooden stairs. Luckily for him Gaius didn't wake as he slunk out of the chambers. Following the voice through the corridors, Merlin quickly memorized the way, the last thing he wanted was to get lost.

The voice was coming from a room, two guards were seated in front of it. Perhaps a dangerous sorcerer was down there, maybe he could sense Merlin's magic. He felt conflicted about that, he didn't want to be turned against Camelot but, he desperately wanted to meet somebody with magic like him.

With a look Merlin quickly sent the dice the guards were playing with shooting off the table, long enough to distract them from his skinny frame grabbing a spare torch and disappearing down the dark staircase.

When the stairs ended he was in a huge underground cavern, a huge _empty _underground cavern. A laugh echoed through the cave, Merlin glanced around but saw nothing

"Where are you?" Merlin called

"I'm here!" announced a swirl of bright golden scales and white pointed teeth. A dragon!

"How small you are, for such a great destiny" The dragon continued, settling down on the rocks by the ledge. Merlin's eyes widened, somebody with answers! Finally somebody who could have answers!

"Why what do you mean?" He asked quickly once his voice returned to him "What destiny?"

"Your gift Merlin" The dragon explained "Was given to you for a reason"

"So there is a reason" Gods finally some explanation for all this craziness!

"Arthur is the Once and Future king who will unite the land of Albion"

"Right"

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything!" The dragon snapped "Without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion"

"No, no you've got this wrong" Merlin shook his head, his destiny could not be that arrogant prince!

"There is no right and wrong, only what is and what isn't, young princling" The dragon stated defiantly

"But I don't care about that stupid prince he-" Merlin cut himself off "Did you just call me 'princeling'?"

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin" The dragon laughed "And none of us can escape it"

"But there must be another Arthur cause this ones an idiot!" Merlin argued

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that young warlock" The dragon concluded, spreading its wings ready to take flight.

"No wait come back, I need to know more!" Merlin called, but the dragon ignored him "Why did you call me a princeling?"

The dragon didn't come back much to Merlin frustration, leaving him staring over the edge of the cavern. What was a princeling anyway? Wasn't it a technical term for a prince that hadn't come of age, or was it just a young prince? Either way, Merlin wasn't one. He vowed to come and see the dragon again, hopefully it would want to talk later.

-Break-

Uther watches as the people mingled through the great hall, naturally they made room for him to enter. He felt like laughing when he saw the teasing dress his ward had chosen to wear, he would have to speak to her about her wardrobe.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity" He begun "It has bought the kingdom and myself, many pleasures though none can compare to introducing, Lady Helen, of Mora!"

Quickly he took his seat between his son and his ward as Lady Helen appeared on stage, it had been many years since he had heard her sing, he was looking forward to it. Unfortunately as the song began he felt an overwhelming urge to sleep. Faintly in his mind he realized magic was at work but he was to tired to notice...

Snapping awake he was shocked to find himself covered in cobwebs, a chandelier had fallen from the ceiling, the crushed body of Lady Helen was under it. Quickly getting to his feet he noticed the Lady's black hair was now grey, just like the woman who hreatened him in the square a few days ago...This was confirmed when she heaved herself up, throwing a dagger into the air. Straight at Arthur!

Uther turned to help his son but instead he saw Merlin, grabbing the prince by the shoulders and pulling him to the ground just as the dagger shot through the wooden chair. Though he didn't know it Merlin had just saved his elder brothers life, this gave Uther an idea.

"You saved my boy's life" He begun, still slightly shocked by the whole situation, "A debt must be repaid"

"Um well..." Merlin begun

"Don't be so modest" Uther quickly interrupted, he may not be able to tell Merlin of his true place, but he could bring him closer to the family, "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household, you shall be Prince Arthur's manservant"

The room burst into applause, he could hear Arthur protesting be he chose to ignore it. The boys would most defiantly become close again in time and that was all that mattered.

Gaius smiled as he watched Merlin's eyes light up at his gift. Though Uther had forbidden it he knew deep down Merlin was supposed to use these gifts. He knew little magic but with this book Merlin could learn to grow. He told the boy in no uncertain terms was this magic supposed to be used unless necessary. He hoped for once he would listen.

"I will study every word!" The boy promised, Gaius had no doubt he would.

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed but I wanted to get the Dragon's Call section over with so I can get on with the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Past of Merlin

In the few short months Merlin had been Arthur manservant the two had began to form a sort of friendship, Uther had seen it. The friendly nater between one another, the teasing and the arguing. It was almost like Merlin had never left. But of course he was just a servant now. It had taken some weeks but soon Arthur had stopped treating him so much like a servant and more like a friend and just this once, Uther was happy for his son to be friends with a servant.

The sounding of trumpets bought the king out of his dreaming, King Oridian of Mercia was arriving today. They had recently had trouble with bandits on their trade route and wanted to design another, it was a tiring job. Oridian was a harsh man, Uther had no respect for servants of course, they were just servants but Oridian took his punishments a bit far.

None the less he would be perfectly polite, he just had to hope Arthur would to.

-Break-

Arthur still couldn't figure Merlin out, most of the time he was goofy and clumsy but other times, very rarely, he knew exactly what to say to cheer the prince up. He also had strange moments of wisdom. Not that he would ever say it out loud but Merlin had become his closest friend over the last few months. Sure growing up he had 'friends', such as nobles children but they all just wanted to be friends with the prince because of the perks it got them. Merlin wanted nothing.

"Pass me the red jacket will you?" Arthur ordered stepping out from behind the screen in his formal attire. Greeting King Oridian was going to be tiresome. Arthur never particularly like the man, he was cruel. Arthur had been cruel to servants in the past, such as the incident with 'moving target practice' however he never beat them and he certainly never whipped them for making mistakes. Since Merlin became his servant though, he had stopped trying to make servants lives difficult, he was beginning to realize that even though he was a prince, it didn't mean he was more important.

Though he knew in a way he was special, he now saw that really, the people ruled this kingdom, not his father. They were just as much in charge has he was, in their own way. Merlin handed his the red jacket he always wore to form occasions and the two men walked out of the room. Arthur wasn't sure how it happened but instead of walking behind the prince as he should of, the two had started walking side by side as through the halls, the minute a nobleman or the king appeared Merlin would quickly fall behind him a any servant should.

As Oridian and his entourage entered the courtyard Merlin expertly shrank back behind ARthur head bowed. It amazed him how fast the boy had learnt the rules of the palace. Arthur really needed to stop thinking of Merlin as a boy, He was only a year and a half younger than he was, alright almost two years younger, but still.

"Oridian, It's good to see you again after so long!" The king greeted convincingly grasping the other kings hand firmly "I hope we can jump straight into the discussions, I would love you to stay for a longer period of time but I am expecting King Bayard in a week for peace treaties and I would hate to have two waring kings staying within my walls"

"No worries my friend we shall begin the delegations at once!" Oridian boomed walking with Uther back to the castle. Arthur rolled his eyes, he was not even motioned to, he didn't see why he had to be there.

"Come on Merlin, you need to polish my armor, I've got paperwork to do" Arthur grinned. Really he knew Merlin didn't mind polishing armor too much, he could do it sitting down and talking with somebody or even while reading a book. It had sort of become a code between the boys if they just felt like shirking off their jobs Arthur would Order Merlin to polish armor while he did paperwork. In reality the armor didn't get polished and very little writing was done, instead the boys spent their time talking about a variety of things.

Sometimes Merlin would tell him about all the different herbs Gaius was teaching him about or Arthur would talk about battle maneuvers, either way they always managed to find something. Today Arthur chose to complain.

"Why I have to be there to meet the king I don't know" He said waving his quil around over the parchment out in front of him, "Usually father at least introduces me"

"Hey at least you get acknowledged most of the time, I'm a servant, I'm practically invisible" Merlin moaned jokily inspecting the shoulder plate he had been shining.

"Sometimes I wonder if my father notices me at all" Arthur sighed sadly "Was your father anything like that?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows when Merlin started polishing the same shoulder plate again with more vigor, apparently ignoring the prince. Arthur was about to repeat himself when Merlin finally responded.

"I don't remember him, at least i don't think I do" Merlin admitted "Gaius said he died when I was a baby"

"Gaius?" Arthur's eyebrows shot to his hairline. SUrely if Merlin had been raised in Camelot by Gaius he would remember him, sure he didn't pay attention to servants really but he was sure he would of seen the scrawny face at least once before.

"Yeah, My mother died when I was born and apparently my father died some time after" Merlin explained no looking at the prince "Gaius is mu uncle, he said I was adopted but then the family decided they didn't want me after a few years and Gaius couldn't care for a small child so he sent me to a friend of my mothers. She died earlier this year in a fire and since nobody else in the village wanted me, I came here and found Gaius. Since I'm old enough now and I dont need the constant supervision a child would, Gaius took me in"

Arthur felt horrible for asking about Merlin's past now. How was he supposed to know he was an orphan? Or that he had pretty much been tossed from home to home, when nobody really wanted him. Gaius did though, Arthur reminded himself. Gaius simply didn't have the time to look after a small child, once Merlin came back he took him in.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said finally "If its any consolation, my mother died when I was born as well, my father doesn't speak of her, so I don't have any memories of her either"

"Sometimes, I feel like they are a part of me" Merlin admitted slowly "Sometimes I think I can remember my father, but its vague, I remember I think he wore a cloak"

"I'd do anything for the vaguest memory of my mother" Arthur said quietly, he wasn't sure how hey had managed to do this. Arthur didn't even admit feelings about his mother to his best knights, people he had known for years. Yet in the six months since Merlin arrival, he had found he trusted him more.

"So would I" Merlin sighed wistfully, he had stopped polishing and was staring out the window. Deciding he had enough sad talk for one day the prince scrunched up a piece of parchment and through it at Merlins head hitting him in the eye.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, jumping to his feet, sending the armor he was holding to the floor with a large crash, "You prat!"

Unfortunately for Merlin, King Oridian had chosen that moment to meet with the prince and came into the chamber to find a servant yelling at his master, for as far as the king could tell, no reason.

"How dare you speak to nobility that way boy!" The king roared, shocking Arthur.

This was not good.

**Thats all for now folks, review and the next chapter will be up in no time, reviews make me wanna write more :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Uther's Admittance

"How dare you speak back to your master boy!" Oridian roared, Merlin quickly shrunk into a feeble bow however the king was not impressed, "You should be punished for that insolence!"

"Sire, he is my servant I shall punish him myself" Replied Arthur, Merlin hoped he could calm Oridian, Arthur would give him a soft hit around the head and tell him to be more careful but the warlock had no idea what this king would do to him.

"I'm sorry sire I-" Merlin began but he never got to finish as a large fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Sire please!" Arthur stood "I will take care of him you do not need to!"

Arthur flinched as Oridian bought his boot down on Merlin's stomach making him gasp as the air was knocked out of him violently.

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled, that was a mistake obviously.

"I do not tolerate rude servants!" Oridian yelled "Do not order me around boy!"

-Break-

Gaius had just arrived in Uther's chambers to give him his medicine when a guard came busting through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther bellowed, since when did guards forget how to knock?

"Sire the King Oridian is in your sons chambers, I could hear yelling and what sounded like a fight!" The guard panted "We were not sure whether we could intervene or not"

Uther quickly became worried, Oridian was attacking his son? Quickly waving at Gaius and the guard to follow Uther marched down the halls towards his sons room, verging on spiriting the way there. When Uther entered his sons chambers the sight that greeted him was not one he expected. Arthur was fine, he was standing behind the king trying to pry him away from somebody who was laying on the floor. It took Uther a moment to realize that Oridian was beating Merlin, he had most likely heard Arthur and Merlin's banter and mistaken it for an insolent servant.

Merlin was doing his best to crawl away from the king but he had backed him up against the wall and Merlin had very little time to move between stomps of the great kings heavy boots. Rage boiled up in Uther and before he could think about what he was doing he marched up to the king and pulled him off the boy.

"You stay away from my son!" Uther roared, quickly realizing what he had just said. All eyes in the room widened.

-Break-

King Oridian was the first to speak, looking at the boy sitting against the wall, eyes like saucers staring up t the king who was between him and his attacker.

"Well I never" He laughed "The youngest prince is still alive! I never would of recognized him!"

"Youngest prince?" Arthur gaped "What do you mean _youngest _prince?"

"What was his name, Martin?" The king asked Uther ignoring Arthur.

"Merlin" Uther corrected stiffly "I sent him away years ago but he returned about half a year ago"

"And you made him a servant? Good on you Uther, I never did like that adoption" Oridian sighed "Well I best be going, I don't think our discussions are going to work out"

"No" Uther agreed "They will not"

The king strode out with a smile on his face, as if he had enjoyed stirring up the royal family and Camelot in turn. Merlin realized he probably had. He was still seated on the floor unable to move. He was sore from the beating but that was not the reason. Uther, _Uther _was the father who took him in and gave him away. Why? From that display Uther obviously cared for him, at least a little bit, so why send him away. For a second he felt anger flare up as his eyes met Gaus's. The physician would of known about this.

Arthur, his elder brother, made his way over to Merlin and offered him a hand up. He noticed Arthur's eyes held the same confusion and anger that his undoubtedly did. At least he wasn't alone in this.

"Father explain this" Arthur ordered, it was unlike him to speak to the king such but Merlin didn't blame him, their father had some explaining to do.

"Merlins father was Balinor, a dragonlord" Uther sighed "After the dragon lord died I found where he had hidden Merlin from the knights in cave by his mothers grave. You were barely half a year old, though you had the dragon lords gifts I did not want to kill you, you were only a baby"

"You killed my father?" Merlin muttered staring at the floor.

"Not I personally" The king corrected "I adopted you into our family, however when you were four years old, i found you with Arthur, doing magic"

Merlin felt his guts freeze then. Uther knew he had magic. Oh gods, he was going to burn on a stake in the courtyard! He was such an idiot for coming here.

"Merlin had magic?" Arthur exclaimed looking at Merlin strangely.

"Only a little" Gaius stepped in, lying for Merlin's sake "Your father sent Merlin away because he did not want to kill him, if the people found out a magic user was the kings son, there would be chaos"

"So Merlin still has magic?" Arthur questioned, still giving Merlin a funny look.

"I haven't used it in years" Merlin lied smoothly "Sometimes I can sense other magic and I know I have it but I don't use it, I don't know how"

"Gaius is this true?" Uther asked, Merlin could of been wrong but he was sure he heard a hint of excitement in the kings voice. Gaius nodded, praying Merlin had hidden that book well.

"Then this is excellent!" Uther exclaimed "Merlin can be readopted into the royal family"

Part of Merlin felt incredible at that news, and nervous too. A royal, he would be a prince! Arthur's younger brother, Uther's _son. _He wasn't sure if he could call Uther father, he had his real father killed. At the same time though, he was sparing Merlin a fiery death. He would never spare anybody else, so he must care about him, what about Gaius though?

"Thankyou" Merlin said finally, looking for at Gaius than he was at Uther, Gaius smiled and nodded.

"We will need to arrange one of the spare chambers to becomes yours" Uther quickly decided, walking out the door both his sons in tow. He went on about how the announcement was going to take place soon, he sent out every servant he saw to gather the people in the courtyard.

"Do you mind this happening?" Merlin asked quietly, shooting Arthur a worried glance.

"Nah, always wanted a sibling, besides don't think this means you get to become king some day, I'm still the heir" Arthur quipped.

"Thank god for that, I would have no idea how to be king, thats one duty you can keep to yourself!"

"In all seriousness Merlin I don't care" Arthur continued "Besides, now we don't need to worry about walking besides one another or trying to hide our banter, plus you don't need to muck out my horses anymore!"

"You know I think I might just enjoy this"

**Hurray! The prince has returned!**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Prince

Merlin stood next to Arthur on the balcony of the palace, looking down at all the people gathered there. No doubt wondering who the young boy near Arthur was. Merlin did his best to stand straight, hands clasped respectfully behind his back, just like Arthur told him to. However the nerves were getting the best of him, he rung his hands around behind his back.

"Relax Merlin" Arthur chuckled under his breath "You don't even need to talk"

"What if the people don't like me?" Merlin asked "What if they don't want me as their prince too?"

"Merlin, you have only been here for half a year and your already one of the most liked servants in the city, you will do fine" Arthur assured, quickly stopping his words there as his father raised his hands for silence.

"My people I bring you great news!" He announced "Some of you may recall the young prince Merlin I adopted into my family years ago"

There was some murmuring form the elder citizens of the city, Merlin could feel all the eyes on him.

"I am happy to announce that now the Prince has returned and he shall be welcomed back into my family" Uther continued, the crowd actually cheered to Merlin's astonishment, "Tonight will be a night of celebration, as we welcome Prince Merlin, back into his rightful place"

Merlin finally let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the people started clapping, they liked him! Her felt Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"Told you" He smiled, "Come on then, you will need a whole wardrobe made up for you, especially if you want something good to wear to tonights feast"

"There will be a feast?" Merlin sighed.

"We are celebrating you returning of course there will, for once you wont be the one serving wine!"

-Break-

Merlin felt strange. He was sitting on a throne next to Arthur's. On the other side sat Uther and then Morgana. He was dressed in a royal blue shirt with matching black shoes and pants along with a thin metal crown. Arthur had explained to him that he wouldn't be a crown prince until he came of age, until then he only wore the simple golden band like Arthur did. Arthur would come of age this year though and trade his in for a more elaborate crown.

He had been the talk of the evening, Arthur and Uther had spent all night introducing him to nobles and having him talk to them. Merlin felt dizzy with all the new names and faces he had to remember, he found himself looking to Arthur for advice through out the night. Merlin had little time to learn of court proceedings, Arthur had given him a brief tutorial but the older prince always managed to do something first, just so his brother wouldn't forget.

Merlin was relieved when they finally sat down to eat, that way he only had to watch Arthur's use of the utensils, sure he used them before but suddenly he had realized a prince had to do everything perfectly. It as hard to eat the food slowly, it was so good! He had never had such elaborate or delicious food in his life, the sheer amount of it was staggering.

He knew because he bought the prince his meals that he didn't eat so well every day, but the food he got was still much better than he had ever had. He could see Gaius and gwen standing at the side of the room, grinning at him. He couldn't believe that the last time they had a feast that was where had stayed as well.

The party went on long into the night and finally the royals exited the hall.

"Come on Merlin, I'll show you your new rooms" Arthur offered, he was clearly enjoyed Merlin's flustered disposition, "After the day you have had I think you could use some sleep"

"I have rooms?" Merlin mumbled, tired "I've never had anything bigger than the back room of Gaius's chambers"

"Well now you have you own chambers" Arthur grinned, leading him down a hall a few minutes from Arthur's room and pushing open the wooden doors. The room was pretty much a duplicate of Arthur's only slightly smaller, there was even a small chamber for a servant. Merlin hadn't thought about that, would he get a servant? Arthur would be needing one too, since his manservant had suddenly gotten upgraded, seriously upgraded. The room was warm, a fire was crackling in the hearth.

"All this is mine?" Merlin blinked amazed.

"Yes, remember we will have breakfast with Father tomorrow so don't be late, one of the servants will wake you" Arthur orders, grin plastered on his face "Since you don't have a servant yet you will have to prepare yourself for bed, think you can handle that?".

"Right" Merlin breathed, running his hands through his hair "I think I can manage"

"You did well today you know" Arthur continued heading for the door "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight brother"

"Sleep well" Merlin replied, glad his back was to Arthur "Brother"

-Break-

Merlin awoke to light streaming through his windows, he blinked his eyes open. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was, the he remembered, he was in _his _chambers. A servant had placed his clothes for the day over the screen and was now standing by the bed waiting for orders. His room had only been in use for one night, it didn't need cleaning.

"Good morning sire" The man greeted "Is there anything you need doing?"

"Um, no thankyou I am having breakfast with," Merlin paused for a second "MY father and brother this morning so I will just change and leave"

The servant bowed and went to stand by the door to wait for his new master. Merlin quickly changed into yet another new outfit and headed to the door.

"What is you name?" He asked kindly.

"William sire, my brother Turner is your brothers new servant" William explained.

"Alright then William lets go" Merlin nodded and walked down the corridor, William walking a few steps behind. Finally he arrived at the great hall where Morgana was just sitting down next to Uther's left. Merlin knew how the seating worked from his days serving Arthur. Daughters, or in this case wards, to the left, sons to the right. In order of age. Arthur would sit in the chair closest to the head of the table, Merlin would take the place next to him.

"Morgana, Father" He greeted somewhat nervously, it still felt strange calling Uther father.

"Sit down Merlin" Said Uther, Merlin followed orders quickly and William set about serving him breakfast.

"Father, Brother, Morgana" Came Arthur's voice as he entered the hall and sat down next to Merlin, his servant set to work as well.

"What are all your plans for the day?" Asked Uther, tucking into his breakfast, the other followed suit.

"I am planning on taking a ride" Morgana replied, smiling at Gwen "Then going to the town to shop"

Uther nodded in approval then turned his eyes to Arthur.

"I am going to spend the day teaching Merlin to use a sword" Arthur replied cheekily Merlin almost spat out the water he was drinking. He had been terrible with swords.

"He never got taught when he was young like I did, we can't have a prince who can't fight, we will want to be able to impress king Bayard when he gets here later this week" Arthur continued. Uther smiled in agreement.

"Thankyou Arthur" Merlin replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

Today was going to be interesting.

**I wanted to go straight into the poison chalice but this chapter was getting long, sorry you will have to wait a little longer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Poisoned Chalice I

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur jeered "If you are ever going to start joining me and the knights in training you need to at least learn how to swing a sword properly!"

"I don't see how it matters as long at it hits the target" Merlin moaned, he was tired, he and Arthur had been at it for hours. Facts were facts. Merlin was not good with a sword. He had gotten the hang of basic stances but when it came to actually fighting he just didn't have the strength. Speed he had but not strength. It was going to take a lot more private lessons until he got the hang out if.

"Can't we take a break, you didn't learn all this in one day" Merlin complained picking himself up, "Besides I need to go to see Gaius and get some of my old things from his chambers, plus Uther-"

"Father" Arthur corrected.

"Right, _Father_ needs me to go see the royal black smith to get armor and chain mail made for me"

"That's right I forgot you don't have your own armor yet" Arthur muttered helping his brother up, "But you might want to learn _something _before Bayard gets here for the peace treaty, Camelot will look bad if it's prince can't fight"

Merlin wanted to say he knew quite a few very power spells that could easily defeat an armored knight but he knew he couldn't. Instead he dusted himself off and headed straight to Gaius's chamber, he new rooms were luxurious but something about Gaius's room made him feel safe.

"Good to see you _sire_" Gaius teased "Come to get your thing's have you?"

"Correct _physician" _Merlin teased right back, making Gaius laugh. Quickly he handed him a bundle with a few of Merlin's neckerchiefs and his spell book in it. All this older clothes had been given to other servants.

"Make sure you find a good hiding place for it" Gaius ordered looking at the book, "Uther and Arthur think your magic is gone remember"

"I know I know Gaius" Merlin smiled "Now I have to go change, apparently I can't be seen walking around in dirty clothes I just trained in, though I have no idea why"

"You're a prince now Merlin remember" Gaius reminded

"Please, nobody had given me the chance to forget!" Merlin sighed, "Suddenly destiny is getting a lot more complicated, at least now I know why the dragon called me Princeling"

"Don't worry Merlin, for now just focus on learning the ways of the court" Gaius patted him on the back comfortingly "Keep your magic secret"

-Break-

Merlin had to think of a place to hide his book. The floor in his room was made of stone and now he had a servant who sorted all his things and rummaged through his cupboards. Suddenly an idea came to him, quickly locking the door he wet behind his changing screen, whispering a few words to the rock three of the large bricks fell out of the wall, quickly slice each brick to half withs width he placed the book inside the hollow and replaced the stones. It looked exactly the same but just to make sure, Merlin whispered a spell to reset the bricks so they couldn't be knocked out, only if somebody used magic could they find his book.

"Sire!" Came a loud knock at the door, it was William, "Prince Arthur is looking for you, something about armor!"

Sighing Merlin stood and went to find his brother.

-Break-

The sorceress Nimueh looked through her scrying water in disgust. A magical being, a warlock, happily staying in Camelot. Adopted into the royal family of all places! Not only that, he had saved the princes life. A warlock loyal to Camelot would only bring struggles later on.

This warlock was powerful, she could tell, she had no choice. She had to get rid of him before he got too powerful. It was such a shame to kill somebody with such promise, but it had to be done. Killing him would not to be too difficult, King Bayard was visiting the city soon, she could easily frame the king for the murder and weaken Camelot further by starting a war between the two kingdoms.

"We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym" she began the log and intricate spell, hiding the enchanted petal of the Mortaeus flower. Quickly lacing the ornate goblet she held, smiling in triumph.

"Merlin"

-Break-

The days went quickly and Merlin was always exhausted by the end of them. Arthur helped him with his sword work every day however after a eek of private lessons Merlin was still only a novice. After a morning of training he had books of history and court proceedings to study along with other lessons about how he should act and when. He also had time with Gaius who would help the boy with these traits. He also attended court meetings and every day he met more and more nobles that had traveled to meet he new Prince.

Poor William had to spend a lot of time cleaning Merlin's rooms as Merlin simply had no time to keep tidy, he found for some reason he needed to change outfits at least three times a day. However calling Uther father was getting easier.

Merlin now stood by his father and brother as the two kings faced each other. The air as so tense Merlin could scarcely breath.

"We welcome you Lord Bayard, the treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people" Uther greeted, his voice flat. Bayard gripped the king's hand and the room clapped, Merlin found he was able to breath again. The room dispersed, Arthur went with his knights for practice while Uther went to show the king to his rooms personally, Merlin felt somebody grab his arm.

"Come on Merlin" Morgana called, "You have another scroll of history to read"

"Do I have to?" Merlin begged quietly as the two left the room, Morgana practically dragging the prince back to his chamber.

"Well we are creating a peace treaty with King Bayard, you might want to learn the history of conflict between the two kingdoms" Morgana pointed out "Be thankful I take the time to help you"

"Thankyou" He said sincerely "I don't know how I would remember all this without your help"

"Don't mention it" She sighed, "Now, lets see how much you can remember in time for the feast".

She rolled out a long yellowing roll of parchment onto the table, making Merlin groan in annoyance, he hoped nobody would question him tonight.

**Hey people!**

**Some fans have asked if I could make this story include MerlinxMorgana but I'm sorry to say the person whom I'm writing this for has asked that I dont. **

**To be fair I will write more scenes with them in a way that it can be read as friendship or as romance, which ever you choose. **


	9. Chapter 9: Poisoned Chalice II

Expertly Nimueh in her new guise as 'Cara' snuck into the kings chambers. Her poisoned chalice hidden in the blankets she carried. Quickly she made her way over to the box that contained three goblets, an ornate gold one and two shiny silver ones. The silver ones were almost identical, with the exception of a sword engraving on the side of one. That was was to be Arthurs. Grinning as she worked she swapped the youngest princes gift with her own identical and deadly one.

It was only a matter of time now.

-Break-

After what seemed like a lifetime of talks between various people Bayard and Uther finally got around to signing the papers. Merlin rolled his eyes toward Arthur who returned the gesture, both princes were bored out of their minds.

Merlin couldn't help but notice the handmaiden who kept flicking her eyes toward him. She was very pretty, Merlin returned the gaze every now and then.

"She is very pretty Merlin but you're a prince now, would you stop ogling servants?" Arthur whispered discreetly.

"I don't ogle" Merlin hissed back "She is the one staring at me!"

The princes broke off their private whispering when applause broke out, announcing that _finally _the papers were signed for peace between the two kingdoms.

"People of Camelot!" Bayard begun, both princes felt like falling asleep, not _another _speech!

"For a great many years our kingdoms have been mortal enemies, the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gate's of Mercia" The king continued, Merlin let his mind wander slightly, snapping back when Arthur elbowed him.

"As a symbol of our good will I present these, ceremonial goblets, to you Uther" He said handing the golden Goblet to the king, "And two your two sons, Arthur and Merlin". Each stood and took the goblets which were almost identical except Arthurs had a sword engraving. Merlin wasn't sure whether that was because he was the better warrior or not.

Their respective servants quickly filled the goblets with wine and they raised them in toast as did most of the hall. Merlin quickly downed his wine, if he had to sit through more of Bayard's words he was going to need alcohol tonight. He almost laughed when he saw Arthur drinking his with the same gusto. He couldn't help but notice that same handmaiden was now staring daggers at him.

Bayard continued to talk when a cough started to form in Merlin's throat, he tried to clear it discreetly but he was finding it harder and harder to breath. Choking on his breath a few times he realized something was very wrong. Grabbing his throat he tried to draw a clean breath but found he couldn't.

"Merlin are you alright?" Asked Arthur giving Merlin a strange look. Merlin's only reply was to cough and splutter slightly before swiftly falling to the ground, unconscious.

-Break-

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed quickly dropping to his brothers side.

"Its poisoned!" Somebody yelled

"Bayard has tried to kill Prince Merlin!"

"Guards seize them!" Uther roared.

"Merlin!" Arthur called shaking his shoulder, the raven haired boy didn't stir, "Merlin come on!"

"Can you hear me sire?" Gaius asked as he arrived at Merlin's side, quickly touching the boys forehead, "We have to get him to my chambers"

Arthur quickly scooped up his brother and hung him over his shoulder and practically flew to the physicians chambers.

"Lay him down, he is struggling to breath" Gaius ordered "Gwen, get me some water and a towel"

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?" Arthur asked

"I wont know until I identify the poison" Gaius replied quickly examining the goblet and extracting something from the inside, a petal?

"He's burning up!" Gwen exclaimed placing a wet towel over the princes burning forehead.

"This petal, it comes from the Mortaeus flower" Gaius announced his hands on an open book "It says here that somebody poisoned by the flower can only be cured by a potion made from the leaf of the very same plant, it can only be found deep beneath the forest of Balor"

"That doesn't look very friendly" Arthur pointed out, a creature with a resemblance to a lizard climbing down the page.

"Cockatrice" Gaius replied "It guards the forest, its venom is potent a single drop would mean certain death, very few who have gone in search for the flower, have made it back alive"

"What happens to Merlin without the antidote?" Asked Arthur, looking at Merlin's very weak form struggling for breath on the bed.

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death" Gaius sighed "He may hold out for maybe four five days but not for much longer, eventually he will die"

"Where is he?" Came the voice of Uther, seconds later the king burst through the doors of the physicians chamber. The king quickly found Merlin laying in the cot and went to him.

"Gaius he's getting hotter" Gwen exclaimed, dabbing Merlin's forehead.

"You can cure him can't you Gaius?" Uther asked, a desperate look in his eyes. Arthur understood, his father had only just gotten Merlin back,he didn't want to loose him, neither did Arthur.

"I'm going Gaius" Arthur announced "I'll get the antidote and be back before you know it"

-Break-

Uther nodded in agreement as his eldest son left, Merlin moaned.

"Will he awaken?" Uther questioned not taking his eyes off Merlin.

"The fever will be great, if he does I doubt he will be coherent My Lord" Gaius replied sadly

"We should move him to his chambers" Uther announced, quickly picking up his son and carrying him out of the room. Gwen in hot pursuit with the bucket and cloth.

Uher laid Merlin down on his bed and covered him with the thick comforter, he couldn't help but notice how skinny the boy was when he was carrying him. He was light as a child, he made a vow to make sure he got extra food sent up to his rooms with each meal until he gained enough weight.

Deliriously Merlin tossed his head to the side and back again, Uther knew as bad as it seemed that was good, it meant he was fighting. His eyes scrunched up and he moaned again, obviously the poison was causing him pain.

"Sleep Merlin" Sighed Uther, brushing his hand against his sons forehead, he could feel the boys fever even through his gloves. He prayed Arthur would get back in time. Merlin calmed and finally seemed to settle into a fitful sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I shall return soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Poisoned Chalice III

Gaius had spent the entire night at Merlin's beside, along with Gwen who was tending his fever. The boy was no longer moaning but instead he would twitch occasionally, his breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf" Merlin muttered, Gaius felt a chill run up his spine. Luckily Merlin's magic didn't react to the spell he was chanting in his sleep. He thanked his lucky stars that Gwen was off tending to Morgana. He would have to find a way to lower the fever before Uther heard any of that. Assured that his son would recover once Arthur bought home the antidote the king decided he could still do his duties as well as he usually did. Opting to come and check on Merlin every couple of hours.

Sighing, he lifted the boy's wrist into his hands, his pulse was getting weaker. It was strange how fast Merlin was progressing through the illness, he knew the boy was skinny and slightly weaker than he should be, most common folk were, but it couldn't be the reason. Suddenly, Gaius felt something rough on Merlin's skin. He pulled it up and was shocked to see red oval shaped rashes forming up his arms.

"That's can't be right" He spoke aloud to himself.

"What can't be right?" Asked Gwen as she came to check on her friend.

"The rash has appeared, it's not supposed to" Gaius explained shooting Merlin a worried glance "The book states that once the rash has appeared death will follow within two days"

"But, you said he had four days, Arthur thinks he has four days to get the antidote!" She exclaimed "What if he doesn't get here in time?"

"We will have to hope he can" Gaius sighed "Somebody must of increased the fowers potency with a spell"

"Bayard isn't a sorcerer" Gwen pointed out "The chalice must of been a plant"

"I need to speak with Uther" Gaius excused himself quickly "Please watch him, keep that toel on his forehead, I don't want him getting hotter"

Gaius quickly made his way to the kings chambers, around now Uther would be doing his paperwork, at least Gaius hoped so. He also prayed Merlin would keep quiet, he didn't want to risk Gwen or Uther learning about the magic.

"Sire, I have some...disquieting news about your son..." Gaius began, jumping straight to the point upon his arrival. Uther looked up worriedly.

"It seems Bayard has been framed for the crime, magic was used to make the poison more potent"

"What do you mean more potent?" Uther asked slowly

"I mean Merlin may only have half the time we anticipated" Gaius sighed sadly "If Arthur does not get back within the next two days, Merlin will not make it"

"Arthur will get back in time" Uther stated simply, Gaius wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, the physician or himself.

-Break-

Nimueh watches angrily as the oldest Pendragon prince rode closer to the flowers location. She was going to have to stop him somehow, no just slow him. She knew it was not his destiny to die at her hand, she would simply slow him. Or let the spiders in the cave take him. Either way she still won.

Quickly the witch dawned a blue cloak and set off outside to set her trap.

-Break-

Arthur had been riding almost none stop until he came to the forest. He knew from his schooling a few years ago that the flower only grew in caves, on the roots of a tree, he knew what they looked like, now all he had to do was find the caves. It was then that he heard crying.

It sounded like a woman, and being a knight he should go an investigate, after all, Merlin had four days left at least, a few minutes helping a girl wouldn't make too much of a difference. After a few minutes of looking he spotted a woman in a tattered red dress sitting on the log. He could see a painful scratch across her arm.

"Hello?" He called, the woman turned away from him, "I'm not going to hurt you"

The woman looked frightened, he wondered what had happened to her, he didn't have time to wonder for long however, as a screech echoed out of the trees. The woman shook with fear. A cockatrice crawled over to meet Arthur. Its huge scaly body was dull, but its eyes were bright, it had that same look of intelligence all magical creatures seemed to have.

"Stay back" He ordered as he drew his sword, doing his trademark swing before getting into his fighting stance.

The creature roared and jumped, obviously trying to instal fear in the prince, how trivial. He had his little brother to save and a pretty girl, no way was he going to be scared off by some lizard. He was a bit taken back when the creature jumped at him, quickly he dodged with a roll an promptly threw his sword, piercing the creature and sending it thudding to the ground, dead.

Now he turned back to the woman, who looked as if she was about to run from him.

"It's all right" He breathed still slightly out of breath "Who did that to you".

"My master" She sobbed "I ran away from him but now I'm lost...please dont leave me!"

"Don't worry I just need to find a flower for my friend and then we can leave"

"A flower?"

"Yes one that grows in the caves, it's important"

"The Morteaus Flower" She smiled "I know where they are, I'll take you"

-Break-

"Arthur...it's a trap...its...a trap..." Merlin mumbled, eyes scrunched up again. Uther had come to see how his son was fairing, however it looked bad. Obviously he was dreaming of his brother in danger somewhere.

"His fever is getting worse?" He suggested to Gaius, who was sitting at the young princes side.

"The poison is setting in" Gaius explained, the man looked as if he had ages a thousand years in the last 24 hours.

"swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean..." Merlin continued to mutter in his dazed, fevered sleep. Gaius felt a small amount of panic when that happened, Uther was only a few feet away.

"Shhhhh" Gaius hushed the boy, placing the wet towel against his forehead once again.

"Physician, was that-?"

"Gibberish sire" Gaius assure "Those are not magic words I have ever heard of, some of them could be mistaken for words of the old tongue but for now i believe its just the fever"

Uther nodded, Gaius thanked the gods Uther actually knew very little when it came to magic. It was then Merlin's eyes fluttered open slightly, glazed over and feverish. After a few seconds of blinking they rolled back up into his head.

-Break-

Arthur followed the girl through the caves, he couldn't help it, something about her was different, she seemed, too happy. But she was leading him to the flowers so he ignored his gut.

"There they are!" She exclaimed pointing to a green patch on the wall across the other side of the HUGE chasm that was formed between them. Of course the cure was there, the cure couldn't have been on the floor near him, no it was halfway up a rock wall above a sudden drop.

"Keep back from the edge" He sighed "We will be out of here soon"

Carefully he walked along the rock, trying his best not to think of the painful drop below him should he fall. Thats when he heard the magic, the girl was chanting magic!

"What are you doing?" He cried, however he didn't get an answer as soon the rock below him shuddered and began to fall, causing him to leap to grab the other wall. He was dangling on the dangerously thin wall.

Below him a sheer drop and above him a witch.

This could prove troublesome.

**Sorry this chap is pretty by the episode but dont worry, the next one will be more original stuff**


	11. Chapter 11: Poisoned Chalice IV

Arthur watched in horror as a huge, hairy spider made his way toward him, quickly drawing his sword and swiping at it, he watched as the creature went shrieking down into the depths of the darkness below.

"Very good" Mocked the woman, he hated how he had been taken in by her trickery, "I'll let his friends finish you off"

With that she turned and left, leaving Arthur in pitch black. Alone. No that wasn't true, soon hungry man eating spiders would be swarming him. He struggled but he couldn't see anything, he didn't know where there was anything to grip.

He was going to fail.

-Break-

Merlin tossed and turned violently, Gaius knew any second now he was going to start spouting more magic, he couldn't risk that with Uther in the room.

"Sire please if you could leave me to deal with him?" He asked "Gwen will be back with herbs to help soon enough"

Uther looked conflicted but finally shot Merlin one last glance before disappearing out the door, just in time too it seemed.

"Arthur, its too dark...too dark" He moaned "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum..."

This time Gaius was surprised to see a glowing light coming from under the covers of the bed.

"Merlin?" He gasped, pulling back the covers to reveal a glowing blue orb of light, sitting in the boys hands.

Unknown to Gaius a similar orb was appearing before Arthur in the caves beneth the forest, the prince watched, expecting his doom. But instead the orb floated over his hands, showing him where he could grip the stone and pull himself up. Once he had his footing he watched, amazed as the orb began to slowly float up the wall, showing him the way out of the cave.

He couldn't follow yet, he needed those flowers for Merlin.

"Leave them Arthur!" Merlin begged "go...save yourself, follow the light" Gaius couldn't figure out if he was delirious, or if he could actually see the prince, either way he hoped Uther would not return soon.

Arthur looked down when he saw more spiders coming for him, no he wouldn't turn back, not after coming all this way. He crawled across the stone until his fingers brushed against the plants and quickly he grabbed one and stuffed it into a pouch tied to his belt. He had it!

A screech reminded him of his eight legged friends and he quickly began to follow the orb of light up the wall. He could almost hear a voice in his head telling him to go faster, to climb and get away. When he finally fell outside onto the leaves, he felt such relief. Now he just had to get the plants to Merlin.

-Break-

Gaius tried to hold Merlin down as he thrashed, yelling out nonsense. At that point Uther barged into the room, Gaius quickly flipped the covers back over Merlin's arm, covering the orb. His yelling changed to hard breathing and Gaius could see the faint blue glow emanating from under the sheets disappear. The magic seemed to have taken all the strength Merlin had.

"I could hear him from down the hall" Uther exclaimed "Is the poison working faster?"

"Perhaps Sire, we had better hope Arthur returns soon" Gaius replied, placing the cool cloth back on Merlin's forehead, "I am going to collect the things needed to make the potion and bring them here so I can prepare it as soon as Arthur arrives"

"I will stay with him" Uther offered, though there really wasn't and arguing with it. The kign sat on the bed and held the cloth on his sons head for a minute before a serving girl entered, Gwen.

"Sire" She bowed and walked over to the other side of the bed with a new bucket of water from the well, "Fresher the better"

She then bowed and took her leave, she was Morgana's maid he was sure of it, he made a mental note to have Morgana give her a day off as reward for helping with Merlin.

-Break

Merlin's breathing was coming in short rasps now, his fever was still much to high and breathing was becoming too difficult.

"He hasn't got much longer sire" Gaius stated as smoothly as he could, "He will need that potion made within the hour"

"Arthur must get here" Uther muttered not looking at the physician, instead he looked at his son, who writhed under the sheets. Clearly the poison was becoming too much for him.

Merlin gasped and struggled to draw in a breath.

"There is nothing you can do to help him Gaius?" Uther pleaded, Gaius swallowed and bowed his head, the answer was obvious.

"Gai-us" Merlin choked out, between breaths, his eyes stayed closed, he was clearly unconscious and he was scared.

-Break-

Arthur rode back to Camelot as fast as he could, Merlin had four day, he knew that but something told him that things were wrong back in the city. Merlin was worse, he could feel it in his bones. As he rode through the gates, Gwen dashed down the stairs to meet him.

"Arthur, hurry!" She cried looking on the verge of tears.

"Gwen what wrong, is Merlin worse?" He asked as they quickly made their way up the stairs to the castle.

"He doesn't have much time left, somebody used magic to make the poison stronger"

Arthurs mind was quickly drawn back to the sorceress who had tricked him back in the forest, she was to blame for this. He was sure of it. He burst through the doors of Merlin's room, his eyes quickly found the frail form of his brother, choking for breath on the bed. Quickly he handed Gaius the flower and he began to crush the leaf into a mortar filled with various other materials.

"Merlin?" Arthur called gently, Merlin was barely breathing at all.

"Somebody should go get the king" Gwen suggested dashing out of the room.

Arthurs attention was solely on Merlin, so he didn't here the barely audible mutterings of Gaius, making the cure more potent.

"Hold his nose Arthur" Gaius ordered, usually he wouldn't be so harsh but Arthur understood completely and helped Gaius guide the medicine down the boys throat.

"Swallow Merlin" Gaius whispered as the mixture disappeared.

The prince and physician waited with baited breath, Merlin stilled. Uther rushed into the room, Gwen in tow.

"Did it work?" He asked hurriedly.

"He...he stopped breathing..." Arthur breathed, slightly in shock. Gaius bent his head down to the young princes chest and listened. Raising it slowly a look of anguish on his face.

"His heart has stopped"

"No it can't have, ARthur got the flower here in time!" Uther yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into the bedpost making it shake.

"No, no he can't be dead" Arthur whispered "It's all my fault...I should of gotten here faster then maybe..."

"Don't blame yourself Arthur" Gaius sighed sadly closing his eyes.

"What, are you all looking so sad 'bout?" Came a frail voice.

"Merlin!" Gwen shrieked happily "You're alive!"

"No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you" He laughed, though he was cut off when Arthur wrapped his arms around the warlocks frail neck, the hug was only for a second but it still shocked Merlin completely.

"Thank goodness" Uther sighed, laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Thought we lost you for a second there"

"Don't worry Father it takes more than that to bring me down"

"Father" Arthur spoke up "In the caves, there was a woman, she didn't want me getting the flower, I think it was her who framed Bayard"

"Yes we have reason to believe so too" Uther muttered "Come, we must leave your brother to rest, Gaius stay with him"

"Yes sire" Gaius replied.

"What happened?" Merlin asked tiredly "I remember drinking the wine and...nothing"

"I will fill you in later" Arthur laughed and he was practically dragged out of Merlin's chambers. That satisfied the warlock, for now he was content to sleep...

**There we go, Poison chalice all finished, I'm not sure if I am going to do any more episodes from season 1 yet, if there is one you would particularly like me to do then please tell me :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Betrothed

Merlin was on bed rest for another three days, as ordered by the king. AT first Merlin hadn't minded too much. It gave him plenty of chances to read his magic book, he had learnt a useful spell that allowed him to make the book appear to be one about medicine from the outside so all he had to do was close it when somebody knocked instead of dashing back to the hidden hole in the wall.

Gaius had chastised him about it but that didn't deter the warlock. His father had come to see him for a little while each day, simply to check up on him. He had made such to tuck the book under his pillows when the king made his visit. Leaning heavily on them. However by the third day he was glad to be out of bed. Unfortunately the first thing on his agenda was to make up for all the sword practice he had missed.

Arthur was ruthless, obviously the shock of Merlin being so close to death had worn off. If anything Arthur was making training harder for Merlin.

"Can't you give me a chance to land a hit?" Merlin begged, after being knocked over for the seventh time that morning.

"Merlin, as important as offence is I think you learning to defend is more important right now" Arthur sighed "That way you can at least defend yourself long enough for somebody to come help you"

Merlin scoffed, Arthur always had to play hero. In all honesty Merlin had saved just as many lives as Arthur, it's just he didn't get any credit for it. It didn't matter, as long as Albion was created, he would just have to wait to be acknowledged.

"Come on, father wants us to have lunch with him today" Arthur said pushing Merlin towards the castle, "We need to change"

-Break-

"Arthur how is Merlin coming along with a sword?" Uther asked while he cut up the meat on his plate, Merlin hated the fact that royalty seemed to have a habit of talking about somebody when they are right beside them.

"He is doing well father" Arthur replied, "His offence is terrible though"

"Hey!" Cried Merlin in mock annoyance, "I've only started learning a few weeks ago"

"Please, Morgana is a betters swordsman than you" Arthur teased, Merlin huffed, what was worst about that was that Arthur was right.

"Yes I have been meaning to bring up Morgana" Uther interrupted, it was then Merlin realised the Lady was not in the room, "I believe she would be a good wife for Merlin, once he comes of age"

He could of said a dragon would be a good wife for Merlin and he would have been less shocked. Both princes choked on their food and had to down a great deal of water before they could talk.

"Morgana? Merlin's wife…" Arthur choked out, looking at his brothers whose face was turning so red it would make the tomato on his plate jealous.

"Why not?" Uther replied, "They get along well enough, we need to find you a wife that will create a good treaty but we may as well make Morgana a full member of the family, it works out nicely"

"I don't-" Merlin started, yes Morgana was very pretty, ok more than very pretty but he couldn't marry her! "I don't think of Morgana that way!"

"You will just have to spend more time with her" Uther insisted "She is already helping you with your court studies"

"Father I really don't think that this will work" Arthur insisted his face as white and Merlin's was red.

"Of course it will, Merlin has almost two years to get to know her better" Uther insisted and turned back to his lunch.

Merlin seemed to of lost his appetite but Uther had insisted on having the boy gain some meat on his bones, so he knew he would not be allowed to leave without eating at least half the food on his plate. The two princes ate as quickly as they could, they knew it would mean they could find a way out of this.

After wolfing down as much as they could they quickly excused themselves to go and help the knight's train. Merlin practically fled the room in a very un-princely manor but Arthur couldn't find himself caring enough to point it out.

"Morgana will have a fit when she finds out" Arthur sighed when they reached the safety of Arthur's chambers.

"I can't decide whether it will be a laughing fit or a fit of rage, but defiantly a fit of some kind" Merlin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I always thought you fancied Morgana" Arthur admitted after a few slow moments.

"No, I mean, at first maybe a little but I can't just marry her!" Merlin babbled unable to stop the word vomit that seemed to be spewing from his mouth, "I mean sure she is really beautiful and-"

"Merlin" Arthur interrupted

"Yeah she is great with a sword"

"Merlin…"

"Yes she is pretty impressive but-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur finally yelled making the warlock jump.

"I didn't realise I had made such an impression on you Merlin" Came the smooth voice of Morgana, however Merlin could detect the mocking tone.

He spun around to see Morgana standing in the doorway, offcourse she wouldn't knock.

"Morgana I, um you see, its not what it sounds like!" He finally blurted out, "It was the king and the arrangement and…I'll just stop talking now"

"I think that's a good idea' Arthur nodded "You see Morgana, father has it in his mind that you will make a lovely bride for Merlin here once he comes of age"

"What!" Morgana cried "Oh that Uther I will have words with him!"

"Fit of anger it is" Merlin muttered feeling even more blood rush to his head, his head was literally pounding with the ridiculous amount of blood that was swirling around in his face.

"Not that you're a bad man or anything Merlin but I don't think I could" Morgana started but in the end started raving again. After a few seconds of angry words she stormed off down the hallway, no doubt off to give Uther an earful.

"Well that could of gone better" Arthur admitted closing the door, "Merlin I think you might need to go see Gaius, you face is turning a strange shade of red-purple"

"Right" Merlin nodded and promptly collapsed into he chair at his desk, "After I sit down for a bit"

Arthur laughed for a good five minutes as Merlins face slowly returned to a more normal shade. Merlin looked completely flustered, the poor boy. Arthur made a mental note to go slightly easier on him in sword practice tomorrow, he had been through enough this last week.

"Don't worry Merlin" Said Arthur gripping his shoulder "You have almost two years to talk Uther out of it, for now, just leave it and let him think he has heard the end of it"

"Gaius will never let me live this down" Merlin mumbled hopelessly.

"Merlin, I'M never going to let you live this down!" Arthur teased playfully, making Merlin glare.

"The next time a princess comes to Camelot you realise what your father is going to do right?" Merlin pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, he did say your bride needs to be strategic remember and you are almost of age…" Merlin implied cheekily, the smile from Arthur's face fell as Merlin's grew.

"That's just not fair, why did I have to be the older one" Grumbled Arthur suddenly in a very sullen mood.

"Well lets face it I would make a pretty terrible king" Merlin argued

"Yeah, god help us if you ever take the throne"

Merlin playfully punched Arthur's arm. They didn't worry though, Arthur knew Merlin had absolutely no desire to be king, he could barely keep up with the court as it was. That put him at ease slightly. AT least he had somebody he could trust.

**I wanted to write a humour chapter and this idea just made me laugh XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Excalibur I

In the months since he became a prince Merlin found he enjoyed sneaking around the town in a cloak. It was interesting hearing what people had to say about Arthur and Uther when no royals were around. This afternoon he had gone to the town in search of a gift for Arthur's birthday. He had planed on getting his brother a better sword so he quickly headed towards Tom the blacksmiths. He was glad he didn't need to present the gift at the party tonight, it was more important for the ceremony to go right, Arthur would get his gifts delivered to him this year, he was almost there but he stopped when he heard chatter.

"They are so different which do you prefer?" Came a high voice, which ended in giggles. A bunch of milk maids were resting by the clothing store.

"Arthur is defiantly stronger but Merlin has this charming quality about him" The tallest girl answered, "I heard a lot of the maids fancied him back when he was still a servant". They were talking about him!

"He has the deepest, bluest eyes I've ever seen" Squeeled the blonde one, this was making Merlin **very **uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to hear what they were saying about him.

"His skin is so pale, its almost like alabaster" Added the third girl dreamily "Arthur is darker, but he is so strong, then again all the knights are"

The girls erupted in a fresh lot of giggles, Merlin had had quite enough of this. Doing his best to look discrete he tried to make his way past the milkmaids when one grabbed him by the arm through his cloak

"I was meaning to ask, where did you get such a good cloak?" She said awed "The material is so smooth, I haven't seen any like this for sale in the lower town for ages!"

"It, was a gift" Merlin supplied keeping his head down praying they didn't look at his face.

"Are you new to camelot?" The tall girl asked, milkmaids were sure nosy, "Are you a nobel?"

"I bet he is" Added the blonde one looking excited, didn't these girls have anything better to do? Sighing Merlin decided he may as well make things easier and removed the hood. All the girls gasped, then each turned deep shades of red obviously realizing the prince had heard every single word of what they had said before.

"Thankyou for the complements" He said in the most princely way he could manage "But I really must be going".

It took all of Merlin's strength not to run at top speed back to the castle.

-Break-

Arthur felt slightly sorry for Turner, the boy had been washing his ceremonial robes most of the day. Everything had to be perfect, even the golden buttons on his cape. He had never had such a never wracking birthday in his life. He was coming of age today. He was going to be crown prince in just a few hours. He wished he knew where Merlin was, he needed somebody to talk to who wasn't expecting so much of him.

Technically that wasn't true, Merlin expected Arthur to be a great king but, in a way he didn't expect it, he seemed to know it would all work out. A small amount of jealousy rose up in Arthur, how Merlin was so confident all the time was amazing.

"Arthur did you know milk maids compare us to one another, it's actually creepy how much they know" Called Merlin busting through the door and closing it quickly as if he were afraid these milkmaids were following him.

"Merlin in a few hours I'm going to be crown prince" Arthur snapped tiredly "I really couldn't care less about the gossip of a couple of milk maids"

"I know I know" replied Merlin hanging up his cape "I was in the town getting your present"

"Oh really, what did you get me?" Asked Arthur

"Well I haven't actually got it yet but don't worry, you will get it tomorrow as scheduled"

"Right" Arthur sighed rubbing his fingers against his temples in an effort to stave of another nervous headache.

"Arthur relax, you have been train for this since the day you were born" Merlin said leaning against the door, "You will do fine"

-Break-

"Do you pledge your allegiance to Camelot now and for as long you shall live?" Asked Uther, lowering the golden rod towards his eldest son who was kneeling in front of him. Taking a small breath Arthur gripped the pole.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples" Arthur replied, glad he had gotten it right. His father smiled and turned to pick up a golden crown encrusted with silver jewels.

"Now, being of age and heir apparent, from hence forth you shall be crowned prince of Camelot" Uther announced, Arthur kept his face respectfully neutral as he stood. He could see Morgana and Merlin beaming at him from their place behind Uther. He let a small smile play on his lips and he nodded towards to nobles that were celebrating with them. He was Crown Prince! His celebration did not last however as a crash echoed through the chamber as a huge black horse smashed through the stained glass window.

The rider had his horse walk up to meet Arthur, where he ripped off his gauntlet and threw it to the floor. A challenge? Arthru sheathed his sword and went to collect it but before he could a faster hand snatched it up.

"I, Sir Owaine, accept your challenge" Said the young knight bravely.

"Single combat, noon tomorrow" Came a monotone voice from the knight "To the death"

-Break-

"You saw the crest as I did sire?" Gaius assumed as he entered the dining hall to speak with the king.

"I did" Came the flat reply

"Only one man has ever worn one like it" Gaius sighed

"I know, I killed him" Uther replied letting his head fall slightly, "He must be an impostor, hoping to use tricks to make us fear him"

"Perhaps" Gaius agreed "Or it could be, a wraith"

"Gaius please just leave me to my thoughts" Uther replied sadly.

"Sire you had no choice" Gaius insisted "He was the one who issued the challenge, here was nothing you could of done to prevent Ygraine's death"

"Gaius!" Uther warned, still not facing the physician. He heard the man leave him as requested. He knew it was selfish but in way he was glad Owaine was the one to pick up the gauntlet. If it truly was Tristan as a wraith, he knew Owaine would die.

**Sorry this chap is a bit short, I wanted to put more into the next one **

**I tried writing Lancelot but found it too boring**


	14. Chapter 14: Excalibur II

"This isn't like the training sessions you have been to" Arthur reminded for what must of been the thousandth time, "You need to find his weakness then land one well aimed blow"

"Don't worry, you have watched me train" Sir Owaine replied looking hopeful.

"And I know nobody braver" Arthur replied laying a hand on his shoulder, Merlin could tell Arthur doubted Owaine's chances. Then to his surprise Gwen entered the room carrying something in her hands.

"The lady Morgana asked me to give you this favor" She smiled handing up a red band, "She wishes you to wear it for luck"

"Thank her please" Replied Owaine, keeping a respectful look on his face though Merlin knew he was excited the Lady had thought of him, "But I wont be needing luck"

Merlin saw Arthur look away.

-Break-

Merlin felt nervous as he watched Owaine enter the grounds. There was something wrong with this black knight. He seemed to need no rest. he could of sworn he saw hi standing in the same position last night, it was as if he didn't move at all.

He took his seat by Arthur and his father and watched, he had always enjoyed watching tournaments but he didn't like this, to the death battle. It seemed so unnecessary. Both knights swung their sword ready to fight.

"Let battle commence" ordered Arthur looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

They didn't hold back, soon the swords were swinging and the grounds were filled with the sound of clanging metal. Merlin felt himself gripping his seat. Everybody gasped as Owaine was knocked backwards, only just dodging a swipe from the black knights sword. The knight quickly recovered but only got another few light blows before being kicked to the ground, landing on his knees.

"One well aimed blow!" Arthur yelled. Owaine responded, sticking his sword into the knights gut.

"Yes!" Merlin exclaimed but his happiness was only momentary when he saw the black knight did not react to what should of been terrible pain. Instead he came at Owaine even harder knocking off his helmet. Morgana covered her eyes as the knight stood over Owaine and plunged his sword down on his stomach. Merlin felt like throwing up.

The black knight didn't seem to care. He simply turned around and threw his gauntlet infront of the king.

"Who will take up my challenge?" He asked. Merlin watched feeling a stone forming in his gut as a furious Arthur rose to his feet ready to jump into the arena and take on the knight right there and then. However their father stopped him, giving Sir Pelinor time to take his place.

"So be it" Sighed the black knight, shooting Uther a look.

Arthur ripped his arm out of Uther's grasp as the Black Knight walked away. His face looked murderous.

"It makes no sense" Merlin spoke up "I saw Owaine's sword pierce him, he should be dead! Owaine should of won"

"What if, he already is dead" Uther muttered, Merlin wasn't sure if his father was talking to him or himself, either way, this worried him.

-Break-

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked Gaius nervously as they stood at the top of the dark staircase. Part of Merlin told himself he should be with his brother yelling at their father right now but Gaius had insisted.

"You're not scared are you?" Gaius teased.

"No, no I love old crypts..." Merlin replied, just as the door they came through slammed shut.

"Gust of wind" Gaius supplied, "Should of bought a torch"

"Leoc morla." Merlin said simply, lighting the torch on the side of the hall.

"Handy" Gaius commented before walking down into the dank depths.

"Gaius..." Merlin called as they moved down into the cold room filled with graves, "We're not breaking into somebodies tomb are we"

"Somebody already did" Gaius sighed, looking down t the broken tomb in front of them "But i think somebody broke out, not in"

"Who's tomb is this?" Asked Merlin slowly,

"Tristan de Bois" Gaius said quietly "Ygraine's brother, Arthur's mother"

"Why would he raise from the dead?" Asked Merlin

"Somebody most likely enchanted him, he blamed Uther for the death of his wife in childbirth, he was killed by Uther in combat, he swore revenge" Gaius explained

"That sounds like powerful magic" Replied Merlin suspiciously "A powerful sorcerer with grudge against Camelot and Uther?"

"Nimueh" Gaius agreed sadly.

"How do we kill it then?" Asked Merlin, his hope fell when Gaius gave him a look that meant he didn't have the answer.

"It can't be killed it's already dead, the wraith don't leave until they have accomplished what they came back for"

"It has to kill father"

-Break-

Just as predicted the fight with Sir Pelinor ended in the knight of Camelot's death. The knight fought bravely, he even seemed to be giving Tristan a run for his money at some points but his old battle wonder were soon slowing him. The knight landed a hit and for a second Merlin dared to hope, but just as before the knight didn't react. Why would he? He couldn't feel the pain. He simply returned the gesture, spearing the knight through the chest.

Merlin watched in horror as a gauntlet flew through the air and into the arena, both he and his father tried in vain to catch it but they were too slow.

"I, Sir Arthur, challenge you" Arthur yelled to the knight.

"So be it" Answered the knight just as before.

"Single combat, to the death" Arthur added.

"Arthur no you can't!" Hissed Merlin, Arthur didn't even bat an eyelash.

-Break-

"How could you be so stupid!" Scolded Uther as he burst into the hall where Arthur was waiting.

"Arthur you are going to get yourself killed!" Exclaimed Merlin "You can't fight him he can;t die!"

"You are crown prince I will not let you throw your life away in a matter of pride" Uther insisted "I will revoke the challenge"

"You can't do that father" Arthur reminded "Knights code, there cannot be a separate set of rules for me"

"I forbid you..." Uther breathed, he was obviously running out of options.

"I need to prove I'm worthy of the throne, i can;t do that by being a coward"

"Arthur please" Merlin begged, but Arthur ignored them and left. Merlin was in a state of panic, it was his job to protect Arthur so he could take the throne, no sword could kill that thing...so he was going to have to find a sword that could.

-Break-

"You have been here for hours sire" Geoffrey commented as he approached the form sitting at one of the library's desks. Merlin had been here for hours looking through book after book and had found nothing that could help Arthur.

"I'm trying to find a weapon that can kill what is already dead" He mumbled, gods he was tired...

"You mean like in the ancient fables? The sword begotten in the dragons breath?" Geoffery suggested, Merlin's head shot upwards.

"Dragons breath?"

"Yes, they say any sword burnished in the dragon's breath is capable of great deeds"

"Thankyou!" Merlin yelled as he ran out of the library, leaving a very bewildered Geoffery behind. Merlin decided now would be a good time to pick up his sword order from Tom...

**Alot of people are pointing out that I must love Pirates cause i named the two servants William and Turner. I didnt even notice I did that XD I do love POtC but i didnt even noticed i made the servants a tribute to will turner **


	15. Chapter 15: Excalibur III

"Merlin what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Asked Gwen rubbing her eyes; slightly embarrassed that she was in her nightgown.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I need that sword I ordered for Arthur" He panted out still out of breath from running, "Quickly please!"

Sensing the princes urgency Gwen quickly disappeared back into the house and reappeared with a sword wrapped in cloth.

"Thankyou Gwen you may literally be a life saver!" He exclaimed taking the sword and dropping a bag of gold coins into her hands before running away, he had slipped a little extra cash into the bag for compensation of the late night trip, he hoped she enjoyed them.

-Break-

Merlin quickly rushed down into the dragons den, find it perched on the stone near the ledge where he stood before, almost like he was expecting him.

"What brings you here young warlock?" Asked the dragon, eyeing the sword.

"A wraith is attacking Camelot, I need you to burnish the sword in your flames" Merlin explained "Then Arthur can fight it and win"

"Wraiths do not return without reason" The dragon commented suspiciously, "Who has it come for?"

"My father" Merlin said quietly, the dragon snorted.

"He is not your father Merlin" He chastised "Let the wraith complete its business, then Arthur can become king"

"Arthur isn't ready yet!" Merlin argued, "Please"

"Very well" Sighed the dragon, "But you must promise, Uther will never use this sword"

"I promise" Merlin said sincerely, using his magic to float the sword out in front of the dragon, who took a deep breath and flames flew from its mouth. Merlin covered his face from the white-hot heat, until he felt the air return to its normal damp coolness.

The sword was amazing, silver and shiny with golden runes inscribed in the side in the ancient language. Merlin tentatively took it from the air, he could feel the slight hum of magic that nobody but he would be able to feel.

"Thankyou" He breathed shooting the dragon a smile before running back up the stairs.

-Break-

Uther paced through the great halls trying to find a way out of this dilemma. He had to stop Arthur from fighting that creature, he was going to get himself killed. His thoughts were interrupted when all the candles lighting the room went out. He didn't need to turn to see who was there.

"Uther" Came the smooth voice, the traitor.

"Nimueh, will I never be rid of you?" He asked quietly

"You started this war Uther, not me" She replied "I gave you the son you craved"

"In exchange for my wife" He snapped bitterly, "I should of known you were behind this wraith"

"I simply came to see how you were coping" She sighed in mock concern, "It doesn't matter what you want, Arthur will die tomorrow"

Finally Uther turned to meet her but she was gone. He felt the cool chill leave the room and the candles re-lit themselves, leaving a distraught father to worry about his son. That's when he got an idea.

-Break-

"Here sire" Said Gaius handing the prince a small bottle, "It's for the nerves"

"I'm not nervous in the least" Lied Arthur, "I need to go and get ready for the battle"

"Please sire, it will put my mind at rest" Gaius said slightly pleadingly, Arthur caved and complied quickly downing the bottle. The effect was almost instant, the prince flopped down on the bed and was soon fast asleep, he should be out for a good hour at least, long enough for Uther to take his place.

It was then that Merlin stumbled into the room, holding what looked like a sword wrapped in cloth.

"Why is Arthur still asleep?" Asked Merlin confused.

"Your father has chosen to take his place, I've drugged him to sleep" Gaisu explained, "Watch him?"

"Yes of course" Merlin lied smoothly as Gaius exited the room. As soon as the door was closed Merlin dashed behind the screen and dawned a few extra shirts for padding before slipping into Arthur chain mail. He looked in the mirror, he still looked a little bit small to be Arthur, but with his helmet and cape, hopefully nobody would notice.

Giving the sword a toss he realised this sword was much better than the swords he had been training with, sure he wasn't a great swordsman yet but he knew enough to land a blow. That's all he needed. Briefly he considered giving the sword to his father to fight but he could just imagine how the dragon would react. Quickly he put Arthur's helmet on and walked out of the room, locking it just in case and headed down toward the arena. Trying his best to look confident and brave, the way Arthur would.

When he reached the sand he was surprised to see Uther in battle garb about to walk into the arena, Merlin wasn't about to let his plan fail now. He heard Uther yell Arthur's name furiously as he ran past. Apparently he pulled off his disguise well.

Quickly he joined the knight in the arena, he was glad his helmet hid how worried he was, this knights was skilled and he was not, he just had to hope he could land one well aimed blow with the magic sword.

"Let…battle commence" Came the slow voice of the king, taking his place in the stands, his voice filled with regret.

The black knight wasted no time and was quickly barraging Merlin with a variety of attacks, he silently thanked Arthur for his extra defence lessons, he was able to block them all. All he had to do was keep blocking and dodging until an opening came up, unfortunately he could hear people murmuring in the crowd, defence wasn't Arthur's style. Unfortunately for Merlin he spent a little to much time noticing and barely dodged the knights next attack, he hissed as his sword caught on his arm, giving him a deep gash right on his shoulder.

Arthur gave a few feinted attacks, which the Black knight quickly dodged, Merlin decided to try one of the move Arthur had taught him, quickly he made as if to swipe at the stomach and then moved quickly to the head, the knight knew this move and ducked at the last second, not fast enough, his helmet came off. Revealing a horrible, blacked dead face. Merlin almost gaged.

The knight didn't take well to having his helmet knocked off and quickly did the same move as Merlin and he felt the metal clang as it was knocked off. Revealing him to the crowd which resulted in many gasps and a very angry and worried, yell from his father.

"What does Merlin think he is doing?" Cried Morgana "Arthur is much better with a sword than him, he is going to be killed!"

-Break-

Groggily Arthur began to wake, he could hear clanging, a sword fight? The Black Knight! Awake instantly he jumped up and looked down at the training field, he had expected to see his father fighting in his place instead he saw black hair. Merlin!

He ran to the door and found it locked, that idiot was going to get himself cut to ribbons! He was barely at knights standard with a sword yet!

"Hey!" He yelled banging on the door "Somebody let me out now! I order you!"

-Break-

Merlin was beginning to get tired, this night just kept coming at him! He needed to end this now. He cursed as he was knocked backwards onto the ground, the knight was soon pining him down. He was going to loose.

"Merlin!"

He wasn't sure whose voice it was that was yelling his name but they sounded worried, he couldn't loose. If he did then this will of all been for nothing! The knight raised his sword to bring down a final blow, Merlin didn't hesitate, he thrust his sword into its gut. He watched, relieved as the creature began to cough up smoke and burn, it was working! He, Merlin, had killed a wraith!

For a moment everybody was silent as Merlin got to his feet, then thunderous applause ran out. Merlin turned and saw Gwen and Morgana hugging each other in relief, his father was smiling at him, he had never seen Uther look proud of somebody else besides Arthur.

Uh oh, he could see a figure dressed in red in Arthurs windows, his brother was not going to be happy with him.

**Well I'm thinking of doing a few more original chapters but afterwards should i do the Labyrinth of Gerdef or go straight to Le Motre d'Arthur?**


	16. Chapter 16: Excalibur IV

"What on earth did you think you were doing!" Boomed Uther as he entered the hall behind Merlin and Gaius closing the doors behind him, "You could of gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't" Merlin pointed out, Gaius shot him a look that meant this wasn't a time for his cheek.

"You were lucky, you are not even up to knights standard with a sword yet!" Uther continued to yell "I didn't want Arthur fighting that creature let alone you!"

"Can't we just be happy I managed to find it's weak spot?" Merlin asked, feigning ignorance, "I mean what are the odds that I manage to hit it in just the right place?"

Uther looked a little shocked, Merlin knew Gaius was making a face that meant he would explain to the king later. The silence was deafening until the doors of the room flew open so hard they smashed against the grey stone walls.

"You had Gaius drug me!" Arthur yelled "I was meant to fight him!"

"Believe me Arthur I had no idea what Merlin was planning" Uther sighed, "I was the one who had Gaius give you the sleeping draft, so that I could fight him"

"You disguised yourself as me?" Arthur said accusingly, looking at Merlin.

"I, well yeah" Merlin stammered, quickly trying to think of a non magical excuse, "You are the heir to Camelot, I couldn't just let you die"

"You did that crazy stunt cause you were worried about Camelot's future heir?" Arthur said, clearly not believing the warlock.

"Well, I didn't want you to die and I definitely didn't want to become Camelot's heir by default" Merlin said sheepishly. Uther and Arthur seemed impressed by Merlin's bravery. Unfortunately for Merlin the adrenaline finally wore off and Merlin wa suddenly remembered he had taken a sword to the arm. Hissing he grasped his shoulder, he only just realised the blood was seeping through his chain mail.

"Why didn't you mention he got hurt!" Exclaimed Arthur worriedly.

"The wound is not too deep" Merlin replied, "really"

"Come on, I'll be the judge of that" Gaius said dragging Merlin over to a chair and undoing the armour to see the shoulder. After a bit of looking Gaius quickly bandaged it.

"See told you" Merlin replied

"So, you actually managed to win your first sword fight" Arthur mused, "Maybe you should start joining me and the knights for training"

"What I don't-" Merlin began but he was interrupted

"We can sort out your footwork" Arthur grinned

"I'll show you footwork!" Merlin replied as a mock threat and then proceeded to chase Arthur out of the great hall. Both the men grinning like a bunch of children.

Once the two were out of earshot Uther swung round to face Gaius.

"How did Merlin stop the wraith" He asked darkly.

"It was most likely instinctual magic that has been squashed down, i doubt he even realised he did it" Gaius lied easily "As soon as he got off the battle feild he asked me how he did it, I told him Wraiths could only be killed if a sword was thrust deeply into a weak point, here the enchantment is cast, he believes that is the reason"

"So Merlin does not realise it was his own magic?" Uther asked, shocked.

"Most likely it was set off by the boy wanting to protect his family and it flowed through the sword" Gaius explained, "It is a rare occurrence but strong emotion can effect people born with magic, since Merlin has not studied any magic in his life it would have to be a very powerful emotion"

"So this could not happen again?" Uther continued.

"I doubt it would" Gaius lied again "I'd guess it was the excitement of his first battle, the nerves that he would fail, the love for his brother and the fear of being killed that activated his instincts, the odds of him feeling so much at one point in time again is rare"

Uther sighed in relief, for a moment he thought he may have to send Merlin away again. He had to admit he was impressed by Merlin's fighting skill, he was no knight but he could at least hold his own. Uther wondered if deep down that magic helped him more then he let on.

-Break-

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself" Arthur scolded in mock anger. The two princes were in Merlin's chamber going through paperwork for the night, Merlin had been happy to get out of all that chain mail.

"Can't anybody let it go?" Sighed Merlin, subconsciously rubbing his arm, it was still sore.

"Merlin can't you imagine how terrible I would of felt if that...thing had killed you?" Arthur said quietly, "It would of been all my fault"

"No it wouldn't!" Merlin shook his head, "It was my choice, Oh now that I remember..."

Merlin quickly stood up and collected the sword he had fought with that day and held it out to Arthur.

"It's yours, for your birthday"

"it's incredible" Arthur smiled, "Thankyou"

After a few minutes of silent work Arthur looked up and noticed Merlin leaning heavily on his elbow, face in his palm. His writing was slow and his eyes dropped every few seconds. Of course he was exhausted.

"Merlin you should go to bed" Arthur laughed watching Merlin dopily look up at him.

" 'm not tired" He said blinking a few times. Arthur half laughed half sighed. Picking up the goblet of water and handing it to Merlin.

"Come on then, wake up so we can get this paperwork done" He said smoothly watching as Merlin slowly drank the water, Arthur had lanced with a sleeping draft. Quickly he dragged Merlin over to his bed, it was a good thing he did because a matter of seconds later Merlin flopped down on it completely out.

Rolling his eyes Arthur gathered up the papers and called William into the room from the servants quarters.

"Help him would you?" Arthur laughed "At least get his boots off and get him covered in a blanket"

Arthur left the room silently cursing and also thanking his brother.

-Break-

Uther made his way quietly to his youngest sons chambers, he had seen the servant leaving a few minutes ago. For some reason Merlin always told his servant to go home after he had gone to bed, he hadn't yet asked the boy to stay over night.

The king had heard from Arthur how exhausted from his first fight the prince was and how he had drugged him in order to stop him working. He had determination, Uther would give the boy that.

Uther looked down at the sleeping form of the boy. He had Balinor's raven hair that was for sure. The boy was so tired he wasn't even snoring, he just laid out on his stomach, clearly enjoying the soft bed. Uther needed to reward the boy for his bravery somehow. For now Uther simply brushed his hands across his forehead and turn to leave.

**I think after a few more original chapters, I will start on this AU version of Le Motre d'Arthur**


	17. Chapter 17: Knives

Ever since defeating the wraith Merlin had actually become popular around the other knights, not nearly as much as Arthur was offcourse but they seemed to respect him more now, he wasn't just some servant who got lucky, he really was worthy of his title. Sir Leon had especially taken a shine to Merlin and helped him with his sword practice when Arthur was busy.

Merlin would never admit that he hated extra sword practice, he would much rather be practicing his magic but he knew the knight meant well and if he offered then he didn't want to tell him off.

"You are doing quite well you know" Leon said happily "You're advancing faster than most people would but you just don't seem to be very confident"

"Well most of my life I spent avoiding swords, not using them" Merlin laughed as he fell over for the third time that day. He could hear chuckles behind him, Arthur and the other knights were coming over for practice. He could see the targets being set up for arrows and knife throwing. That gave Merlin an idea. Though most of the knights had excepted him, quite a few others still looked down on the prince secretly. Time to fix that.

"What are you all practicing?" Asked Merlin quickly standing up.

"Knives Merlin" Arthur replied indicating to the large pile of various sized throwing knives and daggers each knight was holding.

"Can I try then?" Asked Merlin, eh heard a few thinly veiled laughs from a few of the knights.

"I think you should try and master a sword first Merlin" Arthur said, also trying to hide a scoff, throwing knives too years of practice to get right.

"Come on Arthur how hard can it be?" Merlin continued, opening his palm. One of the gruffer knights laughed, handing him a heavy knife, not suitable for beginners that was for sure.

"Come on Sire" He jeered "Let the peasant prince have a go, ALL of us can get at least three bulls eyes out of five"

"Show him some respect Sir Kale, he is your prince!" Arthur snapped, feeling defensive.

"Very well, go on sire" The knight closed Merlins hand over the hilt of the heavy knife. Merlin did his best not to smile, as casually as he could he raised his hand and flicked the knife towards the target, as if he wasn't even trying, then carefully used a silent spell to guide the knife straight onto the bulls eye.

Even Arthur's jaw dropped, Merlin had to struggle not to laugh, "Can I try three at a time?" He asked casually "That was too easy"

Still gobsmacked Arthur handed three smaller knives to his brother who fanned them out in his hand and swung his arm releasing the knives a second after each other, each landed on the bulls eyes of a different target. Merlin was delighted with how easy it was to guide the knives with magic, his eyes didn't even need to glow.

"How long have you been practicing that?" Arthur finally asked, breaking the silence from the other knight.

"I've never tried before" Merlin admitted truthfully, deciding to push the joke just a little further "It was most likely because you gave me an easy knife Sir Kale, can you give me one that is harder to throw?"

"He gave you the heaviest one!" Leon exclaimed "There is just no way you could of got it perfect on your first try"

Merlin shrugged trying to only look faintly amused when he was actually laughing on the inside. He loved magic, god he did.

"Well" Sighed Merlin twirling a knife in his hand "I guess there isn't much to do then" He quickly started walking away from the group twirling the knife before he threw it over his head, using magic to guide it straight onto yet another bulls eye, without turning around.

-Break-

Uther was astonished. Merlin had just thrown his first ever dagger and not only had he gotten a bullseye, he had repeated the process four times, once without even looking! The prince didn't even seem to be trying at all.

He couldn't wield a sword as a master yet but daggers, daggers Merlin could. Happily the king headed down to the blacksmith whom he usually got to make his swords and placed an order. He had been wondering what to give Merlin in return for his bravery in fighting the wraith some weeks ago, now he knew.

After this display the knights were more likely to give Merlin the respect he deserved, he was a prince after all. He had heard how badly some of the knights talked of his youngest son, it was about time Merlin proved himself. After the wraith and this display of control Uther had no doubt he would.

-Break-

Merlin had been trying to get this scrying spell to work for ages. He sat there sitting in front of the small pool of water muttering the spell over and over again but every time it failed. He was glad he had learnt a silencing charm to put on his room so nobody could hear his mutterings.

"Sire?" Came the voice of will from the door, quickly Merlin enchanted the book and it flew back into its place and was quickly covered by bricks. The prince then quickly dumped the water by his towel and called William in, splashing his face with the water like he had just been washing.

"I've finished cleaning your armour Sire" William greeted as he entered the room hauling the armour with him.

"Thanks" Merlin smiled, he always managed to thank his servant, eh knew how much it meant for a servant to actually be thanked, "And really William, when its just us you can call me Merlin, just make sure not to do it in front of any nobles or my father and you will be fine"

"It would be strange sire" William admitted "But I shall try in the future"

"Merlin" Came the call of his father, he entered the chamber and quickly spotted his son talking to this servant, "leave us"

William left hurriedly with a quick bow.

"Father?" Merlin greeted, eh found himself always slightly nervous when he had just been doing magic, as if Uther was waiting for him to display some skills.

"Here, this is for you" His father smiled holding out a thin box, "As a reward for your bravery against the wraith"

"Thankyou" Merlin breathed, he hadn't been given many gifts, he opened it to find a polished silver dagger with the pendragon seal, he flipped it onto his finger, it had perfect balance, it would make a great throwing knife.

"I saw you display of skills this morning on the training field, I though it fitting" Uther explained laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Thankyou father, it's perfect!" Merlin exclaimed again still smiling down at the knife.

"Good, I shall leave you to yourself" The king concluded, his visits were often brief and rare but Merlin did enjoy them, especially now. What would Arthur say?

Quickly he holstered the knife in his belt, it felt nice to have a weapon, even if it was a small one. The knife could do some serious damage if he wanted to, especially with the aid of a little magic.

"What are you smiling about?" Came Arthur call as he walked into the chambers arms full of papers, "We have that much work to fill out with these new treaties with Bayard"

"Look" Merlin said showing the dagger, "Father gave it to me for doing well in my first sword fight and defeating the wraith, he saw me throwing knives this morning and figured I would like it"

"It's great" Arthur nodded, "I remember when I won my first duel fathers gave me a new sword, then again I was only 14 at the time, can't use it now"

"I'm glad he didn't give me a sword, I'm not too good with them" Merlin laughed

"No kidding" Arthur scoffed shoving his brother into a chair with a stack of paper, "Unfortunately, that doesn't excuse you from paperwork"

Merlin groaned.

**I wanted to do a little more between Arthur, Uther and Merlin before I dive into Le Morte d'Arthur. After that I have more original story lines to follow. The person who asked me to write this story for them has asked I involve a whipping at some point so Im figuring out how to add that into the story. **


	18. Chapter 18: Labyrinth of Gerdef I

Merlin hated hunting trips, even as a prince he still hated them But he had to keep Arthur safe so every few weeks he suffered. It was not as bad as when he was a servant, now he didn't need to carry all of Arthurs things, but still, seeing as he was average with crossbows and arrows he wasn't much of a hunter, the only animals he ever killed were rabbits and pheasants, since they were the only thing he could kill with his throwing knives.

Arthur began making a series if hand movement which Merlin still couldn't remember the meaning of. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Go in there and flush it out" He hissed "Then I'll shoot it"

"It could be dangerous!" Merlin hissed right back

"Let's hope so" Arthur grinned giving Merlin a shove. Merlin sighed and grabbed his knife and headed through the trees. He glanced around trying to follow the rustling sound but every time he looked it seemed to have already moved on.

Finally he saw it had headed into a valley, following he got ready to face it.

He stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his knife. A unicorn, a pure white, beautiful, unicorn was staring at him. And Arthur was planning on killing it! He remembered with clarity.

"Go" He whispered, "Please go!"

The unicorn didn't move, it seemed fascinated by him, god he hoped it couldn't feel his magic and was curious.

"Please I'm begging you they're going to kill you!" He begged.

He could hear a swig snap, there was Arthur aiming the cross bow, ready to fire. He couldn't let that happen!

"Arthur no!" He cried but it was too late the arrow shot through the aim and pierced the unicorns side. He watched, horrified as the creature fell to the ground, dying. Quickly he kneeled down by it's head and gently stroked the muzzle. The poor creature was fading.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He soothed, he saw the unicorn die. The poor creature had been killed for sport.

"A unicorn!" Laughed Arthur, clearly pleased with himself.

"What have you done Arthur?" Merlin sighed

"Don't be such a girl Merlin" Arthur scoffed, "Come on men let's get this horn removed"

Merlin felt slightly sick at that. He sighed, the unicorn was dead, the deed was done. He looked up and just for a second he saw a man, in white robes. In a blink he was gone, had he really been there at all. He saw a knight coming forward with a hack saw. Merlin's stomach churned and he quickly turned away, not wanting to witness this sick act.

-Break-

"Father" Arthur greeted proudly as the two princes walked into the room along with Turner, holding the horn on an ornate pillow, "A unicorn's horn, to grace the walls of Camelot"

"magnificent! I've never seen one before" Uther exclaimed, clearly proud of Arthur. Merlin could see Arthur glowing from their praise behind his respectful mask. Merlin felt a twinge of guilt, Uther was much harder on Arthur, being his heir and all. Merlin had to do very little to earn praise but Arthur, deep down, craved his fathers attention and approval.

"Look at this Gaius" Uther continued showing off his new prize. Merlin could tell Gaius felt the same way he did.

"Gaius?" Uther questioned, "What is it, speak your mind"

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures, there is a legend that says bad luck will befall anybody who slays one"

"Nonsense" Scoffed Uther "We will be the envy of every kingdom"

"I'm pleased you like it" Arthur grinned, clearly happy with his deed.

-Break-

Merlin had a headache. A bad one. He hadn't been able to shake it all day. He felt strange, like when he had to keep from doing magic for a long time, he could feel it prickling under his skin but no matter how many spell he did, the feeling remained. As did the pulsing pain in his head.

"Merlin are you **still**upset about the unicorn" Arthru scoffed

"I just don't think you should of killed it" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why is that?" Asked Arthur obviously humoring his little brother.

"It was...doing no harm" Merlin tried, handing Arthur the boots he was obviously looking for.

"We were **hunting**Merlin" Arthur sighed before giving a yell, which made Merlin's head pulse, "A rat has chewed through my boot!"

Even with the pin and prickling skin Merlin laughed, it was just too comical that a prince had to deal with rats. They were everywhere in the lower town, certainly not worth making a fuss over, everybody kept their shoes on shelves, problem solved.

"Sires!" Came the call of a knight "You father needs you, its an emergency"

-Break-

"How can **all**the grain have died?" Merlin gaped looking at the once green fields. Every eatable plant was grey and dead. All the grain, all the vegetables and every fruit tree. He gulped, this would mean famine for sure.

"Why is it only killing plants we can eat?" Asked Merlin quietly, the prince and king king widened their eyes at that and quickly looked around.

"Well I'll be dammed" Uther gasped, "It has only killed food, no bushes or hedges have caught this...illness"

"Reports say it's the same throughout the entire kingdom?" Arthur sighed looking crestfallen.

"Gaius will perform the tests necessary" Uther concluded heading back to his horse, "We must go and ration what little food we have"

-Break-

Merlin leaned against his window, looking at the long line of people waiting for a mere bowl of grain. Even he had simpler meals now, still, it was more then they had. He wanted to share his meals with some of the children of the town but to be honest, if he did it would do very little and how could he decide who deserved it? Further more he had started feeling worse, the prickling was now become more of a heat and his head ached constantly. He needed to beat this illness and for that he was going to need strength.

Arthur was mentioning how even the animals were dying. Most of them had been killed before they could get sick, at least then they had meat. He knew there was little grain left int he palace stores. Harvest time was nearly upon them, it was now that the stores were replenished for another year. This famine had hit at the worst of times.

Merlin's thoughts were drawn back to the unicorn. Was this their punishment? Or was he just being paranoid? He sighed and sat down, he felt extremely tired, he would of nodded off were it not for Gwen quickly knocking and entering his room.

"Gwen what is it?" He asked tiredly, noticing the bucket in her hands, filled with sand, "Why do you have a pail of sand?"

"It came from the well" She said slightly panicked, "Merlin's there is no water"

**Sorry this chapter is slightly bleak but it is an introductory chapter. Just a heads up, the tests that Arthur has to take will be slightly different ;) at least the last one will be :P**

**I'm sorry I was a bit slow updating, my health is acting up again**


	19. Chapter 19: Labyrinth of Gerdef II

"So now not only is the food all gone, but the water too?" Arthur sighed raking his hands through his sandy hair feeling pathetic. What could be causing this? Of course magic came to mind, he knew Gaius and his father were talking it over at this second

He wondered where his brother was, Merlin had spent the last two days mostly alone in his room, when he was't there he was very quiet. He had thought he was just tired or sad about the unicorn but now, he wasn't so sure. Deciding to stop his worrying he headed off to his brothers chambers.

-Break-

"Greot gecuman leccan. Gecuman gedrye waeter." Merlin called, holding his hands over the bucket of water. His head gave a painful stab, he really wished it would go away, he had snuck down to Gaius's and gotten himself a draft for it but it made little to no difference. Knocking made him quickly begin to shove the book back into its hidden place, until he heard Gaius.

"What are you doing Merlin?" He asked

"I was just..." Merlin desperately tried to think of an excuse but found he came up dry.

"I was hoping you were trying to turn it back into water" Gaius continued seriously

"Its too powerful for me" Merlin sighed "Im Emrys for goodness sakes how come I can't change it?"

"You are still learning Merlin" Gaius scolded softly "Even Emrys, needs to learn"

-Break-

Arthur had ordered the guards to keep curfew. Looters were becoming more common with the panic created and his father, being the way he was, decided it was worth death. Arthur sighed, personally he thought another death sentence would increase the panic in the city. He had been about to go back to his own chambers when his brother came stumbling down the steps of the castle.

"Merlin!" Arthur called jogging up to him "It's curfew, your not supposed to be outside"

"Sorry, I was just-" Merlin was about to explain he was looking for Arthur when the eldest brother cut him off.

"What's that?" He muttered, Arthur was sure he had seen a man in white entering the castle, quickly he ran off in the direction of the archway, he could hear Merlin behind him as he ran. They were in the underground, it branched off in two directions. Quickly he signed for Merlin to go the other way but of course the idiot started following him. He really had to memorize these signs.

"You go that way and cut him off!" Arthur hissed giving him a shove before running down the corridor. He was surprised he didn't see anybody for a long while, when he finally did he was horrified to realize it was Merlin, not the intruder. Honestly!

"How did he get past you?" Arthur growled.

"I didn't pass anybody I swear!" Merlin argued back, it was then the shadow of a man with a cane shone on the far wall, Arthur sprinted off after him but once again he was met onl with his brother. Frustrated, he was about to yell at his brother when a voice stopped him.

"Are you looking for me?"

It was an old man, in the white robes.

"I am Anhora, keeper of the unicorns" He introduced. So that must be it, this sorcerer was angry Arthur had killed the unicorn and now he was cursing his kingdom!

"I have come to deliver a message" Anhora continued "For you Arthur"

"You are the sorcerer killing out crops" Arthur stated, he knew it was true but of course the man denied it.

"That is not my doing it is yours" He said simply

"Why would I kill my own kingdom?" Arthur argued "Come with me, you are under arrest"

As he was about to grab the man he vanished from sight, no smoke or lights, just, gone. This meant Arthur stumbled quiet ungracefully forward, almost falling over.

"When you killed the unicorn you unleashed a curse, you will be tested Arthur Pendragon" Came his voice, now he was on the stairs "If you pass this curse shall be lifted, if not Camelot will fall"

-Break-

"We will go to the forest tomorrow, find this Anhora and make him stop the curse" Arthur told Merlin as they packed, Merlin smirked as he saw Arthur throw yet another chewed through boot at the wall in frustration. For once, Merlin wished he could stay in Camelot, he was tired and his head hurt terribly. The prickling had become a full blown fever now he was sure of it. It was only a matter of time before somebody noticed. Ever since the poisoning Uther had become very, protective, when ever Merlin or Arthur ha shown the slightest hint of illness.

"Arthur, what if Anhora is telling the truth?" Merlin asked quietly.

"You think I'm responsible for all this?" Arthur accused, his temper was getting much shorter as of late.

"No, well not on purpose" Merlin defended, "When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora, watching us"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur cried.

"Well it was only for a second, I thought I was seeing things" Merlin sighed rubbing his head to try and dull the pain, "Besides why would Anhora lie?"

"We had him cornered, he was just talking his way out of it" Arthur supplied, waving Merlin off.

"Arthur, he could disappear into thin air!" Merlin argued, the yelling making his head give a sickening jolt.

"Father has told me about these kinds of sorcerers, they will not rest until we are destroyed!" Arthur yelled "Come on, we have work to do if we are going to be ready for tomorrow"

-Break-

Being on watch wasn't so bad, Merlin decided s he leaned back on the stone. Resting his eyes dulled the pain slightly, unfortunately for him his headache and fever meant his whole body was beginning to ache now. Not to mention he was thirsty. Unfortunately his brother didn't seem to like Merlin's idea of "keeping watch" and Merlin felt a heavy blow with a stick hit his side making him cry out in shock and pain.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch Merlin, you just make yourself comfy" Arthur said sarcastically, "And stop smacking your lips its annoying"

"I'm thirsty" Merlin mumbled

"We all are Merlin" Arthur said slightly softer before going back into the granary. Groaning Merlin hauled himself up and followed. He rounded the corner and saw Arthur staring, a light, somebody was going into the granary! Quickly unsheathing their swords the brothers entered the room, carefully circling the grain, Arthur was poised, ready to run Anhora through, so he looked shocked when a shabby villager was all they found.

"Who are you?" Ordered Arthur, Merlin dropped his sword, thankful he didn't need to fight.

"My name is...Evan My Lord" The man shook with terror.

"I see you think you can help yourself to the grain" Arthur scolded "My fathers law says all looters be executed"

"Please My Lord" The man begged "I do not steal for myself I have three children they have not eaten in two days, they are hungry"

"It's the same for everyone" Arthur said softly, Merlin could tell Arthur felt sorry for the man.

"I know that it is wrong to steal, I just couldn't bare to see them starve" The man whimpered.

"Could you bare for your children to see their father executed?" Merlin asked, not as a threat but as a serious question. The man shook his head pitifully, Merlin glanced at Arthur.

"Then you should go home" Arthur said simply, the man looked shocked.

"Your children will be waiting for you" Merlin added with a soft smile.

"We wont spare you if you are caught again" Arthur added, the man beamed.

"Yes My Lord" He gasped putting down the grain and heading for the door "Thankyou!"

"Wait" Arthur added, picking up the small grain sack the man had been tring to steal and throwing it at him "Use it sparingly"

The man smiled, over joyed. "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind My Lord!" He exclaimed before turning and adding "This will bring it's own reward"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that, was that Arthurs first test?

**Im really looking forward to writing the next chapter as it is different to the actual episode unlike this one. Reviews make me happy and help me write :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Labyrinth of Gerdef III

Merlin moaned at the sound of William knocking and entering the room, the sound seemed ten times louder than it should of been. Quickly whipping the fevered sweat from his face he saw William laying out a small breakfast along with a pitcher and goblet. Wait, goblets?

"You have water?" Merlin asked still half asleep.

"You won't believe it sire the water has returned to the well!" The servant exclaimed "All the sand is gone!"

Despite feeling terrible Merlin beamed before quickly gulping down the water.

"My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk" He gasped after finishing his third goblet worth of water.

"At least some good would of come from the drought then" Came Arthur's teasing voice, the older prince was leaning on his doorway, half empty goblet in hand, grin matching Merlins.

"Want some more?" Merlin offered waving his hand over to the pitcher William was holding. Arthur nodded greedily, though Merlin couldn't blame him.

"It's so strange, the water has returned..." Arthur mused, Merlin quickly gave William the signal to leave them, the bow gave a quick bow and left the room, no doubt to go get water for himself.

"Anhora said you would be tested, last night when you showed mercy to that man, he said this will being its own reward" Merlin replied "Maybe this is your reward"

"He was only being grateful" Arthur replied, taking yet another swig of water.

"Or maybe you passed your test" Merlin added slyly, blinking a few times when his vision blurred at the edges, "We should seek Anhora out"

"We don't negotiate with sorcerers" Arthur sighed, Merlin was getting through to him "Father would have our heads"

"Then it probably best we don't tell him" Merlin grinned

-Break-

Arthur had spent the day wandering the crowds of starving people who kept arriving from the outlying villagers. Morgana and Gwen had been smuggling food to the youngest and oldest members of families, they were doing their best. Morgana had told him not to blame himself. But what if Merlin was right, what if he is to blame?

It was then his younger brother came bursting into the room holding a dish, looking pale. It was then Arthur finally remembered how tired Merlin had looked as of late, perhaps it was the little food and water plus his already skinny body, Arthur was stronger than Merlin, perhaps this famine had taken it toll.

"My servant managed to find me some food" Merlin said, though he didn't sound too pleased, "I, think you should have it though, I've already had a bit and it doesn't really agree with me, you will need your strength tomorrow anyway"

The brown sludge of a stew that Merlin put in front of him didn't look at all appetizing, but he was hungry. He put the sludge into his mouth and made a face, the meat was stringy and generally tough and horrible.

"What kind of meat is this?" Asked Arthur swallowing, Merlin made a face, "It's rat isn't it"

"Try not to think about it" Merlin offered, Arthur threw his spoon at him.

-Break-

They had been wandering in this bloody forest for hours, no sign of Anhora. Merlin had been even slower than usual. Arthur was tired too but even he had to admit Merlin was being completely useless, he should of left him at home. It was then he saw white robes...

"Merlin!" He bellowed before taking off after Anhora through the trees. How that old man managed to move so fast was beyond the prince. However when he ran down after him into the gully it wasn't Anhora he found, it was Evan.

"You" Arthur gasped looking at the piles of food and grain surrounding the hut, a smiling Evan in the middle of it all.

"You didn't really believe that story about my starving children did you?" Laughed Evan cruelly.

"What kind of a man, lies about starving children?" Arthur accused trying to keep his voice even.

"Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain" Evan continued, Arthur turned his back on him, he had more important things to do, "Your father would never of fallen for that trick"

Arthur stopped.

"You hold your tongue" He breathed "Or I will make time to teach you some manners"

"Your father would of had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it" Evan taunted, smiling, Arthur did his best to ignore but every word seemed to cut into him, "That's why I doubt you would make a good king"

"You know nothing of what my father thinks!" Arthur retorted, his temper getting the best of him.

"I know he wishes for a better son, one worthy of taking his place" Evan continued "Oh wait, he does, he adopted a little peasant boy to take you place, Merlin gets his praise all the time, doesn't he?"

That's not true,that's not true! Arthur chanted in his head.

"You shame him" Evan added, that was it! Arthur unsheathed his sword and hurled himself at the man, who picked up his sword also and soon the two were dueling. Arthur was going to show this man he was a prince his father could be proud of. Merlin was not his fathers favorite! He taught Merlin everything he knew about being a prince for goodness sake, his father did not want to replace him!

Before Arthur could really think about what was happening he had the man backup against a tree, sword by his side, helpless. He lifted his sword, ready to bring down a fatal blow but before he did, Evan disappeared into thin air. Turning he found himself face to face with Anhora.

"You did this!" Arthur growled

"It was a test to see what is truly in your heart" Anhora replied stone faced "Why did you kill this man?"

"He insulted my honour!" Arthur yelled, still angry from the words that man, if he had even been a real man, had said to him.

"You could of chosen to ignore his taunts, what harm could they do you?" Anhora asked

"You will lift this curse!" Arthur ordered lifting his sword.

"It is not in my power" Anhora sighed.

"Then you will die!" Arthur roared before swiping his sword, however Anhora disappeared once again.

"Killing me will not help you" He continued from behind Arthur, the prince turned and leapt but once again he was gone before he could strike. The princes landed heavily on the ground.

"You have shown you will kill to protect your pride" Anhora declared dramatically "You have failed the test"

This was the second test! How could he of been so stupid, he wanted to defend himself but he knew he couldn't.

"For this, Camelot will suffer greatly" Anhora continued, looking down at Arthur laying on the ground.

"My people have done nothing!" He yelled in a desperate attempt, surely he could show so mercy.

"Your peoples suffering is not my doing, it is yours" Anhora scowled "No only have you caused the suffering of your kingdom but you have caused the death of your own kin"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, he was completely shocked, nobody had died, not in his family at least. He felt dread fill his stomach, what if he returned to find his father or Morgana dead?

"Arthur!" Came the call of Merlin who it seemed had finally caught up, he walked up the hill to meet Anhora and Arthur, thats when Arthur understood. Merlin didn't just look tired, he looked _sick_.

Oh no.

**Told you it was going to be different. The final test is one that I am particularly proud of :) The next chapter shall reveal it ;)**

**I also want to do some more chapters after this with Uther and Merlin in them, There will be alot more Uther in the next chapter also**


	21. Chapter 21: Labyrinth of Gerdef IV

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur demanded angrily dragging Merlin back to his rooms for some rest.

I, I didn't know it was the curse that was making me sick, I just thought with the lack of food and water and all" Merlin babbled

"Arthur! Merlin!" Came the stern cry of their father and for a second of dread Arthur thought Uther had seen him with Anhora but it was not the case.

"All our remaining supplies have rotted, every single grain" He he spat clearly furious, "We need to find this sorcerer quickly and Arthur I need you to stop distributing food from the palace stores, we need the food for our army"

"But what about the people?" Merlin gasped horrified that they were going to be left to starve.

"It is the way things must be" Uther sighed, it was then that Uther's eyes landed on Merlin. Arthur could tell their father was seeing exactly what they had both missed, Merlin had dark circles around his eyes along with his skin having a sickly yellow tint, made even more terrible by the thin layer of sweat from the fever.

"Did you not eat enough Merlin?" Asked Uther concerned, Arthur could see his fathers ees flick to him, looking for the same afflictions.

"It's the curse" Arthur admitted "We found the sorcerer, he told me that it was the curse on Camelot making Merlin sick"

Only half of that was true, Anhora was magical but he didn't put the curse on Camelot, he did. It wasn't Anhora's fault Merlin was ill, it was his, but he couldn't tell him father that.

"Merlin you will go straight to your chambers and rest, Arthur get Gaius" Uther ordered quickly giving Merlin a light push on the shoulder towards his rooms, Merlin glanced back at Arthur sadly.

-Break-

Uther accompanied Merlin to his chambers, he mentally slapped himself for not noticing the boys poor appearance. Why that blasted sorcerer has targeted Merlin to be effected by the curse he did not know, but he did know that he wanted them to die slowly and painfully for it.

"Really father I don't need to stay in bed" Merlin argued feebly as Uther called for his servant, within minuted Merlin had been changed and practically dragged into his bed. It worried the king how after he was blinking, his vision was obviously giving him trouble.

"Do not worry, Gaius will be able to cure you of these afflictions" Uther said boldly, even if he didn't believe it entirely himself he wanted top put his son at ease. Gaius and ARthur came back into the room a few moments after, it was almost exactly the same as the incident a few months ago with the poison.

"If you will leave me to work on him I will alert you once my diagnosis is complete" Gaius said in his 'leave me to work or you will suffer' voice. The king and Prince hastily left the room. As he closed the wooden doors he could hear Merlin's voice insisting that he was "fine".

Arthur spent a lot of time pacing before getting frustrated and stomping off somewhere, no doubt to go and smash his training dummy into a thousand pieces. Uther stayed, he had more patience than his son. Though by the time Gaius emerged from the chamber even Uther was beginning to feel the temptation of breaking down the door.

"I have given him medicine to keep a fever at bay but it seems mostly ineffective" Gaius sighed "He refuses to rest so I have had to drug him to sleep, but he is fight that too, though I doubt he can for much longer"

"Thankyou Gaius" The king sighed before entering the youngest princes chamber, silently. The boy was leaning on his side with one elbow trying to get up and loosing the battle with Gaius sleeping draft. It was almost comical.

"You should rest" Uther said quietly giving Merlin a light push back onto the pillows.

"I should help Arthur, fin' the sorcerer" He slurred, eyes glazed and half closed, "Pretty pathetic prince rnt' I?"

Uther felt his spirit dampen at that. It was true that Arthur was well respected and loved b the people, as was Merlin, but they didn't see Prince Merlin, they saw a boy who got lucky. They didn't see Merlin as a protector of the people like they saw Arthur, even after Merlin had killed a wraith.

"You do fine Merlin" Uther assured, Merlin seemed to have the smallest of smile flick ono his face before he finally succumbed to the sleeping draft and his head lolled to the side.

-Break-

Arthur marched into the forest angrily, he had had enough.

"Anhora!" He bellowed "Come out!"

"What do you want?" Came the mans tired voice from behind him, couldn't this guy ever appear in front of him for once?

"Another chance, please, I know it's my fault" Arthur admitted "PLease, If you give me another chance to lift the curse I will pass it"

"You truly believe that?" Anhora asked "You will pass the test?"

"Yes, please" Arthur begged, he could just image his fathers disgust at him begging a sorcerer for something.

"Very well"

-Break-

Merlin awoke with a start. Arthur was going to take another test. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did, he could almost hear his brother asking Anhora for a second chance, he had to get to him.

He carefully got out of bed, he knew he could never walk to wherever Arthur was, he was going to have to teleport, he had only tried this spell once when trying to get to the dragons chamber without having to distract guards. It worked easily enough then.

"cyningæðe Bacerrn Arthur" He chanted, feeling more of his strength leave him as he said the spell and a silent, magical wind picked him up and then deposited him roughly on the forest floor. He looked up and saw Arthur standing with Anhora, the latter summoned two similar boxes onto the tree stump.

"Arthur!" Merlin called feebly getting got his feet, thanking the gods Arthur had not seen his magic.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Arthur scolded

"Arthur, do you wish to take this test or not?" Asked Anhora seriously, "Merlin rest by the foot of the tree"

Merlin was all too happy to comply, as long as he could stop Arthur from doing anything stupid and self sacrificing he was happy.

"Now, here is how the test works" Anhora stated pointing tot he two boxes, "I shall give you a key that can open either of these boxes, however once one had been unlocked, the other will be destroyed, in this red box is a counter curse, it will top the famine effecting Camelot and your crops will re grow"

Arthur smiled, obviously the red box was the one to pick.

"However, this counter curse will not cure Merlin, he will still die" Anhora continued to Arthurs horror, "In the blue box is the cure for Merlin's illness, you simply have to choose which box to unlock"

Anhora handed Arthur an ornate golden key then stepped to the side to watch Arthur's choice. Arthur felt so torn, if he saved the kingdom Merlin would die, if he saved Merlin then the kingdom would die.

"Do it Arthur" Merlin said seriously "Don't sacrifice thousands of lives just to save one"

Deep down he knew Merlin was right, besides the youngest Pendragon could never forgive himself if his saved life cost thousands of others theirs.

"I'm sorry" Arthur sighed, holding back the tears that pricked his eyes as he picked up the red box, "Please forgive me for this Merlin"

"You know I already do" The boy smiled, Arthur took a deep breath and forced the key into the lock and quickly twisted it, the lid flew open and a stream of silvery light flooded out. Faintly he heard Merlin gasp behind him before going completely silent. God, he had killed his own brother.

"You have shown that you know the needs of the many out weight the needs of the one, even if it pains you, you chose the option that would save more lives, you have past"

"You made me murder my own brother" Arthur sighed as the box and key disappeared, he turn to see Merlin leaning against the tree, still.

"Your brother lives" Anhora smiled "He is simply sleeping, the illness took much of his strength"

"He's alive?" Arthur sighed smiling.

"Yes" Anhora confirmed before disappearing, though Arthur found he didn't care. Camelot was going to be ok.


	22. Chapter 22: An Act of Kindness

Uther was in a state of panic. Not only had Arthur snuck off into the forest, no doubt to go face a sorcerer alone but now Gaius has told him Merlin was gone from his bed. Obviously the younger prince had gone after his brother. Uther was about to go off in search of his sons when he noticed the towns people happily bringing in the harvest. Food was everywhere.

Uther sighed, his sons had obviously killed the sorcerer and were now no doubt on their way back to the city. The king waited near the front gate under the guise that he was making sure the food was distributed. It was then he saw the two figures pass through the gates, Merlin leaned on Arthur obviously tired but looking much healthier.

"I take it this is your doing?" The king smiled "Is the sorcerer dead?"

Arthur and Merlin glanced at one another, obviously something was on their minds.

"He will bother us no more" Arthur smiled, Uther knew he wasn't getting the whole story but as long as the sorcerer was dead he really didn't care.

"Both of you, make sure the granary is re stocked and Arthur make sure your brother gets to bed after that" Uther added patting both boys in the arm before urning back to go to the castle. He could hear Arthur teasing his brother as well as Merlin's whining that he had to go to bed. They were an odd bunch.

-Break-

"Come on Merlin, we need to do this" Arthur whispered as they snuck the unicorn horn out of the palace wrapped in red cloth.

After a few minuted of walking they found a pretty glade to make the grave in, Merlin gathered stones and made a kind of casket which Arthur lowered the horn into on a bed of cloth.

"I should never of taken your life" Arthur muttered to the horn and began stacking the stones onto it, "I'm sorry".

"Arthur" Merlin gasped, looking at something in front of the boys, Arthur turned and saw to his delight that a pure white unicorn was staring back at them. It was the same one he had killed.

_When he who kills a unicorn, proves himself to be pure of heart. The unicorn will live again. _

Anhora's voice echoed through the glade, making both princes smile as they watched the unicorn turn and leave them. Both knew that they wouldn't be seeing it again.

-Break-

Merlin sat in his usual place in the tavern, sipping at mead. His father would be furious if he knew Merlin often came here, dressed in a clock to listen to the people talk. Ever since the milk maid incident he had used a rougher clock, the people mostly ignored him, taking him for a traveler who simply didn't want to be disturbed.

Unfortunately for the prince nothing of interest was being said to night and he quickly paid for his mead and left. It was quiet outside, it was not yet too late, the stars were out but it was still odd so many people were indoors. Thats when he heard crying. It sounded like a small child somewhere in on the they alley ways. Merlin followed the sound until he found a small doorway in which a tiny figure was curled up in.

"Hello" He said slowly, it still made the child jump, "Are you lost?"

The little girl raised her head slightly, she had short brown hair that was knotted and dirty, her clothes looked as if they were once very nice but now they were torn and faded. She looked up at the hooded stranger with fear. Merlin quickly removed the hood and knelt down next to her.

"It's ok, my names Merlin, do you have a name?" He asked softly.

"Aida" She whimpered quietly.

"Well Aida, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"My family...my mama and papa gave all the food they had to me so I could live when the curse came" She sniffed "They both went to sleep, they wont wake up"

Merlin felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, she couldn't be more than four, her parents had done everything to keep her alive in the famine and had obviously died of dehydration and starvation.

"Where are they?" He asked quietly.

"Men with swords came and took them away, I was scared so i hid" She confessed.

"Come with me, I'm a prince, I will take you to see the court Physician, he will help you" Merlin smiled offering the girl his hand, which she took. Merlin smoothly scooped up the little girl in his arms and carried her back to the castle, earning him several starnge looks from people in windows and on the street.

As Merlin entered the courtyard he was shocked to see his father and Arthur talking by the stairs, they must of just come out for some air after dinner. Both royals looked at Merlin and raised their eyebrows, Aida hid her face in Merlin's shoulder.

"This" Merlin said indicating to the girl "Is Aida, her parents died in the famine, I found her in an alleyway crying, I was just taking her to Gaius to see if he knew of a home for her"

Merlin felt a small amount of pride when Uther gave him an approving smile. Merlin nodded respectfully and then quickly made his way to Gaius's tower.

"Merlin?" Gaius sighed when he saw the small bundle that was the child, "What happened?"

Merlin took the time to explain and Gaius nodded sadly, giving the girl a quick check over before giving her some food, which she wolfed down and promptly fell asleep in Gaius's cot.

"Do you known of anybody who could take her in?" Merlin asked quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"Not many people died during the famine, the only couple I know of were some bakers, that was most likely her family" Gaius sighed "I think they were good friends with Tom and Gwen, perhaps they would take her?"

"I know Gwen would" Merlin nodded, "I'll take her there tomorrow morning"

-Break-

The next morning Merlin carried Aida down to the lower town again, everybody turned and stared at the sight of a prince of Camelot carried a shabby girl, there was much whispering, Merlin ignored it. Though he was happy when he reached the door to Gwen's house.

Tom smiled when he opened the door.

"Hello Merlin, and little Aida, how are you?" The man beamed and welcomed the two in, Gwen hugged Aida fondly. Merlin explained the situation and both their smiles faded.

"They were good people, Aida was there whole world, I'm sorry to hear what happened" Tom sighed, Gwen picked up Aida.

"Of course we can take her, can't we father" Gwen asked tentatively

"Yes of course, we can't just leave her can we?" Tom smiled at the little girl, Aida beamed, so did Merlin.

-Break-

Uther watched as Merlin returned to the castle, having found the girl a new home. He was proud of him. He may not have the strength or experience his brother had but he had heart.

And that was just as important.

**N'awwww isn't Merlin a sweetie :P**


	23. Chapter 23: Le Morte d'Arthur I

Arthur wasn't sure if bringing Merlin on this hunt was a good idea. They said a beast had been terrorizing the land and the forest they were in was just too quiet. He had been expecting a boar or maybe a bear but now he was beginning to doubt. He made sure to stay in front of his brother at all times should something jump out at them.

A strange roar echoed over the hill making the group freeze. That didn't sound like a boar...

"it's probably more afraid of you than you are of it" Arthur reasoned a little nervously, the other knights nodded. Arthur turned and signaled his knights to circle around however Merlin's eyes widening in fright made him turn. A huge creature with the head of a snake and the body of a leopard burst from the tree's its tongue flicked menacingly. No orders needed to be given, all of them turned and ran.

Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, Merlin was just behind him. Good. However a few seconds later he heard a thump indicating somebody had hit the ground. He turned and was horrified to see Merlin, sprawled and the ground on his back facing the beat. Arthur quickly scooped him up by the shoulder and they continued running. It wasn't until they got to the road they realized they were a man down.

"Where's Sir Bedivere?" Merlin asked panting, an horrible tortured scream from the forest was their answer.

-Break-

"Sire" Gaius concluded "That creature cannot be any other than the questing beast"

"Thats a myth surely" Arthur argued, Uther silenced him.

"According to the books of old, the sighting of such a creature is supposed to be an omen of a time of great upheaval" Gaius finished

"There is no need to fear old wives tales" Uther concluded "Arthur you and your knights will set out at dawn to kill this beast"

Arthur nodded and let his gaze wander to Merlin. Uther nodded. He was worried that Merlin was not ready for such a challenge but the boy had to learn somehow. The knights and princes left Uther and Gaius to speak.

"Sire, the last time this beats was spotted, Ygraine died" Gaius implored "Don't dismiss this"

"I have told you not to speak of that night again" Uther snapped angrily, "I have conquered the old religion!"

-Break-

"Merlin!"

The call almost made Merlin drop his sword, which had had been practicing with in his room.

"Come in Gaius" He called putting the sword down on his table.

"I need to warn you this is no ordinary beast" Gaius said seriously, Merlin felt worry build up.

"In the centre of the old religion is the power of life and death itself" Gaius explained "The questing beats carries that power, one bite, you die, there is no remedy"

Merlin swallowed, "If it's the power of death what about the power of life?" he asked.

"That is a complex thing for another time Merlin" Gaius said mysteriously, reminding Merlin of the dragon.

"I will look after us Gaius" He sighed "Don't worry"

The young prince gave the physician a smile before quickly sheathing his sword and grabbing his pack. He made his way down tot he courtyard where Arthur was addressing the knights.

"Arthur!" CAme Morgana's panicked cry and she ran down the stairs "You cannot face it! Please don't go!"

"Morgana go back to bed" Arthur soothed

"No I've seen terrible things please!" She cried

"Morgana come on" Merlin took her arm and lead her back up the stairs to the guards, Morgana still yelling and screaming.

-Break-

Merlin decided he did not like caves, and this one didn't look good, even for a cave. The whole place was dark, even with the flames from the torches, he looked at Arthur worriedly. They had been tracking the beast all day, fighting it in it's own den would prove difficult.

Arthur waved the knights off down one of the tunnels while Merlin followed his brother down the main one. No more sounds could be heard from the beast, Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that it was waiting for them so it could strike.

Merlin took a deep, shaky breath as they entered a large cavern covered in human bones, Arthur quickly stepped in front of him.

A hiss echoed through the cave, then a roar. Merlin turned to see the beast raising it's head ready to strike. Arthur gave Merlin a push back and swung his sword, narrowly missing the creatures snout. Merlin took this time to climb upwards on the caves many walls in order to strike with more force. Instead Merlin watched completely shocked by the beats knocking Arthur onto the rocks, the prince was unconscious instantly.

"Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!" He yelled enchanting the sword with a blue magical flame and sent in flying into the beats side. The prince jumped down, bring his sword down on the beast should at the same time, the creature thrashed roared sending Merlin to the ground where he was quickly slashed across the back by sharp claws. He gave a pained cry. A few seconds later he was relived to see the beast had dropped to the ground dead. Painfully Merlin stood and made his way over to Arthur.

"It didn't bite you...it...didn't" He begged, feeling blood seeping through not only Arthur's chain mail, but his own. He was vaguely aware that the knights were entering the room and asking him what happened but his grip on consciousness was getting weak.

"Bitten...tried to save 'im" Merlin muttered before face planting the dirt floor. He could hear a lot of commotion going on as well as words being thrown around as well.

_blood loss...bite marks...slashed back...beast's dead...help the princes...stretcher...blood..._

-Break-

Uther was watching the patrol return. Who knew this apparently 'formidable' beast would take so little time to kill. Uther turned away from the window and headed down the council chambers, his sons would report to him there soon no doubt. Thats when a dirty knight ran into him.

"Sire!" He gasped "It's your sons, the beast it got them, they are both badly hurt"

The knight didn't get to say much else as Uther pushed past him and ran to the physicians tower faster than he had ever run before.

"Where are they!" He bellowed "Where are my sons!"

The king entered hell he was sure of it. Arthur was laid on the table on his back, his shoulder was bloody and a sheen on sweat from a fever was already visible. What worried him the most was that he was completely still, like he was already gone. Merlin on the other hand had been laid in a cot on his stomach, three large slashes ripped through his chain mail.

"Arthur! Merlin!" the king cried looking from one to the other in desperation.

"Merlin was slashed by the bests claws, the wounds are deep but I am about to start stitching them" Gaius explained as he removed the princes chain mail and shirt and cleaned the wounds and began stitching, "It's Arthur I'm more worried about, I've cleaned and bandaged his wounds but I fear he has been bitten"

The king looked down at Arthurs still face in pure agony, he couldn't loose either of them, let alone both, he just couldn't. Gaius came and began looking Arthur over again so Uther gave him space and went to Merlin, who was now bandaged and lying still.

"Fa...ther?" Merlin wheezed, looking up at Uther with half closed eyes

"It's ok Merlin, you are back in Camelot" The king soothed as best he could.

"Ar...Arthur?" Merlin asked stammering terribly

"Gaius is seeing to him" The king replied

"Tried...to save...him" Merlin whimpered and closed his eyes again, Gaius hadn't given him anything for the pain.


	24. Chapter 24: Le Morte d'Arthur II

_The beast was chasing him and Arthur it was getting closer and then suddenly they were trapped, huge walls of stone were surrounding them, they couldn't get out. _

_Arthur was trying to protect him his sword was knocked out of his hands and the beast sunk its fangs into his shoulder._

"_NO! ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled but then the beast tossed his brothers lifeless body to the ground, the beast was coming for him! He felt he cold stones against his back and the beast got closer and closer, he couldn't get away._

_He wanted to look away but he couldn't the creatures cold eyes were staring at him freezing him in place._

"_No! No, stay away!" _

"Merlin!"

Something had grabbed him by the shoulders, it was then Merlin realized he was in pitch black, he struggled futilely against his captor even thought every movement made his back stab in pain. He just wanted to get away...

"Merlin you need to wake up! You are going to hurt yourself!"

Wake up? It was then Merlin realized it was so dark because his eyes were closed, he snapped them open and stopped struggling, his back ached. He blinked a few times and his fathers face came into view. It was then he realized it was Uther who had him by the shoulders. He was confused, where did the beast go? Wasn't he in a cave a second ago? It was then Merlin realized to his shame that not only was his breathing still panicked and shaky but he was trembling.

"Arthur? Where's Arthur is he alright?" Merlin blurted out, his father loosened his grip but didn't let go, "The beast it was...I stabbed but but...I...I don't know..."

"Relax Merlin" Uther soothed, gently laying Merlin down into his bed again, "The beats is dead, from what the knights tell me, both you and Arthur killed it, both swords were found in its corpse"

"Arthur" Merlin said again getting up even though his back still ached, "I have to see Arthur"

"You need to rest" Uther scolded

"I need to see Arthur!" Merlin insisted walking awkwardly to the door, not even bothering to put a shirt on over his bandages.

The sight that met him was horrible. Arthur was bandaged but he was still unconscious and he would twitch every now and then, just by looking Merlin could tell his fever was too high.

"He...he was bitten, wasn't he" Merlin muttered. Gaius who was tending to the princes fever, nodded.

"I'm afraid so"

Merlin walked over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

"I...I tried, really I did" He whispered sadly,

"I know you did" Uther sighed entering the room and sitting down by Arthurs bed side, placing his hand on Arthur's forehead comfortingly.

"Father..." Merlin began slowly "I could...maybe there is a spell somewhere that could heal him?"

Uther glared at Merlin for a long moment before sighed and hanging his head.

"No Merlin, no magic" Uther said, obviously tempted.

-Break-

"Hello?" Merlin called as he transported himself to the Dragon's cavern, his father thought he was resting in his room.

"Merlin" The dragon greeted

"I've failed Arthur" Merlin sighed

"You would not be here were that true" The dragon spoke.

"He was bitten by the questing beats! He is going to die!" Merlin cried.

"If he breathes there is hope" The dragon stated calmly

"None of my magic spells are more powerful than a questing beast bite, I can't save him" Merlin replied.

"You do not know **how **to save him" The dragon replied mysteriously

"But you do?" Merlin asked hope filling his chest.

"Perhaps" The dragon smiled "It will not be easy..."

"I'll do anything!" Said Merlin boldly "Its my destiny to protect him"

"The questing beast is a creature of the magic of life and death, the questing beast is death, the cup of life, is life" The dragon replied "Go to the place over the white mountains called the Isle of the blessed, there you will find a high priest who can help you use the cup to heal Arthur"

"Thankyou" Merlin gasped "Thankyou!"

-Break-

"Merlin where have you been?" Asked Uther hurriedly from Arthur's bedside, "We couldn't find you anywhere"

"I was in the library" Merlin lied smoothly "I know a way to save Arthur! I need to go to the Isle of the blest and get water and-"

"No!" Uther stood quickly "That is an evil place, even if you found the water of life another life would need to be given for Arthur's, I will not let you make that sacrifice!"

"But Arthur..." Merlin trailed off. Suddenly very angry with his father he turned and stormed out of the room. How could he just let Arthur die?

Quickly Merlin threw together some food and dressed himself, after this his back began to hurt terribly so with a few muttered words he dulled the pain with his magic and quickly ran out of his room. He had to get to the stables and take a horse before his father or gaius realized he was going. He paused before leaving his room and quickly grabbed a quil and paper and scribbled a note for his father to find.

Then he ran out of his room towards the stable.

-Break-

Hours past since Merlin had stormed out of Arthur's rooms. Gaius stayed with Arthur tending to his fever while Uther went to try and help his youngest son understand. He couldn't have one boy trade his life for the other. Either way he lost a son and he couldn't bare it.

He was surprised to find Merlin was not in his bed, in fact he wasn't in his room at all. Glancing around he found a note on the table in the middle of the room, Merlin's handwriting was scrawled across it.

_Father,_

_I know you forbade it but I'm going to get the cure for Arthur, I don't care what the cost is. _

_Arthur is the heir to Camelot and the future king and he will be a great one I know he will. I can't stand by and watch him die when I know there is something I can do to help him._

_Arthur has always been the real prince, I just a spare really and I know I would be a rubbish king._

_Don't worry_

_Everything will be fine_

_Merlin._

Uther felt his heart clench, that stupid boy! He must of left hours ago, there was no way of catching him now. How could he think of himself as a "spare" prince! He crumpled the note and ran back to Gaius in Arthur's room. The physician seemed to be trying to calm Arthur who was tossing under his sheets.

"Sleep Arthur" Uther sighed, running his hand along Arthurs cheek, the prince seemed to calm slightly at his fathers touch, Uther didn't know what to hope. Either ay he lost one of his sons.

-Break-

_Arthur was floating, but everywhere there was heat and pain. Every now and then he would hear some jumbled words, eh was sure he had heard his father at one point. For some reason he couldn't seem to wake._

_Thats when a white flash struck him, wincing he tried to move but he couldn't. Thats when he felt something. Merlin was in trouble. He knew he was. He was going somewhere...he was going to die._

_Arthur want to wake up and help his brother but he just couldn't seem to find the energy to move._

"_Sleep Arthur"_

_A voice echoed through the strange black abyss and Arthur did just that. _


	25. Chapter 25: Le Morte d'Arthur III

Merlin rode as fast as he could, grateful he could remember the directions the dragon had given him. He felt a pang of guilt for disobeying Uther but he knew it was for the best. Hope arose in his chest when he saw the white mountains come into view, it wouldn't take long now. Merlin thanked the gods that the Isle was not more than a few hours hard ride away.

The Isle was quiet, it was eerie. Swallowing Merlin jumped into the bot by the dock, surprised when it started moving by itself, the naturally clumsy prince almost fell into the water. The boat lead him through the Isle canals, the entire place seemed so dead and quite, he wondered why such a magical place could seem so desolate.

Finally the boat sopped at a doorway of stone leading up stairs. Quickly the prince jumped to his feet, almost falling into the river again and headed up the stairs. They lead him into a huge grasy courtyard, which apart from a stone table, was bare.

"Hello?" He called, for a heartbreaking moment Merlin wondered if there were any priests left for the old religion.

"Hello Merlin" Came a smooth voice, making Merlin whip around to be face to face with a woman matching the description Arthur had given him of the witch, Nimueh. She was the one who had poisoned him and trapped Arthur in the cave! And the one who made the wraith!

"You" Was all Merlin could manage to whisper

"Do you know who I am?" She asked coyly

"Nimueh" Merlin sighed trying not to look nervous "You can't be who the dragon meant"

"And why is that?" She asked smiling, she reminded Merlin of a cat, playing with a mouse before they cornered and devoured it.

"You tried to kill me" Merlin muttered "And Arthur"

"Before I knew your importance" Nimueh argued "It seems you want to strike a bargain with me, that is why you are here no?"

"I want a cure for Arthur, he was bitten by the questing beast" Merlin said bolding "I know a prince needs to be paid"

"To save a life there must be a death, the balance of the world must stay" Nimueh replied seriously now.

"I willingly give my life, for Arthurs" Merlin said confidently

"How brave!" She exclaimed, clearly amused, "Prince for a prince"

"Whatever I need to do I will do, his life is worth a hundred of mine" Merlin implored, doubt never took over for a second, Nimueh seemed impressed by this.

"This" Nimueh continued taking out a golden cup, "Is the cup of life, if Arthur drinks water from this, he will live"

Merlin took a breath and stepped up to the stone table, watching as Nimueh yelled powerful magic words, rain filling the cup up to the brim before coming to an unnatural halt. She then continued to pour the water into a vile made of metal clasped with stones for the young prince.

"The bargain is struck" She said simply, passing him the vile and gripping his hand, "I hope it pleases you"

-Break-

When Merlin had ridden to the Isle of the Blessed he had ridden faster than he ever had before. Now, on his return he seemed to double his speed. The fastest race horse in the kingdom couldn't of gone faster, even so it was nightfall upon his return. However when he returned to the city he dawned his cloak and tied the horse to a tree just outside the city. He knew his father would be on the look out for him, if he came thundering into the courtyard he would be stopped before he could cure Arthur.

Slipping inside the palace he quickly ran to his brothers room. Thankfully the king wasn't there, Gaius was, but the old physician was fast asleep by the bedside in his chair. Merlin quickly made his way over and cradled Arthur's head in his lap so that he wouldn't gag on the water in his unconscious state. Quickly he undid the clasp and poured the water gently into Arthur's mouth, the prince managed to swallow most of it.

_Please,__please__please__work_Merlin begged inwardly. The prince didn't look much better, he just hoped the water would work. It was then that the king returned as Merlin was getting up from the bed.

"Merlin!" The king cried "You're back, what did you do!"

"Father I-" Merlin began but Gaius, who had been awoken by the kings shouting shushed him and indicated to Arthur who was moving his head slightly, breathing deeply then to everybody's surprise, his eyes fluttered open for the first time in days.

The eldest prince looked confused and his raised his head from the pillow and glanced around. Uther seemed to forget his anger at Merlin and rushed to Arthur's side.

"Arthur" He breathed with relief, Merlin was glad he was happy. He could see Gaius glaring sadly at him, he knew.

"We thought we lost you" Uther continued

"Don't worry father I'm not going to die" Arthur laughed before turning to Merlin "Are you alright?"

"The beast slashed me across the back but I'll recover" Merlin lied, secretly wondering how long it would take before death came for him.

-Break-

Feeling tired Merlin made his way back to his room. He wondered if the tiredness wa sbecause the spell was working or because of all the riding he had just done, either way, bed sounded good about now. So he was extremely shocked when hands grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Uther glared at Merlin for a few seconds before gripping his shoulders.

"What price did you pay to get that cure for your brother?" He asked clearly, he seemed on the brink of rage, Merlin swallowed.

"It doesn't matter" Merlin whispered somehow managing to shake Uther's hold, "Don't worry father, everything will be alright"

He gave a small smile before returning to his room, leaving a very shocked and upset king standing in the hall alone.

-Break-

Arthur felt great. Thank goodness Gaius had been able to cure him of the bite, it seemed he had been out for days. He spent most of the next morning resting but his health was on the rise, he could get out of bed and walk around fine, Gaius simply told him not to do anything strenuous or stressful. That meant no paper work but it also meant no training or riding. The prince quickly found himself very bored.

After a few minuted of sitting at his desk doing nothing he finally decided to go and see Merlin, he had to admit Merlin seemed relieved as any of the others when he woke up, yet his brother had not come to see him all morning. Maybe he was just asleep.

The prince made his way down the halls to Merlin's rooms. The room was still dim, Uther had dismissed both of the princes servants while they were ill, Gaius was too look after them so Merlin must of been sleeping late. Grinning, happy he could finally get back at Merlin for when he was his servant he grabbed the curtains of the large window at the side of the room and threw it open.

"Rise and shine!" He bellowed expecting Merlin to groan and get angry, instead he didn't hear anything. Arthur turned he could see Merlin's back was too him, he was shaking. Concerned Arthur made his way over to the bed and carefully turned Merlin on his back. What he saw made him step back in shock. Merlin's skin was marred by horrible whitish purple blisters, all over his face and neck, in fact every part of his skin seemed to have bits of the rash spread out over it. His breath was shaky and it seemed like he was struggling to breath.

"Merlin..." Arthur gasped feeling panicked, Merlin couldn't be this sick, not _again,_ "GAURDS!"

the uniformed men burst into the room looking for some attacker, instead finding a panicked prince.

"Get Gaius!" Arthur bellowed "Get my father! Now!"

The men ran out of the room as quickly as they had come, no doubt sensing the severity of the situation.

"Merlin can you hear me?" Arthur asked wanting to give the boy a shake but he didn;t know if that would hurt him more.

"Arthur..." Merlin replied shakily between labored breaths.

"Don't worry, Gaius will fix you up, he will" Arthur assured "He cured a questing beast bite, he can cure this"

Merlin seemed to find something funny about that cause he gave a weak laugh, which quickly turned to a whimper of pain. Arthur felt like every second was an hour, when was his father going to get here? Where was Gaius for goodness sakes!

**There is actually so much whump in this one story its ridiculous! And i still need to find a way to get the whipping that Dark Knight of Camelot requested, im thinking kidnapping for that. I will need to give Merlin a break XD**


	26. Chapter 26: Le Morte d'Arthur IV

Arthur found himself in a state of mild panic pacing from left to right, not wanting to leave Merlin but wanting to run down and carry Gaius up the stairs in an effort to make him get here faster. Finally Gaius came through the doors, medical bag in hand, he didn't seem shocked that Merlin was sick, was Merlin lying when he said the beast only slashed him?

"Please sire let me take a look at him" Gaius asked pushing past the worried prince, leaving Arthur to look from the foot of the bed nervously.

"Gaius what's wring with him?" Arthur asked "Where did those blisters come from, he looked fine yesterday night!"

"Please try to keep yourself calm sire, we don't want you exhausting yourself, your not at full strength yet" Gaius reminded as he checked Merlin over, a grim look on his face.

Please don't be the plague… Arthur silently begged, he had heard a disease similar to this effecting people in far away lands.

"Arthur what is the meaning of all this yelling" Sighed Uther, he didn't look surprised that Merlin was sick either, what the hell was going on?

"Merlin…" Uther sighed looking at his youngest son, he look, regretful?

"What's happening, why is Merlin so sick?" Arthur asked

"We think he did something foolish" Gaius sighed.

"You can cure his can't you Gaius" Uther asked though he didn't seem to believe he could.

"It's no ordinary illness, I wish I could help but I can't" Gaius's voice seemed to break on the last word.

"Wroth it…" Merlin mumbled.

"Merlin what did you do you idiot!" Arthur demanded his voice feeling shaky.

"I went to Nimueh on the…Isle of the blessed" Merlins voice was croaky and hard to hear through the laboured breathing, "Got her to trade my life…for yours"

"Nimueh!" Uther roared, "That witch!"

"Arthur on the other hand felt horrified, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. No, no Merlin couldn't of done **that**. Arthur had been going to die and now, Merlin was taking his place it wasn't fair! He would kill that witch! Uther seemed to feel the same way because he stormed out, Gaius right behind him, the king could use somebody to talk him out of doing anything rash, leaving the princes alone.

"That was stupid Merlin" Arthur scolded though he couldn't being himself to sound angry, Merlin looked to pitiful.

"Worth it…you're the r-real prince, I'd be a rubbish, king" Merlin muttered

"What do you mean real prince? You are a real prince" Arthur sighed, he hoped Merlin wasn't delirious, he didn't look like he had a fever then again the blisters made it hard to tell.

"Nah…" Merlin breathed "People like you better, they would'n wan' me for a king…I'd hate it"

"Yeah, not much of a monarch, but still Merlin you shouldn't of done that, your just as much a prince as I am" Arthur continued trying his best not to sound too sad though his voice shook a little.

"Your life's worth a hundred of mine…" Merlin mumbled

"That's not true!" Arthur argued.

Merlin didn't reply this time he seemed to be asleep though he still twitched and his fists curled and uncurled gripping the sheets. Arthur felt his guts swirl.

-Break-

"Uther you need to calm down before your temper gets the best of you and you punch a servant down the stairs!" Gaius scolded; Uther did not slow his walk until they had entered his chamber.

"I can't believe I ever called that witch friend" He spat the last word like it was poison, "The next time she dares to show her face, I swear I will kill her"

"Nimueh is not somebody you should fight Uther" Gaius sighed, "You would only get yourself killed"

"She took my wife from me Gaius!" Uther snapped "She took Ygraine and now she is going to take Merlin!"

"Getting yourself killed wont bring them back" Gaius pointed out, both men silenced after that, the shouting must have been loud by that point because the silence was terrible.

"This is the third time Gaius" Uther sighed, "The third time Merlin has been deathly ill"

"It's hardly the boys fault" Gaius pointed out defensively

"I'm not saying that!" Uther snapped, "He needs, protection"

"He is brave sire, he looks after Arthur and Arthur looks after him" Gaius sighed "That's what brothers do"

-Break-

Gwen and Morgana came to see Merlin but they couldn't seem to bare it for very long, they said their goodbyes but Merlin didn't seem to stir. Arthur on the other hand had spent his time gathering every book in the library about ancient magic and reading them by Merlin's bedside. He soon learnt that if a high priest who had the power of life and death gave water from the cup of life to another person, said person would die in another's place. It must have been what Merlin did. Merlin stirred slightly, he hadn't let Gaius give him any medicine, no point seeing as he was going to die. The physician was much the same as Morgana and Gwen, he couldn't stand watching Merlin slowly slip away, his visits were short, usually his only words were the ever smaller number of hours Merlin had left.

"Are you awake?" Arthur asked quietly, Merlin didn't seem to like loud noises.

"I think…so" Merlin mumbled looking at Arthur through bleary eyes.

"I'm going to make you better" Arthur smiled slightly "I'll convince Nimueh to take somebody else"

"No you cant Ar-thur" Merlin begged

"Don't worry, I wont die" Arthur wasn't sure if he was lying or not "I'll find somebody else"

"s'not fair" Merlin groaned blinking a few times before his eyes fluttered closed "Nimueh'll kill you…"

"Nah I wont let her" Arthur joked, Merlin nodded slightly, Arthur wasn't sure how aware he was anymore, not very by the looks of it.

-Break-

"I hope your not planning on giving your life for Merlin's" Gaius voice echoed through the stable where Arthur was saddling his horse.

"No, that wouldn't be fair on Merlin" Arthur said quietly, honestly he had no idea what he was doing.

"Then what are you going to do?" Gaius asked solemnly

"I…don't know, go to the Isle, beg Nimueh to find a way" Arthur muttered distracted as he got on his horse. Gaius smiled.

"I'll come with you, I knew her once I could help" The physician offered, Arthur seemed surprised by that but he didn't question it further.

"Besides" Gaius continued getting onto his own horse "You will need somebody to show you the way"

Arthur blushed slightly at that, he hand't actually thought to look for a map to the Isle, why didn't he think of that?

"Thanks Gaius" Arthur smiled as the two rode off. Gaius smiled by it didn't reach his eyes. When he got to the Isle he knew Nimueh didn't have the power to give a life without a death, he was old, he would die for Merlin. Even if he was Uther's son Gaius cared deeply for the boy. He knew Merlin would blame himself but he still had Arthur and his father at least.

He had a family. That was important. Gaius was his only blood relative left, it was distant but it was there. The pendragons were a good family for him though, better than Gaius. Merlin would be alright, that was what's important.

**How sad was the Wicked Day?**

**oh well, im so happy about the amazing reviews ive ben getting! thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27: Le Morte d'Arthur V

"Gaius can't your horse go any faster?" Arthur pleased, not in a condescending way but truly pleading, the horse seemed to be slowing more and more. He would ride ahead, if he knew where he was going. Gaius needed to go first but with his horse barely reaching a gallop it seemed impossible.

"I assume he can sire, unfortunately I am not as young as you and I don't take to being shaken about so much" Gaius sighed apologetically as he gave his horse a slight kick in an effort to pick up the pace.

"We need to get to the Isle soon" Arthur finished impatiently "I don't want to reach there and find out Merlin has already died"

-Break-

Uther decided his sons would be the death of him. Each of them riding off into dangerous situations, it was going to give him a heart attack pretty soon. Once again he had entered his sons room to find a note not only from Arthur but from Gaius as well saying they were going to the Isle to try and find a way of saving Merlin, without Arthur giving his life.

The king stood leaning against the stone walls in Merlin's room, staring out the window, he found he couldn't bare the sight of Merlin's suffering for very long at a time. Sighing the king sat down at the desk and worked on his papers for the day, just because his son was sick didn't mean there wasn't work to do and since Gaius was gone he had no choice but to do it in Merlin's room.

-Break-

The forest was putting Arthur on edge, there seemed to be an unnatural fog around the place, wafting through the trees. Gaius explained it was magic he was feeling, this magic had the same effect the orb had, it felt strange but not necessarily _bad._Though the orb was a lot nicer than this god forsaken fog any day.

"there Sire" Gaius pointed to a lake up ahead, in the middle was what looked like a ruined castle, it took a moment for Arthur to realise it was the Isle of the Blessed. Gaius rode up to a small wharf where a boat was waiting and stepped into it, indicating ARthur should follow him. Arthur felt stupid sitting in a boat with no oars, how was he supposed to move? As if the world was being cheeky the boat the decided to move all by itself, magic. Gaius and Arthur watched as the Isle became closer and they entered the canals, the whole place seemed strange and unnatural, like it was ruins but, almost as if it was built that way.

The boat stopped by a stone archway that lead up damp stairs, this must be their stop. As Arthur climbed the stairs he wondered if Merlin had felt nervous when he came here the other day, was he nervous like Arthur was? Yes, he would of been Arthur decided, smiling slightly. The stairs lead into a grassy courtyard with a stone alter, but no people.

Arthur unsheathed his sword while he glanced around for an attacker, Nimueh had to be around here somewhere.

"Well well young Pendragon, you are look well" Came a voice, he knew it the girl from the forest! He quickly turned and saw her standing by the alter, which now held a golden cup.

"You have to heal Merlin" Arthur ordered, pointing his sword towards her, she didn't seem fazed.

"I cannot save his life, not without death and I don't think it would go over well for you to die now" Nimueh smiled "That would upset him greatly"

"How did he do it?" Arthur growled "How did Merlin trade his life for mine?"

"He entered into a bargain with me" Nimueh answered, "He took you water drawn from the cup of life, it was his wish"

"Well then pour more water for me to give him!" Arthur ordered again taking a few steps closer to the witch.

"The water would be useless unless somebody dies in his place" Nimueh laughed at Arthur's ignorance.

"Then I will" Gaius said simply stepping forward, Arthur was so surprised he could barely keep his jaw from dropping. Though now that he thought about it, it really wasn't all that surprising at all. Gaius loved Merlin after all.

"I'm old and I've lived a fairly ordinary life for the most part" Gaius continued "Merlin is young and has the potential to be great"

"But Gaius..." Arthur tried feebly to reason but one thing he had learnt about Gaius is that he was stubborn, "Merlin he'd never forgive himself"

"He has you, Uther and Morgana to take care of him"Gaius sighed sadly

"How sweet" Said Nimueh in mock kindness "Now do you want my assistance or not?"

Arthur watched as Nimueh filled the cup and began a long spell in a language he didn't understand, Gaius looked over her shoulder towards Arthur giving him a smile. Gaius had been around since before Arthur could remember, he couldn't believe he was standing here doing nothing while he was about to die. He felt anger boil up. At the Questing Beast but mostly at the witch clad in red who was chanting and preparing to hand the gobelt to Gaius.

She was grinning in victory. In fact she was so busy finishing her spell that she didn't hear Arthur unsheathe his dagger. The knight waited until the spell was finished, just as she handed the goblet to the physician he pounced, stabbing her in the back.

"That's for hurting Camelot" He hissed, letting her drop to the ground in shcok before he quickly scooped the goblet out of Gaius's hands. Bending don he poured the water into Nimueh's mouth and clamped his gloved hand over it, making her swallow.

"And that was for my brother" He finished.

"Arthur..." Gaius gaped, obviously not sure of anything else to say.

"It's better for her to die than you Giaus" Arthur spat, "let's go"

The physician and the prince walked back towards the stairs, neither gave the dying witch a second glance.

-Break-

Uther was completely absorbed in his work, he found it was the only was for his thoughts not to return to his dying son in the bed a few feet away. Even though the taxes were dull, it was still better than watching his son slowly slip away.

"Father? Uther's head whipped up so fast it amazed him that he didn't break something, "Why are you doing reports in my room?"

"Merlin!"

The king had been so busy with his reports he hadn't noticed the blistered skin quickly repairing itself over the last few hours. The skin was clear and though Merlin looked a little tired, he seemed no worse for wear.

"I am working here so I can keep an eye on you until Arthur and Gaius return" Uther said thoughtlessly, of course Merlin looked horrified by this news it was lucky that a certain prince and physician decided at that moment to waltz through the door, completely healthy.

"Merlin you're alive!" Gaius sighed in relief

"But how-?" Merlin started

"I killed Nimueh" Arthur said somewhat smugly "Made her drink the enchanted water"

"Well done Arthur!" Uther beamed "Not only did you save Merlin's life, you have rid Camelot of a terrible enemy"

"You know, I'm sick of being in this bed" Merlin groaned going to get up only to be pushed back down my Gaius.

"Oh no you don't" He said slyly, "You are confined to bed"

"But Gaius!" Merlin argued

"Just do as the doc says for once Merlin" Arthur sighed "If he says you need rest then rest"

"Glad you agree sire" Gaius said grinning "Because you are on bed rest as well"

"Wait, what?" Arthur gaped loosing his smug smile.

"You were dying two days ago, you shouldn't of even been riding, bed now" Gaius ordered. Arthur and Merlin looked to Uther for help but he simply nodded at Gaius, meaning he was in charge, both Princes groaned.

It was going to be a long couple of days.

**Make sure to tell me if there is an episode from season 2 you want me to include :)**

**Explanation: Nimueh is focusing on the most powerful magic in existance, meaning Arthur can sneak up on her and he made HER drink the water so she would die for Merlin. **

**Is that really so hard to understand?**


	28. Chapter 28: Earning Respect

As the weeks past Merlin was becoming better with a sword, not quite a knights, Arthur doubted if he would ever be one but it was better than nothing. The youngest prince even joined the knights for training, what he lacked in swordsmanship he more than made up for in dagger and knife throwing. The knights were baffled, no matter how heavy or hard to aim the knife was, Merlin would land a bulls eye every single time. Arthur would never say it allowed but having his brother training with them was good fun, it made it more enjoyable, plus if he ever felt annoyed with Merlin he would simply make him duel with on of the other knights until he begged for mock mercy.

At the moment training was over but a lot of the knights hung around the training field for some extra practice each day, Arthur was off talking to his servant to complain about why he had been dressed in broken chain mail that morning while Merlin leaned against the fence on the other side of the field, twirling the knife his father had given him.

"Sire, is it true you went ti Nimueh a few weeks ago to get the cure for Arthur?" Sir Leon asked smiling at Merlin, no doubt he would be offering extra sword lessons soon.

"Yes, I took him water from the cup of life" Merlin said honestly, no point in lying.

"We heard you traded your life for his" Sir Kale said suspiciously.

"I did, but Arthur killed Nimueh so I lived" Merlin shrugged, something about Sir Kale made him uncomfortable.

"Lucky, good thing he did, things would of been boring without you around" Leon laughed, Merlin smiled, he knew Leon meant it.

"Thing's were just fine before he showed up" Sir Kale sneered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"And things were better before you were around" Merlin snapped, he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid to that man's face.

"What did you say?" Kale sneered, fists forming.

"I said I liked it better before I knew you" Merlin said simply "I don't know what your problem with me is Kale but really your attitude could use to improvement"

Leon's jaw dropped, all the knights knew Kale had the potential to be rough, in all honesty he was a bit of a bully but nobody really stood up to him before. The man was huge he would snap Merlin in half like he was a twig!

Kale gave a yell and went to tackle Merlin, Arthur turned in time to see it, what the prince had not been expecting was for Merlin to step aside quickly and send Kale flailing into the dirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kale?" Arthur growled

"He insulted me!" Kale replied picking himself up.

"He's a prince, you can't just attack him!" Arthur scolded, Merlin rolled his eyes, he didn't need Arthur to stand up for him all the time.

"He isn't a real Prince" Kale muttered "Besides you were much more fun before _he_showed up"

That's when Merlin placed his face, he had seen Kale before when he had first arrived in Camelot over a year ago now. Kale had been one of the knights with Arthur, throwing knives at a servant with a target. Something in Merlin clicked. Kale and Arthur had obviously been good friends before he had arrived, once Merlin and Arthur had become friends he spent less time with the knights ion his spare time and once Merlin was prince he barely spent time with anybody else. Kale was jealous Merlin had taken his friend away.

Arthur had matured in the year, he stopped being such a bully, he started treating servants and commoners with more respect. He no longer even called them commoners, he said the people. Kale had obviously stayed arrogant and hard hearted.

"I told you Kale" Arthur sighed, glad most of the knights had left "We can't just go around making life miserable for others for entertainment anymore, it's wrong, besides we are no better than anybody else"

"You are a prince and we are knights" Kale argued "They didn't invent social standings to ignore them! You can;t make a peasant a prince"

"He is more nobel then you will ever be" Arthur said defiantly, this time Kale's jaw dropped.

"Arthur, stop it" Merlin said laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Kale why don't you just go home, I don't enjoy fighting, I'll stay away from you if it makes you more comfortable"

Merlin unsheathed his dagger then and turned and walked back towards the palace, twirling the knife in his hand. Kale still had a look of complete shock etched upon his face.

-Break-

Of course Kale had been on the roster for patrol with both princes the next week. Merlin groaned inwardly, he would have to feel Kale's eyes glaring at him all patrol, not pleasant. It surprised him when the knight ignored him all together, like he wasn't there, surprising but not unpleasant.

Patrol's were fairly boring Merlin had discovered in his first few weeks as a prince. Mostly the road around the forest for a few hours, maybe visit a few close villages for any news of bandits or monsters and then they rode back home. Today however Merlin could sense something, the forest was too quiet. The knight's didn't seem to mind too much but it irked Merlin. He had been about to mention something to Arthur when and arrow shot through the air and knocked Sir Leon off his horse with a thump, luckily the arrow didn't pierce his armour though it was going to need a good buffing.

"Bandits!" Somebody announced as badly dressed men with swords appeared from the tree's. Merlin quickly jumped from his horse and drew his sword. Quickly he began defending against the man in black leather who seemed more than happy to help Merlin's top held separate from the bottom. After a few minutes he was able to actually fend him off, he knew Arthur and the other knights had most likely defeated twice as many but for him it was an achievement. That's when he noticed Kale, pulling his sword from the body of a bandit, not noticing the man creeping up behind his, sword drawn.

"Kale!" Merlin bellowed, the knight looked upon at him bewildered, he still didn't turn around. Merlin had no choice he quickly grabbed his knife and hurled it, aimed with magic of course, hitting the bandit in the chest. Kale swivelled around in time to see the bandit hit the dust.

"You saved me" He gasped.

"Well he was about to turn you into a meat kebab I figured you would prefer if he didn't" Merlin replied removing his knife from the bandit. Slight guilt welled up at the fact he had just ended two lives but he had to ignore it.

"But you" Kale stuttered, Arthur laughed, clamping Merlin on the back.

"Told you Kale, nobel isn't in your blood, it's in your actions" The eldest prince smiled before giving Merlin a playful shove towards the horses. Kale was confused.

"Sire" He called out, Arthur turned around, Merlin kept walking, "I mean Prince Merlin"

Merlin turned around very quick then, Kale had never refereed to him as Prince Merlin before.

"Thank you" Kale said with a small bow, his eyes apologetic.

"No problem" Merlin smiled "Now come on, we have a patrol to finish"

"How is it you manage to make friends with everybody in existence one way or another Merlin?" Arthur sighed as they re mounted their horses.

"I'm just amazing I guess" Merlin joked, Arthur laughed. Silently agreeing.


	29. Chapter 29: Nightmares

_Merlin ran. He was in the castle and he was running through the halls, desperately trying to find a place to hide. He could hear their footsteps behind him. They were getting close and closer..._

_He found himself in his own chambers, he was stuck there was nowhere to run, no where to hide._

"_Found you"_

_Merlin spun around and saw the angry faces of his brother and father, staring at him like he was the scum of the earth. _

"_Please, I'm not evil I didn't-" Merlin stuttered_

"_Keep silent sorcerer!" Arthur ordered, drawing his sword threateningly, holding it to Merlin's throat._

"_You are not my son" Uther spat also drawing his weapon, at which point both blade began to burn, white hot._

"_Please, don't hurt me" Merlin whimpered, backed up against the wall, shaking pitifully._

"_You are not my brother" Arthur growled, bringing down his fiery sword against Merlin's shoulder._

Arthur watched as Merlin stopped shaking and jerked awake. He had done it last night as well. They had been hunting the last few days and still had another two to go. Arthur had hoped Merlin's nightmare last night was a one off thing, now it seemed that Merlin dreamed like this a lot.

His little brother didn't know Arthur had seen him, Merlin was facing the fire while Arthur had his back to it, facing Merlin. The light hid his face and illuminated Merlin's. He saw Merlin jam his fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out and waking Arthur, whom Merlin assumed was asleep.

He watched as Merlin calmed himself and let his eyes drop again, this time his breathing took a while to even out. Arthur contemplated what he had heard. Mostly Merlin had simply twitched and screwed up his face in discomfit with a small amount of mumbling. Normal for dreams. He had also managed to mutter the phrase "Please don't hurt me".

Was somebody hurting Merlin? Impossible, he had seen Merlin change his shirt after they fell in the river yesterday, his skin was healthy at least it looked that way, Arthur hadn't really studied it very closely. Close enough to know there were no bruises though.

Perhaps Merlin was frightened he was going to mess up as a prince and shame the family? He had seemed nervous. That's when a strange thought came to mind. Merlin had magic, he didn't know how to use it but he did have it, maybe he was worried about it corrupting him? He'd ask in the morning.

-Break-

However by morning Merlin had seemed so happy and cheerful Arthur forgot his resolve. He spent his time chasing a particularly good roe buck throughout the forests before Merlin complained one too many times and the brothers headed back to Camelot.

Arthur had planned to talk to Merlin the next morning but his brother appeared to be fine, he looked no more tired than usual, the nightmares must of been a coincidence. And so the eldest prince left it, that is until a few days later. It was early morning, his servant had just gone to fetch him his armor while he finished his breakfast when a knock came from his door revealing William.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sire" the boy said nervously, closing the door behind him, "It's just that I thought you should know"

"Know what?" Arthur asked putting down his fork.

"It's the other prince sire" William mumbled "The last few nights I've been staying in the servant's chambers, I am lending my house to a traveling friend and I figured the prince wouldn't mind"

"So?" Arthur questioned

"Well, every nights...he wakes up, screaming" William whispered, he looked as if he was betraying a secret, "He shakes and tosses in his sleep too"

"Thankyou William, I'll take it from here" Arthur said seriously, kicking himself for not going to Merlin sooner. Arthur spent the next few hours trying to figure out what to say to Merlin, at the moment he was down with Gaius as he usually was around mid day, Arthur paced around the youngest princes room.

"Arthur?" Merlin greeted as he entered the room "What are you doing here?"

"William says you are waking up in the middle of the night, screaming" Arthur replied in monotone, he watched as Merlin paled.

"Nope, not me" Merlin lied smoothly, "Now if you don't mind, I need to do some paperwork"

Arthur barely got a chance to protest as Merlin pushed him from the room, slamming the door behind him. _Fine_ Arthur thought making his way to his chambers _I__'__ll__just__have__to__spy__on__you__tonight._

-Beak-

Arthur was bored. Tired and bored. He had been sitting in the chamber all night, he had sent William to his own servants chamber for the night, hopefully this would pay off. He felt his stomach churn as he heard Merlin toss again in his sleep, muttering incoherently. He knew he shouldn't wake him in the middle of a nightmare though, he had to wait till Merlin was awake on his own.

Stiffly Arthru stood and stepped out into the main chamber a few seconds later Merlin bolted upwards a yelled ripped through the air. Simultaneously every candle in the room lit itself, the flames roared upwards much higher thn usual, only settling into a small flame when Merlin's yelled ended. Arthur stood wide eyes as Merlin's eyes changed back to blue. No wonder Merlin was scared, his magic had bubbled to the surface. That's when Merlin turned and saw him, he shook.

"Please Arthur I didn't mean to I, I..." Merlin shook more backing himself up against the head of the bed "Please, please don't kill me"

"Merlin it's not your fault you were born that way" Arthur said calmly taking a few steps towards his frightened brother, Merlin tried to inch backwards further, eh was still frightened from the dream.

"Merlin it's ok" Arthur stopped walking, Merlin didn't want him going any closer that was obvious.

"You, you were there and the flames and you wanted me to die and I..." Merlin mumbled looking confused "I couldn't help it Arthur I couldn't I had to control it magic's not evil"

"Merlin what are you saying?" Arthur said feeling nervous.

"It's just one book, you can look I swear there is no dark magic" Merlin babbled.

"You've been studying magic, your afraid of being caught" Arthur surmised "That's why you have nightmares"

Merlin nodded, he looked like he was torn between staying and fleeing for his life. He got out of bed and lead Arthur behind his screen where he muttered a few words and the bricks came away revealing a magic book.

"Merlin don't you know magic corrupts!" Arthur exclaimed angrily, "Father would..."

He stopped talking, he didn't really want to know what their father would do if he found out.

"Magic, it's not evil Arthur" Merlin whispered "It's how you use it, like a sword"

"Are you sure?" Arthur argued

"Yes, I'd bet my life on it" Merlin replied sternly, watching Arthur carefully.

"In that case" Arthur said slowly "I believe you"

"You do?" Merlin exclaimed a huge grin plastered itself onto his face.

"Hell knowing you you've probably been studying it for the whole year and a half you've been here and you haven't turned evil" Arthur smiled "So I will trust yu but father..."

"Can't know" Merlin finished.

"Exactly" Arthur agreed, "Now that we have dealt with that, I really would like to sleep"

**Im going to start season 2 soon but I am thinking of putting the episodes in different orders. I am looking forward to doing "The Witchfinder" so I will most likely make it happen earlier in the series.**

**Some people are confused as to how making Nimueh drink the water would of helped Merlin in "Le Morte d'Arthur" I just thought I'd explain. In the episode Gaius never took the water to Merlin's mother but she still recovered so I assumed the water could work both ways, the person who needed to heal or die could drink it. **


	30. Chapter 30: The Witchfinder I

"Merlin are you sure this is where you saw the bandits?" Arthur groaned as the climbed to the top of the hill, the white castle visible through the trees.

"I'm telling you I was out here practicing and I heard them" Merlin replied glancing around for any sign of them.

"Merlin, isn't this a little too close to that house to be practicing?" Arthur sighed, knowing exactly what his brother had been doing.

"Not at all, this place is perfect, see watch!" Merlin replied happily "Hors, beride þá heofonum"

Arthur grinner as the smoke spiralling up from the chimney of the small house took the form of a stallion, it galloped through the sky for a few seconds before the smoke faded back to normal. Arthur couldn't help it. Ever since he had found out about Merlin and his magic, Merlin had taken it upon himself to educate Arthur in the magical arts. The eldest prince thought Merlin enjoyed being able to do something Arthur couldn't.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for Arthur to get used to his little spell, he even did a ew tricks to entertain the prince when he was bored. Though he knew now, in broad daylight Merlin shouldn't be doing what he was. Arthur had been about to scold him when a woman came tearing up to them.

"Did you see it?" She cried, Arthur swallowed.

"See what?" He and Merlin said a little to quickly.

"The smoke!" The woman cried, "We must tell the king!"

"If the king doesn't kill you I will!" Arthur hissed. Merlin hung his head.

-Break-

"I saw it sire, the princes did as well!" The woman finished, Merlin felt his father flick a suspicious look at him, he tried to look impassive but he was too worried.

"You loyalty will not go un rewarded" Uther finished, looking almost kind, "See that this woman is rewarded"

Uther made the signal that meant his sons and Gaius were to follow him into the council chambers; waiting patiently before the doors closed and his eyes fell to Merlin.

"You look very worried" Uther stated, Merlin jumped.

"Why is that Merlin?" Uther asked, harshly, Merlin swallowed and put his acting skills to the test.

"Im scared ok" he answered trying to look deeply ashamed of himself "I mean somebody is bringing smoke to life! How would you fight a beast made of smoke?"

Merlin could see Arthur and Gaius give him a quick smile from behind Uther, even Merlin had to admit, his acting skills were incredible. They had to be. Merlin knew perfectly well, and he suspected Uther did as well, bringing smoke to life was hardly difficult magic, so many if he acted ignorant about it Uther would believe him.

"Afraid of a little smoke are we Merlin?" Arthur teased, Merlin glared.

"Oh you shut up" Merlin sneered giving Arthur a shove, Gaius raised his eyebrows. The princes were a formidable team when it came to lying to their father.

Uther's face softened a bit, he looked relieved, and then the relief turned to determination.

"I trust that Merlin was not responsible so we must find out who is!" Uther declared, stomping off to go meet his advisors. As soon as the door closed both Arthur and Gaius turned to Merlin.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" They both cried practically bowling Merlin over.

"It was just a bit of fun" He protested weakly

"It was magic and it was seen!" Growled Gaius "You need to be more careful!"

"I will I promise!" Merlin implored.

"Arthur keep an eye on him" Gaius sighed before exiting the room, shaking his head.

-Break-

Uther gazed out the window idly, twirling his quill in his hand. He could organise another search of the town but those had been unsuccessful. He needed a better way of searching for criminals.

"Sire" A servant greeted bowing deeply "A man named Aredian, is here to see you"

"Send him in" Uther smiled nervously, having a witch hunter around Merlin could prove troublesome.

"Uther my friend!" grinned the man clad in black greeted as he strode into the room, "I hear you have a sorcerer conjuring smoke creatures, nasty magic that is"

"Yes so I imagine" Uther added, though he was slightly nervous about having the witch finder near his youngest son, he knew that Aredian could not sense magic. He found books and charms, of which Merlin had none.

"It's all around us the foul stench of sorcery" Aredian sneered "I shall begin my searches at once"

"I am most grateful" Uther thanked him "I shall introduce you to my son tomorrow at first light, he and his men will assist you"

-BREAK-

Arthur found himself very uneasy around this man, clad in dark black clothes. His father seemed to like this "Witch finder" very much. Arthur felt nervous and planned to keep him busy, far away from Merlin. This unfortunately didn't last very long as on their very first trip through town they ran into the youngest prince laughing with Gaius near the herb stand.

"Gaius isn't it" The witch finder grinned "I never forget a face"

"Nor I Aredian" Gaius said slightly tense.

"A physician now I hear" Aredian sneered, narrowing his eyes, like he was waiting for Gaius to slip up at something "And this is the other prince I take it by your clothes"

"I'm Merlin" Merlin said as confidently and politely as he could.

"Very good, I have a few questions I would like you to answer, if you would come with me" Aredian continued turning back towards the castle. Merlin swallowed and followed as best he could.

-BREAK-

"I am lead to believe you along with your brother saw smoke creatures" Aredian began "The young woman named you both as witnesses"

"Yes but I, neither me or Arthur saw anything" Merlin answered.

"Well the woman seemed quite insistent, Your elder brother claimed to of seen nothing as well, however he seemed, nervous" Aredian continued

Arthur, nervous, now that was funny.

"You can't possibly think Arthur did magic" Merlin laughed nervously

"Oh no, I couldn't help but notice that he was especially nervous in your vicinity" The witch hunter sneered "Been threatening him with magic have you?"

"What no!" Merlin almost shouted "I would never threaten Arthur, I mean even if I did have magic"

Aredian glowered at him for another long moment before finally waving his hand at the prince to leave. Merlin couldn't of left the room soon enough.

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update! I got into Doctor who and didn't feel like writing but now I'm back!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Witchfinder II

"I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming..." The woman whimpered looking afraid.

"You tell the king what you saw" Aredian continued to the next woman, he almost seemed o be enjoying it.

"A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it" The next woman stuttered, they all seemed so frightened. Uther cursed the evil sorcerers who had managed to hide among his people and install such fear.

"Now you, last one" Aredian continued patting the next woman on the shoulder.

"There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth" The final woman sighed; she seemed the calmest of the three.

"What kind of creature?" Questioned Uther.

"A...toad sire" The woman shook.

Uther felt humiliated as Aredian went on about how infected his kingdom was, though of course being king he didn't show it. How could this of happened right under his nose? Aredian had managed to find all this in one day!

"You have a suspect?" Uther asked, standing.

"Oh I do My Lord, and I regret to say they are with us now" Aredian smiled. Everybody became very shifty at the point, murmuring broke out.

"The facts point to one persona and one person alone" Aredian added dramatically before taking a few steps closer to the thrones at the front of the room.

"The young prince, Merlin!" He yelled pointing at the boy.

"This is outrageous!" Uther roared, "You think you can accuse my son of magic without any evidence?"

"If you allow me to search his chamber?" The witch finder suggested, Uthe looked to Merlin who nodded confidently. Uther smiled, Aredian would find nothing.

-BREAK-

Merlin was surprisingly calm as Aredians men completely tore apart his room, though he felt sympathy for William, the rooms furniture was even being pulled apart, the servant would be working for days to get it cleaned. Merlin vowed to help him as much as he could. Merlin knew Aredian would never find his hiding place for his magic book and he had no other magical artefacts in his room.

That's when he saw Aredian clutching one of the ancient books he had borrowed from the library about mythology. It was extremely fragile.

"Hey!" He protested, "Be careful with that its old!"

Aredian simply smiled as if he knew something Merlin did no and opened the book roughly. Merlin was horrified to see somebody had hollowed out the pages of the book and concealed a bracelet. He felt Uther stiffen behind him, Arthur too.

"An amulet of enchantment" Aredian deduced holding the silver bracelet lightly, staring at the large yellow stone "Were you aware Uther, that your son keeps instruments of sorcery"

"It's not mine!" Merlin cried truthfully, however just a little too quickly.

Uther looked at the floor, he looked half pained, half furious. Merlin was all terrified.

"Don't worry Uther, I know ways of making sure if somebody is telling the truth" Aredian said slyly giving Merlin a hard pat on the back.

"Father you can't be serious!" Arthur cried, giving Merlin a stern look, obviously believing the amulet was his.

"Take the prince to the dungeon" Uther sighed.

"Father!" Merlin yelped as two guards grabbed him by the forearms and began hauling him out of the room "It's not mine I swear!"

Merlin twisted his neck around but Uther did not meet his gaze.

-BREAK-

Merlin huddled himself the corner of the cell with his arms wrapped around his legs. He wondered what Aredian meant, how was he going to get the "truth" out of him? Merlins head perked up when he heard footsteps coming.

"Merlin" Arthur greeted quietly, by the looks of it he had snuck into the dungeons.

"Arthur!" Merlin sighed in relief.

"What were you thinking keeping that dam thing in your room?" Arthur hissed disapprovingly.

"It's not mine Arthur I swear I have no idea where it came from" Merlin hoped Arthur would believe him, "I don't even know how to use enchantment amulets yet!"

"Swear to me you are telling the truth?" Arthur asked seriously.

"I swear" Merlin replied staring Arthur straight in the eye.

"Then I believe you" Arthur said with a nod, "I'm trying to get some sense into father, don't worry you will be out of here in no time"

"I hope you're right"

-BREAK-

Merlin was rudely awoken by a cold bucket of water being tossed over him. Spluttering he blinked as the coloured blurs in his vision became Aredian and the palace guards.

"What…time is it?" Merlin coughed out, that water was so cold it made him shiver in the freezing dungeon.

"Time for you to confess" Aredian smiled, hauling the prince to his feet, Merlin couldn't believe his father was letting this happen to him.

He was pushed down into a wooden chair and quickly chained to it. The guards gave him pitying glances; Merlin knew they didn't want to be doing this.

"Sorry Sire" One of them muttered, eyes on the floor, before quickly leaving. Merlin made a note not to hold a grudge against those two; they had families to feed after all.

"Do you practice magic?" Asked Aredian, though it was more like an order.

"No" Merlin said confidently

"Then why do you have that bracelet?"

"It's not mine"

"Admit that it is yours!"

"No!"

Merlin shuddered as a bucket of water was dumped over him again, the dungeon was cold even in the summer, now it was autumn and with this water covering him he was freezing.

"Why are you betraying your father?"

"I'm not!"

"Stop lying!"

This time Adreian gave him a quick hit to the face, making Merlin blink. It went on that way for some time before Aredian unlocked the shackles and lead him back to his cell, pushing him down on his bed roughly. Merlin smiled, that had in no way been pleasant but after a few hours sleep he would be fine.

Aredian had other plans, every half hour he would come and wake the prince and go through the same routine of cold water and hits along with questions. When Aredian grew tired he simply ordered a few of the rougher guards to continue the process. By the time the sun was rising Merlin was exhausted he could barely even bother denying magic anymore.

He knew he had to though, if he confessed he would only rest in death.

"Why did you conjure the deer from the smoke?" Aredian ordered, Merlins head gave a painful throb.

"It was a horse and I didn't summon it" Merlin sighed, eyes suddenly widening at his mistake.

"Well that is interesting isn't it" Aredian smiled, he had caught him "Because before you claimed to of seen nothing, now you say it was a horse, not a deer?"

Merlin cursed Aredian for making him so tired, how could he of made such a mistake?

"What I meant was…" Merlin began but couldn't seem to finish.

"Ah I see, maybe it was not you who summoned the horse then" Aredian said, almost kindly, making Merlin gape.

"Perhaps" HE continued, signature smirk appearing "It was Arthur, after all I hear you are very close"

"No Arthur didn't do anything!" Merlin denied truthfully.

"I think you are covering for him" Aredian concluded, "Take the young prince back to his cell, get me the eldest" 

**OOOOOOH drama! :P You will be getting lots of fast updates today **


	32. Chapter 32: The Witchfinder III

Arthur paced up and down his floor, he was sure he must of made a groove in the stone by now. He had tried everything to reason with his father but it had just ended in a shouting match. He knew his father cared for Merlin but in a way, the prince suspected he was also afraid of Merlin potential for magic.

'_Frightened__of__his__own__son__' _Arthur mused bitterly.

He had also spent countless hours trying to think of who would have hidden the bracelet in the book. It had become obvious once Arthur had examined it for himself that it was not Merlin who hollowed out the book. It was one on ancient myths; a favourite of his brothers, Merlin would never destroy it, especially if he could make a hollow in the wall like he had for his magic book.

"Sire" Came a quite greeting from his guards, Aredian standing between them.

"I would like you to come with me sire" Aredian offered, though Arthur knew it was not really an offer, "I have some questions for you"

Arthur's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the guards gripped him and began leading him down to the cells. Arthur followed but kept a close eye out of Merlin. He found his brother sitting in a cell huddled up against the floor, his clothes were damp and he shivered. The younger princes eyes fluttered open as he heard the foot stpes and looked horrified at seeing Arthur.

"Aredian I told you Arthur didn't do anything!" He yelled scrambling to his feet; Arthur was worried to see his face looked bruised. Just what had Aredian been doing to him all night?

"Merlin I'm fine" Arthur replied as the past his cell heading towards the room at the back of the dungeon.

"Aredian let him go!"

Merlin's voice was quickly shut off by the door of the room slamming shut, Aredian quickly indicated for Arthur to sit, which he did.

"Does my father know about this?" He asked

"I'll be the one asking the questions here, My Lord" Aredian replied snappishly, "Now, did you perform the magic? Is Merlin covering for you?"

"No"

"Are you covering for Merlin?"

"No"

"Stop lying!"

-BREAK-

Uther felt drained. All day the time seemed to pass in slow motion. He had not seen Arthur this morning either, most likely he was still angry with Uther. The king didn't like having Merlin interrogated but he couldn't risk Merlin being corrupted by magic

"Sire" Gaius greeted stiffly as he entered the room, "I thought you should know, Merlin has been yelling himself horse for the last hour trying to convince somebody to get you to come to him"

"I was not told" Uther replied

"Now you have been" Gaius retorted, Uther too the hint.

He found himself feeling slightly nervous as he entered the dungeon. AT first he was thankful to see Merlin standing, looking damp and tired but none to worse for wear, his eyes on the other hand. The bore into Uther's.

"Father, tell Aredian to stop it! Arthur didn't do anything!" He shouted. Uther blinked in confusion.

"Arthur?"

"He is being 'interrogated' right now!" Merlin yelled obviously frustrated.

"I'm fine" Came Arthur voice, though he was now sporting some bruising on his face and soaked clothes he looked alright, Uther and Merlin sighed with relief.

"Aredian, you will not take my son for interrogation without first informing me" Uther growled

"My apologises Uther" Aredian bowed "I am finished speaking with Arthur now, he may go but Merlin will stay"

Uther narrowed his eyes then landed his hand on Arthurs shoulder, leading him out of the dungeon, guiltily leaving Merlin to the witch hunter's mercy.

-Break-

"Now Merlin" Said Aredian turning to him as Uther and Arthur left the dungeon "I think it's time you confessed"

"I. Have. No. Magic" Merlin hissed through his teeth.

"Of course but if you don't then it must be Arthur and I know Uther would never execute his _favourite_son, so I'll have to do it myself"

Merlin felt the colour drain from his face; Aredian was seriously telling him he planned on murdering Arthur! He swallowed, it was his destiny to protect Arthur, he had to tell the truth. He was beaten.

"I did it, I summoned the horse from the smoke" He replied dejected.

"Excellent" He smiled, Merlin felt his head drop in defeat.

"Now come on, we have to have you say that in front of Uther"

-BREAK-

Merlin had never felt more frightened in his entire life. He was kneeling in the hall, in front of his father, Morgana and brother while the entire rooms watched.

"I did it…." He proclaimed as loud as he could muster "I summoned the smoke creature, I made the faces in the well and the goblin, I'm the one who summoned toads out of their mouth to scare the villagers"

"You have betrayed me Merlin" Uther sighed looking conflicted "You have betrayed the family that took you in, I have no choice but to sentence you…"

"Father you can't do this!" Arthur yelled running forward but was swiftly held back by several guards.

"…to death" Uther finished, only those who were really listening could hear the slight break in his voice.

"No!" Morgana cried, horrified

"The sorcerer will be purged of his powers through fire, he will be burnt at the stake!" Aredian announced to the crowd dramatically, while two guards roughly lifted Merlin off the ground and dragged him out the door.

"You're a liar!" Arthur bellowed still struggling to get away "You're a LIAR!"

-Break-

"Arthur?" Came Gwen's quiet voice as she entered his chamber, she found the prince leaning against the wall looking out into the courtyard bellow where a pyre was being built for tomorrow morning.

"Gwen, any news?" He asked, hoping to hear Merlin had some how escaped.

"I took him some food but he didn't look at me" She admitted, "He is just sitting there in the corner looking up at the window"

"I can't believe Father would do this" Arthur exclaimed angrily, he had to think of something.

"Actually Merlin did say something…" Gwen admitted nervously.

"What?"

"He said that Aredian threatened to kill you instead of him if he didn't confess, that's why he confessed"

"Stupid self-sacrificing idiot!" Arthur sighed "That amulet isn't even his! I'll bet Aredian planted it"

"See that's what I thought" Gwen admitted "So I went to his chamber and checked, I couldn't find more amulets but I did find some little bottles of eye drops, belladonna eye drops"

"Those things Morgana used to put in her eyes to make them shiny?" Arthur replied tiredly, he really didn't care if the witch finder had a feminine side.

"Yes but they are not the same, these ones have much more belladonna, they would cause people to hallucinate" Gwen continued "Trick them into seeing say…Goblins and faces in the water?"

Arthur smiled when he realized what Gwen had, it was all a trick, Aredian just wanted to cause chaos, he was making it seem like magic was everywhere when really it was just visions.

"That isn't enough proof for my father" Arthur mused "But I, being a prince, could probably find some 'enchanted' bracelets'"

"And I being a blacksmiths daughter could probably make some as well" Gwen grinned. The two began their plan.

-BREAK-

Uther sat in his room, he felt almost as bad as when Ygraine died. He should have been smarter, kept the boy away, sent him straight back to the village where he came from, kept him away from magic. Now he was corrupted and he had no choice but to kill his own son.

"Father" Arthur greeted stiffly, the word made Uther flinch slightly.

"I believe Aredian is setting Merlin up" Arthur continued, "Please, allow me to conduct a search of his chamber, you will see"

Uther nodded, part of him actually wanted Arthur to prove the witch finder guilty, he wished with all his heart for a way to save Merlin.


	33. Chapter 33: The Witchfinder IV

The guards ripped the room apart even worse than they had when searching Merlin's room. Arthur thought they secretly enjoyed doing it, Aredian had been a harsh taskmaster and all the guards seemed to like Merlin a lot.

"Search, go on!" The witch finder taunted, "You wont find anything"

"Cupboard over there" Arthur said as casually as possible, trying his best not to grin when dozens of magical looking bracelets fell out, along with several bottles of belladonna eyes drops and flowers.

"These things aren't mine!" The witch finder exclaimed, "This is a trick!"

Arthur then went to stage two, he walked innocently over to the pile of amulets quickly picked one up and immediately yelped in fake pain dropping the amulet as if he had burnt him.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed

"It burnt me!" Arthur lied smoothly.

"It's true sire" one of the guards lied with him, one brushed against me when we opened the door. Arthur winked at him, he would make sure he repaid that man later.

"Sorcerer!" Uther growled, "You had me tricked into almost killing my own son!"

Aredian made a dash for the door, obviously realising he had been beaten, unfortunately he forgot about the bottles on the floor, stepping on one he rolled back and straight through the glass window of the tower. Arthur winced as he heard his scream of terror cut off suddenly as he hit the ground.

"We need to free Merlin" Arthur decided quickly "You guards, get cloth and deal with these bracelets"

The king and prince quickly turned and dashed down to the cells where a very surprised Merlin was freed. Arthur smiled at him, he would tell the whole story to his brother later. Uther beamed and apologised to Merlin and of course being the respectful son Merlin accepted, however Arthur noticed he seemed very uncomfortable in their fathers presence.

-BREAK-

Uther walked into his youngest sons room, which had been repaired mere hours ago. He found his son sitting at his desk reading a book about herbs from Gaius, he jumped to his feet when Uther entered the room. Uther felt guilty that he was still installing such fear in his son, but it wasn't unsurprising.

"I just wanted to give you something" Uther said quietly, Merlin made a face.

"It isn't to buy your affection back" Uther quickly defended "it is technically something that already belongs to you"

"What?" Merlin asked "How can you give me something that's mine"

Uther handed Merlin a simple piece of dark leather on a string, the golden letters were carved and painted into it expertly and Uther suspected magically. He had gotten Gaius to check it over for spells of course but the physician said it had no powers. Merlin gaped down at the leather strap with his name on it.

"It was around your neck the day I found you" Uther explained "I suspect your father and mother made it for you"

"Thankyou…" Merlin breathed out, tracing his finger along the letters of his name before placing the string it was hanging from around his neck.

"Sires" Gaius greeted as he walked into the room "I just wanted to check Merlin over, make sure that bruising is healing properly"

"Yes of course" Uther replied before giving them both a nod and leaving.

"I wanted to tell you about that" Gaius revealed once th eking was gone, indicating to the strap of leather.

"Its weak magic the dragon lords use" The physician explained "Say beþence"

"That's the magic word for remember" Merlin stated

"Yes now say it" Gaius urged, Merlin complied, his eyes widened as the letters on the strap began to glow and a small orb of light appeared over it. Inside the orb was a woman, she looked like a villager but she had blue yes, Merlin's blue eyes. She was with a longhaired man in a cloak they were laughing at something the woman had said.

They were his parents, Merlin wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow he did. The picture changed to one of his father with a small boy in his arm, buried in a crook in his elbow. With his other arm he was patting a grey wyven, the baby boy reaching out for the creature as well. The scene flicked a few times more to his mother cooking or them just talking, even one of a baby Merlin grinning and playing with a wooden dragon, after that the images stopped.

Merlin was left speechless, unshed tears burnt in the back of his eyes.

"It's a way of preserving memories" Gaius explained, "If you ever want to add more to the collection you say 'gemynd' and it will record what you see until you stop the flow of magic, if you want what somebody else has seen simply say that word but direct it at them"

"Thankyou Gaius" Merlin choked out "Really, thankyou"

-Break-

Arthur was just about to get changed for bed when Merlin knocked on his door, looking shaken. AT first he was worried the nightmares had returned but then Merlin showed him the strap and told him the story of how Uther had returned it to him and what it really was.

The princes watched fascinated as the images played them over and over again, Arthur felt a stab of jealousy, wishing he had such a thing to see his mother but he didn't let it show. He was happy Merlin had a way of remembering his parents.

He was very glad to put the witch finder far far behind them.

-BREAK-

Merlin felt so happy to be out of the dungeons and walking around the palace again, free to talk to who ever he wanted. Many people had already come to say they were glad he was ok, he smiled at Morgana as he waked down the hall.

"It's good Uther finally freed you" She grinned "Me and Arthur were about three minutes away from getting the battering ram and breaking you out ourselves"

"Yeah" Merlin laughed "That would of been interesting to watch!"

"Im glad your ok" She replied seriously giving him a hug which Merlin returned.

"A-hem" Came a humorous cough rom behind them making the two swivel around to see Uther leaning on the wall not too far from them, grinning. Uther grinning was an odd sight, especially when it was so teasingly, Merlin felt himself going pink.

"It's not like that Uther" Morgana said quite defiantly as she deepened in color "No wedding bells for us"

"We shall see" Uther smiled continuing down the corridor.

"SO I have sword practice" Merlin quipped quickly before practically running down the other side of the hall.

"Yes and I need to...brush my hair!" Morgana counted taking off towards her rooms. They both knew they would be hearing about this a lot for the next few weeks.


	34. Chapter 34: Healing

Weeks had past since Aredian had been killed and Uther had hoped by now his sons would of forgiven him fully, now he was wondering if it was ever going to happen. Merlin saw him only when called and when Uther dropped by to see him his son gave the shortest possible answer to all questions in order to make Uther leave. He had also stopped addressing him as father, more often it was sire and sometimes even just plain Uther.

Gaius had explained to Uther that Merlin had a fear of being executed for the magic he was born with, it seemed that Uther almost burning him in a pyre had increased it. Arthur had been acting pretty much the same if not worse. Whenever his eldest son looked at him he seemed to be glaring, still accusing him of almost killing his brother. That along with Uther's own guilt was wearing him down significantly.

Even his own people seemed uneasy around him, he could hear the whispers from servants and peasants alike.

Tried to kill his own son when he was accused of magic…

He'd never kill Arthur, not his own blood…

I heard the prince is afraid to look im in the eye…

Poor boy, imagine being killed by your own fathers hand…

As bad as all these snippets of conversation were it was nothing compared to what he had heard Morgana and her maid speaking of. They had said Merlin had thought of leaving. Leaving! The boy had nowhere to go and yet he was so scared of Uther that he would rather live in a cave somewhere.

Perhaps it would of been better if he had never returned, it would be easier that was certain. Uther sighed, if Merlin chose to leave he would not stop him, how could he?

-BREAK-

Uther rode through the forest on his best horse in an effort to clear his head, usually Morgana would of come with him however she too was very cold towards him as of late.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cross bow firing not fa from him, followed by a yell of triumph he knew belonged to Arthur. He had forgotten both the princes were out hunting.

"Hurray you shot yet another fuzzy bunny, can we go home now?" came Merlin obviously bored voice.

"If you hate hunting so much why do you come with me every time?" Arthur yelled back. Uther rode forward, he could see his sons on the hill below him, Merlin sitting in a tree while Arthur gathered up the rabbit.

"You know I want every excuse to get out of that castle" Merlin replied quietly

"Any reason to get away from our father you mean" Arthur chided "I know"

Uther felt his heart clench at that, he knew he should leave before either of them saw him but something told him to stay, call it instincts.

"He was going to kill me!" Merlin burst out "I mean, he seemed to care about me but...not if magic is concerned...why does he hate it so much?"

The boys were in silence now, Arthur didn't even know. Uther was about to leave when a sound caught him by surprise. Bandits. He could see a small group of them in the tree's. The princes couldn't see them from where they were standing but Uther could. One was quietly aiming heir cross bow, straight at the youngest prince who was still obliviously watching his brother tie the rabbit to a stick containing their other meat.

"Merlin look out!" Uther bellowed, the sound shocking him so much that Merlin fell form the branch. The prince whipped his head round to see Uther pointing at the bandit who was ready to fire. Merlin leapt into action and threw his knife, the metal sliced through the bandits shoulder like butter. Uther couldn't help but be proud of how Merlin was progressing with fighting, it seemed like a whole life time had past since he saw the boy try and throw a punch at Arthur for bullying a servant.

The bandits had come rushing down the hill now since their cover had been blown, prompting Arthur to draw his sword and begin defending himself as well as Merlin who had no sword with him. Uther immediately dismounted his horse and ran to join them, he was lucky he always had a sword handy with him. He made a mental note to train Merlin to do the same.

Without his knife, which was now stuck in a thugs shoulder, the boy was defenceless. Uther quickly stepped out in front of him shielding him from the blow with his sword.

"It'll take more than a coward like you to kill my son" Uther hissed, forcing the man back. He stole a glance at Arthur who was currently pinning one of the few bandits left to a tree. Unfortunately for Uther the one he had been fighting chose that moment his eyes were averted to attack, knocking the king backwards in shock.

The bandit raised the sword over Uther, ready to strike when he jerked a bit before falling to the side, revealing a very shocked Merlin holing his dagger which had undoubtedly just been pulled out of the bandits back. Merlin blinked a few times in shock like he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Thankyou" Uther said quickly as he stood glancing around to see Arthur had finished off the other bandits already. Merlin just nodded and headed back top Arthur who had gone to salvage the animals they had hunted, the meat was most likely what had drawn the bandits there, too lazy to even get their own meal.

Uther started up the hill towards his horse.

"Father"

Uther turned slightly shocked to hear Merlin calling him that again.

"Thankyou" Merlin said sincerely looking Uther in the eye for the first time for weeks.

Uther nodded in reply, he did not want to start looking weak, especially if there were enemies around.

"Be careful on your way back" He ordered to his sons "More bandits could be around, file a report when you return"

Both princes nodded in response and quickly headed back through the tree's where their horses were most likely waiting for them.

Uther smiled, perhaps it was not too late to hope that he would be forgiven.

Tada! Yeah I used a quote from The Wicked Day :P Things are not back to normal yet but things between Uther and his sons are healing


	35. Chapter 35: Poisonous Cures

Ever since the words had come out of his own mouth Merlin couldn't get them out of his mind. Why did Uther hate magic so much? There had no be a reason, magic had only been purged from the kingdom 20 years ago, Uther was much older than that so at some point in his life something must of hardened his heart. Merlin had spent the last few days trying to figure it out.

He thought about asking Gaius but part of him really wanted to her his father tell him, he could always go to Gaius afterwards to see if it was the truth. Now the question was how to ask without getting Uther in a rage. It seemed like you just had to say 'magic' to put Uther in a bad mood.

Finally Merlin decided he may as well get it over with, he would just return to his rooms and refuse to come out for a few days afterwards, give Uther time to cool off. His resolve wavered slightly as he made his way to his fathers chamber. Each time he thought of leaving he convinced himself otherwise, Uther still felt bad about Aredian, perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

This was confirmed when he entered the kings chamber, Uther looked like christmas had come early when Merlin entered, it was the first time he had been to visit his father voluntarily for almost a month.

"Merlin!" Uther greeted "What brings you here"

"I was wondering..." Merlin began, giving himself a mental slap, "Why...whydoyouhtemagic?"

"What?" Uther replied

"I said, why do you hate magic?" Merlin said slower "You only started purging it 20 years ago, so before then, you must not of hated it"

Uther looked like Merlin had just announced he was going to grow horns, he stood there, staring. Merlin vaguely wondered if he should be running now.

"Magic was always evil" Uther announced eventually, "It just took me too long to see it"

'No your wrong' Merlin thought.

"A sorceress, Nimueh, she offered to help Ygraine through her labour with Arthur" Uther sighed sadly "Her magic killed her"

"Magic killed Arthur's mother?" Merlin whispered.

"Nimueh said it was the way of the old religion, life for a life" Uther sighed sadly. Merlin closed his eyes, he knew all about that.

"I'm sorry I bought it up father" Merlin said respectfully after a few seconds of silence, Merlin turned to leave however Uther grabbed him by the shoulder and twisrled him round to face him. Eyes drilling into his.

"Merlin I know being born with magic has made you curious but you _have_to stop asking about it!" Uther hissed "It's dangerous, I don't want to see it corrupt you, now please, stop trying to investigate it at every turn!"

Merlin was frozen, he didn't know what to do or say, Uthers grip was strong on his shoulders, he couldn't pull swallowed and stepped backwards, Uther let him go.

"Yes sire" Merlin nodded nervously before quickly running out of the room.

-BREAK-

"Gaius he is becoming more curious about magic!" Uther exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Merlin was born with the talent of magic, it is his nature to be drawn to it" Gaius explained as he finished mixing Uther's potion.

"We need to keep him away from magic! I will not have him taken by it" Uther sighed looking defeated.

"Keeping Merlin from thinking about magic would be like trying to stop a horse from galloping, yes it could still walk and live but something would be missing" Gaius replied

"Can you...take it away?" Uther asked quietly, "I had always wondered if there was some way you could...remove it from him"

"Remove magic from Merlin?" Gaius gaped "Sire that would be extremely unethical!"

"But it would keep him safe!"

"It would kill him! It would be like ripping out his heart!"

"Can't you dampen it then?" Uther almost pleaded, almost, kings don't plead.

Gaius looked conflicted, Uther knew what that meant. There was a way to dampen Merlin's magic he just didn't want to. Uther didn't want to cause Merlin harm but he just couldn't have the boy being any more curious about magic!

-BREAK-

Merlin had become quite accustom to sleeping in late since becoming a prince, therefore he was very annoyed when somebody knocked on his door when it was barely dawn. William wouldn't be waking him so early so who was it?

The prince peaked over his blankets to see a very worried looking Gaius and a very nervous looking Uther entering the room.

"Wha's going on?" Merlin mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing" Uther replied quietly, Merlin could tell he was lying.

"I just need to give you this" Gaius replied holding up a small bottle in his hand.

"Why?" Asked Merlin feeling stone forming in his stomach.

"It will help you" Uther said simply, indicating at Gaius to give Merlin he bottle.

"I'm not sick" Merlin protested backing himself up against the head board of his bed.

"We don't want to do this either" Uther said looking Merlin in the eye, Merlin could tell he meant it, for some reason that made him feel even more afraid. Unfortunately for the young prince this had distracted him from Gaius who quickly pulled the lid from the bottle and poured the liquid down Merlin's throat, making him splutter.

At first Merlin didn't feel anything, then he began to feel a strange heat passing through his body, that kept getting hotter and hotter until it was burning him, he yelled.

"What did you do to me!" Merlin screamed as he pushed himself away from Gaius and Uther. Being afraid of Uther was nothing new but being afraid of Gaius...

Quickly he picked himself up and bolted out the door, he could hear Gaius and his father calling for him but he didn't turn around. He felt strange, like all his veins were burning and freezing at the same time.

He burst through the doors of Arthur's chambers and ran straight into the table, then onto the floor. The eldest prince shot up in bed from the noise.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried jumping out of bed "Merlin what's happened"

The burning had dulled now, his body ached but Merlin could at least think clearly now.

"Father...Gaius, they poisoned me!" He gasped

"What? Merlin why would our father want to kill you?" Arthur asked bewildered.

At that moment the king and Gaius ran into the room, it was obvious Merlin would flee to Arthur for safety.

"I told you we should not of done this!" Gaius growled at Uther "I told you it would hurt him!"

"What have you done?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth.

"He was getting too close to magic, I thought maybe if we could dampen the magic he was born with..." Uther stammered, that was a first, "I thought perhaps we could save him"

"Save him? Your the one who's hurting him!" Arthur yelled "Get. Out"

"How dare you-" Uther began

"I said, **get****out!**" Arthur yelled pushing both Gaius and Uther out the door of his chambers and quickly locking the wooden doors behind him.

"Thanks" Merlin croaked as he got to his feet, "It isn't as bad now, just sore"

"He didn't know it was going to hurt you so badly" Arthur defended lightly

"I know" Merlin nodded, still looking shaken, "But I'm not risking that again"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving"

**A reviewer said this was badly written, should I continue? **

**How great was the latest episode? Seeing Merlin trying to kill Arthur was so funny XD**


	36. Chapter 36: Runaway

"Merlin for the hundredth time don't do this!" Arthur huffed as he galloped after Merlin, sure Merlin was a good rider but Arthur's horse was faster and the elder prince was only few paces behind.

"Father tried to kill me!" Merlin yelled, slowing mercifully.

"He didn't you know he didn't" Arthur soothed quietly riding alongside Merlin now.

"Yes but...he is scared of me" Merlin muttered dejectedly

"You know asking about magic put him on edge, just pretend you are not interested" Arthur insisted, "Come on, where are you even going?"

"I don't know" Merlin chuckled honestly

"So, we are just going to ride around all day and make father sweat aren't we" Arthur grinned

"That's my plan now I guess" Merlin agreed as he slowed his horse further, giving the poor creature a chance to rest.

The princes rode further into the forest before coming across a quiet glade to rest and practice their various skills in. Merlin went about trying to change the colours of various leaves with magic while Arthur started to set up a target using chalk on various boulders and trees to shoot his crossbow at.

All in all the day was going well, it was relaxing to be out of the castle and away from their duties, even if it was only for a few daylight hours. They both knew they were going to cop it big time when they returned, Merlin more so than Arthur. The latter could claim he was simply trying to return his brother to the city.

However unbeknownst to the brothers they were not alone in the forest, they were being watched. Somebody was about to strike.

-BREAK-

If Uther did not have such a huge sense of pride he would of screamed in frustration by now. He had been riding around the forest with a majority of the royal guard trying to find his sons. He was beginning to wish they were not such skilled hunters who knew how to cover their tracks, there was virtually no sign of the boys.

"Sire!" Came the call of one of the guards "We found something"

What greeted him made Uther's stomach churn nervously. Both the princes had obviously been here, practicing their archery and swordplay. Several targets were marked out on rocks and trees i chalk and cross bow bolts were stuck in some of them. What made his stomach churn was the number of messed footprints all over the glade. There had been a fight here. Several bodies of bandits lay on the ground, the princes had not gone easily, but they had gone.

"Why do they always find trouble..." Uther mumbled, from the look of things neither of his sons had sustained bad injuries, they had most likely been drugged or clamped over the head. He would receive a ransom demand soon enough. Just incase he sent his guards off to search the forest, the king went off through the deeper part of the woods, it was the most common place for bandits. He would give them hell.

-BREAK-

"Arthur? Arthur are you here?" Merlin whispered through the darkness his blindfold so kindly provided. As far as he could tell since waking his hands and feet were chained as was his neck for some reason. He pulled himself forwards to try and stand and was pulled back by a force on his throat. Great he was chained to a wall like a dog, this was just humiliating.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed again, still nothing.

That frightened Merlin. He couldn't see or hear anything. No voices, not in muffled sounds, just silence, a horrifying realization hit him. QUickly he began to shake his wrists up and down, he could feel the chains hitting one another, but he couldn't hear them.

Not deaf.

Not deaf.

_Please_not deaf!

Arthur hated this, he really hated it. Sitting all chained up and blindfolded in a stupid stone cell. He couldn't believe somebody could of actually knocked him out in the heat of battle. How humiliating, plus this chain around his neck! He was not a dog!

What really had him worried was the fact that Merlin was obviously wasn't with him. Arthur felt on edge trying to think of where he could be. Where he was too.

Bandits don't have stone bases, that was obvious, so this was obviously an abandoned manor or castle, if only he knew how long he had been out he could figure out which one and how far from Camelot they were.

"Ey you're awake!" Came a happy voice pulling down his blindfold and revealing a scared face, grinning with very few teeth.

"Who are you, where's my brother?" Arthur yelled

"He's fiiiiine" The man growled lifting Arthur up and pushing him out the door, "C'mon"

Arthur did his best to look at his surroundings and try to find something to tell him where he was. The first thing he noticed was the deep blue colour of the sky, the sun must of only set less than an hour ago so he had been unconscious for a significant amount of time.

The corridor lead into a hall much the one in his own castle, except not nearly as grand. The whole place seemed cracked and derelict. It matched the dirty, badly dressed men who inhabited it.

"Merlin!" Arthur called happily, his brother was kneeling in front of who Arthur suspected was the head of this group but at least he looked unharmed. For some reason Merlin didn't react. Arthur was pushed down next to Merlin who as it seemed was not unharmed, a large bloody patch stained his hair just above his ear, it would of hurt but it had stopped bleeding. Arthur assumed he had a mark similar since they had both been knocked out. What worried him more was that Merlin didn't even seem to know he was there.

"Merlin" Arthur nudged him, making the young prince jump then smile.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed happily

"Don't worry, we will be out of here in no time" Arthur reassured him, though Merlin didn't look like he understood.

"You two are going to fetch a high price" The leader interrupted, Arthur sneered at him.

"Your ransom will not be paid" Arthur replied simply

"Who said anything about ransom, King Cendred will pay much more than your father" The leader laughed, "That doesn't mean we can't have our fun"

Arthur spun his head around at the sound of a cracking whip, what worried him was that Merlin didn't. Jumpy, nervous and obviously scared Merlin didn't even blink at the sound.

Quickly Arthur shuffled back a bit so he was out of Merlin line of sight.

"Merlin can you hear the whip?" He asked, nothing. Oh dear.

He could see the man with the whip advancing, the whip glinted with shards of metal, Arthur had a plan. He waited, the man raised it above his head, ready to bring the weapon down on the eldest prince, Arthur turned, hands pulled apart just in the nick of time as the chains keeping his wrists together were snapped by the wrist. He reacted quickly tackling the first man he could.

Soon Arthur couldn't even find Merlin in the battle he was waging, he hoped he had somehow managed to get away, there was no way that Arthur could win this fight but the least he could do was give out a few black eyes and give Merlin time to escape.

After a few minutes of brawling he felt himself being dragged out of the room by a grumbling guard and thrown into yet another dark room. A few seconds later Merlin was thrown in with a yelp. He had gained a new cut on his cheek but otherwise he looked ok. The key word being _looked_.

"Merlin" Arthur called, Merlin didn't face him, Arthur quickly soot and knelt down in front of him.

"I..." Merlin trailed off.

"Gods Merlin can't you hear?" Arthur moaned

"I, I can't hear you Arthur" Merlin chocked out "I don't know why, I can't hear anything"

Wow! So much support! THANKYOU GUYS!


	37. Chapter 37: Blast

It was like being a baby, helpless and afraid. Try as he could Merlin couldn't hear anything, the potion had not worn of yet either meaning he still couldn't do any magic. He had no magic, no sword on no hearing. He couldn't do anything, he was going to die in a cell like a coward!

It was then Merlin realized he was shaking and that Arthur was staring at him, speaking slowly in an effort to help Merlin read his lips.

_Merlin...ok..._

_Merlin it's ok?_

That sounded like something Arthur would say, he hated having to guess. He wished he had something to write with. Frustrated he leaned back against the wall. Strangely enough he wished Gaius was there, even his father but at least he had Arthur.

What was really bothering him was why he was deaf. He could hear perfectly before, why not now. He let his hand creep up to the bloody bump just above his left ear where he had been knocked out, maybe that was it? Suddenly he felt himself being yanked up, ofcourse he hadn't heard the bandits swing the door open behind him to come and collect them. He saw one of the bandits holding Arthur back and saying something to him, what ever it was that was said it made Arthur VERY angry.

Merlin was about to ask what was going on when something whacked him across the back, stringing horrible, Merlin gave a yelp of pain that he couldn't hear. The pain returned several times after that, these times however Merlin was not taken by surprise and bit his lip instead of yelling, he closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, without his hearing, having his eyes closed was like loosing all the sense he had. Except for pain that is.

-BREAK-

Arthur was beyond furious. How _dare_they whip Merlin to punish him for trying to escape. Arthur felt guilt well up in his chest when Merlin yelled in shock and pain the first time, he hadn't heard it coming, who knew he relied on his hearing so much? After a few good lashing they threw Merlin onto the floor and exited the cell, talking of all the gold they were going to get when Cendred's pay came through, they didn't let Arthur go until the very last second before they swung to heavy door closed and locked it.

Arthur was at his brothers side in a second, the whip was of good quality, probably the only thing that was in this hell hole. Merlin was left with several red stripes across his back, luckily there was no bone showing, gently Arthur helped him sit up.

"Cant you try magic again?" Arthur asked slowly, Merlin only seemed to understand a handful of words, Arthur tried again, "Ma-gic"

"Magic?" Merlin repeated like a dumbstruck parrot. Arthur nodded. Merlin focused, narrowing his eyes which gained the slightest of gold tinges, only for a second before Merlin breathed out in defeat and shook his head.

"I trie to heal my back" He winced "I think maybe I stopped the bleeding?"

Arthur nodded again, happy to see that the red stains on Merlin's shirt had stopped growing and was even half dry now. He would still need bandages though. Arthur hoped they could find a way out of this place soon.

-BREAK-

Uther was beyond furious when his guards came back, towing a ragged looking man with beefy hands behind them. He had confessed to being one of the bandits who attacked his sons but refused to say where they were. At first he had been happy, this man would ask for the ransom, Uther would pay it and all would be well but now he had discovered his sons were being sold to Cendred!

That was it, he was going to take all the knights he could and kill every single one of those bandits for doing this! They would regret the day they crossed the king.

-BREAK-

ANother hour past and Merlin could feel his magic slowly returning to him, it was just so weak! He tried several times to heal his back and it was working but only just, the marks looked maybe a day old now, he hoped the healing would stave off infection as well seeing as he had no bandages.

_I'll kill them_

Merlin's head whipped up, that had been Arthur's voice! He had heard Arthur's voice! He focused more, just barely he could hear water dripping down the side of the rooms stone walls. He could hear! Only barely, like he was listening to something happening in another room through a door, but it was bette than nothing!

"Arthur I can hear a little bit!" Merlin exclaimed happily

"Really?" Arthur smiled hopefully

"Yeah but you sound like your on the other side of a wall or something, far away" Merlin sighed feeling frustrated.

"How's your back?"

"Sore, it doesn't help that my magic is prickling under my skin, it's like being full of energy and forced to sit perfectly still for hours on end! I can't stand it"

"Can you try healing it some more?"

"I've never been great with healing magic if I'm honest..."

"Wait so you've been gauging how much magic you have returned by doing spells you're terrible at?" Arthur laughed "I knew you were an idiot Merlin but seriously!"

Merlin was about to give Arthur an earful when his brother turned to the door, obviously he could hear something Merlin wasn't able to yet.

"What is it?"

"Fighting...maybe there was a little too much alcohol shared round"

That idea was dashed when something slammed into the door so hard even Merlin managed to hear it, opening seconds later to reveal a grinning Sir Leon. Merlin have never felt so relieved. Leon quickly whispered something to both the princes so the bandits couldn't hear, probably their plan to escape. Merlin strained his ears but Leon's words were just a muffled mess. Arthur stood and indicated to Merlin to follow.

"I've got to get him out of here" Arthur insisted "Something's wrong with him, he can barely hear"

Leon looked confused but didn't get a chance to hear anymore as both boys went sprinting down the corridor in search of an exit, instead they found the main hall once again. Inside the bandits were being fought by a number of knights and guards sporting red and gold Camelot colours. What shocked both Merlin and Arthur the most as that the king was with them, their father had come ti rescue them. PERSONALLY.

"Move it idiot!" Arthur hissed giving Merlin a shove just in time as a sword swiped through the air that he had been standing in a few seconds earlier. Merlin made a mad dash for the center of the room where his father and several guards were, Arthur on the other hand grabbed a sword and began fighting. Uther smiled at the sight of Merlin, Merlin actually felt happy to see him.

"Don't let him fight father!" Arthur yelled "Something is wrong with his ears, he can barely hear"

"You can't hear?" Uther boomed, leaving the fighting to the ever shrinking number of knigts surrounding them.

"Maybe it was the hit to the head, everything muffled but it's getting a bit clearer" Merlin insisted truthfully, "I can fight, if I could find a sword..."

His speech was cut off when Arthur gave a yelp and jumped back into the small group of now just three guards and three royals after being disarmed. It wasn't that he was out skilled, just outnumbered. Most of the knights were fighting in the corridors leaving them to be picked off by the 2 dozen bandits no making a circle around them.

Merlin averted his gaze as the three guards were cut down, the circle of bandits advanced, grinning. Only Uther had a sword and he couldn't protect all of them.

Merlin glanced around hopelessly, he could feel the blood pumping in his ears and his magic prickling just under his skin, wanting to rush out to his aid but being squashed down. It reminded him of when he was a child and frightened of wild animals, his magic would just react without him wanting it to. Merlin bit his lip in frustration, his head gave another throb and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could vaguely hear Uther, or maybe it was Arthur, asking if he was alright but the blood pumping in his head was too loud. He couldn't take all this pressure building up.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, at the split second he felt the yell leave his lips he felt his magic release. It rushed out in a wave that passed harmlessly through Uther and Arthur but sent the bandits flying into the walls. They hit the stone with such force that most of them were killed instantly, the other gave a painful moan before slipping into unconsciousness. At first Merlin felt thrilled, his hearing returned to him in full strength and his magic was settled once more, it was then he opened his eyes and realized what he had just done.

**I based Merlin's last attack off what Mourdred did in one of the episodes, I can't remember which one. **

**I guess its pretty obvious it wasn't the blow to his head that made his hearing go isn't it? Oh well As long as people keep the reviews coming I'll know Im doing well.**

**See Death Knight! I finally got the whipping in, more on that later**


	38. Chapter 38: Sons and Fathers

As great as it was being able to hear and do magic again Merlin couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Once when he was a child a bunch of bullies had surrounded him, he couldn't really control his magic yet and sometimes it just burst out of him, that was one of those times. Just like this time the magic had burst out of him in all directions and with nothing more than a yell all the bullies were on their backs.

Except this time not only had he done it in front of other people, he had done it in front of his father, King of Camelot, who hated and killed anybody with the slightest magical gift. His acting was going to have to be perfect for this, Arthur's too.

'_Sorry__about__this,__please__play__along!__' _Merlin quickly thought, projecting his thoughts into Arthur's head. It was hard considering Arthur had no magic but the way his eyes widened showed he had indeed been able to hear.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin yelled, not even needing to put fake fear into his voice, he was scared enough. He stumbled backwards away from Uther and Arthur pathetically, Arthur gave a slight smile from his place behind the king.

"I..I didn't m-mean to I swear I just wanted them t-to go and I couldn't hear and I-I just couldn't think!" Merlin babbled "I swear I d-din't mean to! I don't even know how I did..."

Uther took a step towards the young warlock who took a step away, shaking.

"Father, he's scared" Arthur insisted shooting Merlin a quick wink beforehand, "He couldn't control it"

Uther was staring at Merlin with an unreadable expression, the warlock felt his breath increase speed. He couldn't tell if Uther was planning on killing him or not, one things for sure, he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Stepping backwards a few times, not wanting to have his head turned just yet he tried to get away. That's where Uther began to walk to wards him and his resolve failed and he turned to flee. He ran out of the hall an through the twisting halls, past every knight and every guard that called out to him.

FInally, with tears stinging in the back of his eyes he made it outside into a crumbling garden full of overgrown bushes and trees. He walked up to the empty stone foundation and collapsed down onto the ground and leant against the rock, head in his hands.

He was so stupid! He had ruined everything! Ever since he was a child he had always ruined everything. His mother had died bringing him into the world, his father had died defending him against knights, Mary had died because he was too stupid to realize fire was too hard for him to control yet. He had only wanted to help, they were low on wood, he only wanted to keep the house warm, but he hadn't had any magical training yet, no spells. He had sent the whole house up in flames. It was his fault Mary had died, and he was so scared Gaius would not take him in that he had never told him.

Over the past two years Merlin was really begging to think he had a family, he had a brother and a father. Sure his father was strict and sometimes harsh but he proved that he cared for him. At least he did. Arthur and Gaius would vouch for him, he knew they would but there would be no stopping him, Merlin was going to burn.

-BREAK-

"I'm almost done tending to the injured Knights My Lord" Gaius sighed standing up after bandaging Leon's arm, "Any sign of Merlin?"

"No" Uther sighed sadly

"It was the potion sire" Gaius added "He reacted badly to it, the deafness, his magic wanted to help him heal, plus all the stress and fear coursing through him made his magic react instinctually. It would of felt like he was exploding from the inside out, the magic had to be realized, it wasn't his fault"

"I know Gaius" Uther sighed "Where's Arthur?"

"Off looking for Merlin, he said that Merlin was injured" Gaius explained.

"Did anybody else see what happened besides Arthur and I?" Uther asked quietly

"Not even me sire"

"Good, I'm going to look for him"

"What are you going to do Uther?"

"I'm going to bring him home"

Gaius looked surprised at that, did the physician actually think he would consider killing his son?

"I saw how afraid he was Gaius, after that I doubt Merlin will go looking for more magic"

Gaius seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding with a warm smile, "Good luck Sire".

Uther wandered the corridors for some time before he found a door outside into the garden. It seemed like the kind of place Merlin would go to find solace, he had seen him in the gardens at Camelot all the time. This garden was overgrown but Uther imaged at one point it would of looked quite lovely. A large broken stone foundation caught his attention, or more specifically, the boy hunched over in front of it. From the way he was curled around himself Uther could see the rips int he back of his shirt, the marks left by what ever weapon inflicted them however were simple thin red lines. Merlin must of healed himself when the magic burst out.

Merlin's eyes widened when he looked up and saw Uther standing over him. The king expected Merlin to bolt the second he could but instead he just stayed there, frozen and shaking on the ground. Uther quickly undid the couplings on his cloak and hung it around Merlin's shoulder, much to the boys surprise.

"Your shirt is ripped, can't have you getting cold" Uther explained holding out his hand, "You can use it until we find you something more suitable to wear, come on"

Slowly Merlin took Uther's hand and stood, Uther smiled and began heading back to th castle his very confused and shaken son a few steps behind him.

"I don't understand" Merlin said finally "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No, I saw your fear of magic Merlin"

Merlin went quiet after that. He didn't say much the rest of the trip home either, he rode mostly silent behind Uther, never straying far from his brothers side. He spoke with Gaius a little, the physician obviously spent lot of time apologizing, Merlin forgave him quickly. That was a good trait to see in him. Forgiveness.

Perhaps one day Merlin would forgive him too.

**There we go new chapter all finished :) Sorry its so short**


	39. Chapter 39: Sins of Father I

Merlin was frustrated. A punishment for running off both the princes were confided to the castle for the next month, with the exception of training. Merlin hated being stuck inside, at first it hadn't been too bad. He had worked on his magic and read various books from the library, even helped Gaius make medicine. Now he was just bored and still another two weeks until he could go out riding or even visit the lower town.

What made the warlock even more angry is the fact that over the last week Arthur had been disappearing for hours on end. He couldn't of found a way out of the castle because if he had he would of told Merlin. He had tried asking but he came up with a different excuse every time and the youngest prince could tell Arthur was lying.

He had no choice. Merlin perched himself in an alcove behind an old tapestry by Arthur's room and waited. Arthur would return from training in a matter of minutes and change, then he would go where ever it was he had been disappearing to. As predicted a dirt covered Arthur soon returned to his room and in a few minutes left once more after changing, a book, pens and parchment in his hands. It looked like his normal paperwork but that didn't make sense, Arthur had a desk in his room why didn't he work there like he always did?

Stealthily, Merlin followed, Arthur went down in the direction of the vaults but at the last second turn away from them and entered an old unused room. As far as Merlin knew this is where old statues, broken armor and various other bits and pieces wee stored when not in use, why would Arthur go here?

As quietly as possible Merlin cracked open the door, Arthur was sitting on the floor, leaning up against a dusty chest. He was working but also looking at some old painted portraits. That's when Merlin understood. The pictures held the image of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, _Arthur__'__s_blonde hair and blue eyes, these were pictures of Ygraine, Arthur's mother. Merlin knew Arthur was jealous of his magic leather, he could see images of his parents when ever he liked, Arthur had never even seen his mother before he discovered these paintings.

Quickly Merlin withdrew from the doorway, not wanting to disturb Arthur further, he felt slightly bad about following him now that he knew the reason. Arthur probably felt childish, he was of age now, why would a grown man want to work in a dark room just because it held pictures of his mother. Merlin understood, Uther wouldn't.

-BREAK-

Knighting ceremonies were both fun and terribly boring. The first half, consisting of speeches and 'arise sir whatever' went on for hours but the parties that followed, not that was good fun. Arthur always managed to get himself completely plastered, which led to many hilarious situations which Merlin would repeat and tease him a bout for up to a week. They were almost done with the boring part of the ceremony when the knight burst into the room.

Silently the figure walked into the room and threw their gauntlet down onto the ground in front of Arthur, who picked it up.

"I, Arthur Pendragon accept your challenge" He said seriously "But allow me to face my competition"

The knight removed the helmet revealing long blonde hair, a woman! That was a first for sure, Merlin had never seen a woman knight before. Merlin would of been grinning if the situation wasn't so serious.

"My name is Morguase" She introduced simply.

Merlin couldn't help but notice how Morgana was staring at the woman with confusion and, was that recognition? If Arthur and Uther didn't know who she was how could Morgana?

-BREAK-

Merlin could hear Arthur and Uther bickering well into the night as he stood outside the large doors. Eventually he had slid down to the floor against the wall waiting for Arthur, he could see the guards looking at him every now and then with looks of confusion. Eventually he became bored, he knew Arthur didn't want to fight this woman but refused to back down. Uther was just as stubborn as his son, they could argue all night.

He decided to go and visit his challenger. There was something amiss about her, he just felt uneasy about it all. He ventured up the stairs to the chambers she had been assigned and slipped through the door. The room was empty, or so it seemed. He had been about to call out when he noticed the tip of a sword pointing at his neck causing him to back up against the door.

"What do you want?" Morgause hissed, holding her sword to his chest.

"I, I just wanted to say Arthur doesn't want to fight you!" He gulped eyes not leaving the sword poised over his heart, "You should withdraw!"

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me make him withdraw" She replied.

"He'll never do that, its not in his nature" Merlin muttered, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally lowered the sword.

"That is something we have in common" She replied curtly turning her back to the warlock. Who in turn slunk out the door and hurried back to his room to go over some protective spells. Just in case.

-BREAK-

The eldest prince couldn't believe the luck of it. He was not only having a challenge beating this Morgause, she was actually winning. They had been fighting for the last 10 minutes, usually it didn't take this long for Arthur to beat somebody. Unfortunately he spent a split second too long thinking about this and found himself on the ground with a sword over his heart.

He could feel a strange prickling sensation in the air, like the air just before a storm. Arthur had come to realize over the months that it was Merlin's magic in the air ready to jump out and defend the elder prince should he require it.

"Make me a promise" Morgause breathed, "I will spare your life"

"What is it you ask?" Arthur questioned, he had a sword to his chest he was up for just about anything right now.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I present to you" She replied

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for you to find out" She replied simply. Arthur nodded.

"You have my word"

She stepped off him allowing Arthur to stand, the prince felt the air become normal again as Merlin's magic regressed back. He wondered how it was only him who could feel it. Morgause bowed to the king respectfully and walked off the arena. It was then Arthur realized the awful truth.

He had been beaten, by a girl.

In front of the entire city!

**That's right I'm back!**

**This story is back in action due to popular demand! If the reviews say so then this story shall continue :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Sins of Father II

"I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!" Arthur moaned leaning face down on his table. He was still in his armor as he hadn't allowed Turner in to help him change and couldn't get out of it himself. He had of course let Merlin in.

"It could of been worse" Merlin added as he made his way over and started undoing the fastening to Arthur's armor.

"How could it of been worse?" Arthur muttered

"You could be dead" Merlin pointed out.

"At least then I wouldn't have to face everyone..." He moaned, "I was defeated by a girl!"

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it" Merlin giggled making Arthur punch him lightly, "Or not..."

"It's like you said" Arthur said curtly as he threw the now unfastened armor off, "I was hindered because I was fighting a woman!"

"You didn't look hindered..." Merlin added as he walked for the door earning hm a sharp glare from his brother. Merlin took his leave, just in time as he heard a goblet collide with the door.

-Break-

In order for Arthur to work out his anger he had planned on taking a ride, he hauled Merlin along as well. He was planning on throwing him in a nice cold river at some point in the ride. That's when they met Morguase on the outer wall preparing her horse.

"Congratulations on your victory" Arthur forced out much to Merlin's amusement.

"I thank you for agreeing to my challenge" She replied walking over to the two.

"Where do I need to go?" Asked Arthur as Morguase patted his horses nose.

"You have a beautiful horse..." She smiled, "When the time comes, you will know which way to go"

Arthur made a face, "If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going"

"Don't mind him he's just sour cause you bested him!" Merlin teased, Morgause smiled.

"You were a fair fighter, Arthur" She continued climbing onto her horse, "You inherited that trait from your mother"

"You knew my mother?" Arthur gaped as she began to ride away.

"I knew her very well"

Arthur called after her but she didn't hear, or chose not to. Merlin could tell Arthur was in no mood to ride anymore. He took up his usual supporting position next to Arthur, a single step behind him, the princes glanced at each other. They didn't speak, they didn't need to.

-Break-

"You are not to meet this woman!" Uther snapped, as Merlin expected he would.

"I gave her my word I would accept" Arthur protested raising his voice

"That was foolish!"

"She had a sword to my chest I hardly had a choice!"

"What's the harm?" Merlin added in softly, somehow both the king and crown prince heard him.

"She said she knew my mother" Arthur added softly looking at his feet.

"Then she lies" Uther said curtly, "She is playing on your affections for your mother in order to trick you into falling into a trap"

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother!" Arthur yelled in frustration.

"I forbid it!" Uther roared back, "Guards, escort my son to his chambers and make sure he and his brother do not sneak off!"

"Your locking us up?" Merlin gaped

"I'm protecting you from your own foolishness!"

-Break-

Gaius entered the council chambers as the two princes were lead out looking sourly at each other, no doubt Uther had forbidden them from leaving the castle again. He wasn't sure how much longer the two could last before they went stir crazy.

"Your sons look unhappy" He stated evenly to the back of Uther's head.

"Arthur is much to stubborn for his own good" Uther muttered making Gaius laugh which earned him a sharp look from his king.

"He simply wants to know about his mother you can hardly blame him" Gaius sighed, "He isn't a boy anymore Uther you can't just lock him away"

"Watch me" Uther dared before sighing and running his hand through his hair, "Have you noticed those two Gaius?"

"What do you mean sire?"

"Merlin and Arthur" Uther sighed, "They do everything together, always with Arthur in the lead and Merlin trailing along behind him"

"Didn't you wish for them to be close?" Gaius questioned

"Of course but, Merlin has no backbone! He follows Arthur's lead every time, he needs to learn how to lead himself" Uther argued, "The boy is smart, I have no doubt he is the brains behind half of their schemes but he never takes charge!"

"He was raised a peasant" Gaius said as if it were obvious, "He was also Arthur's servant once, he wasn't raised to lead like his brother, he was raised to follow"

Uther looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing, "I've got a plan to fix that"

-Break-

"I can't believe we are confined to the castle again!" Merlin groaned, Arthur shot him a look, "So we are going anyway, aren't we?"

"Smarter than you look Merlin" Arthur grinned as he began striping the sheets off his bed and tying them together, "Come on, last one to the stables has to sneak into the kitchens for food!"

It turns out Merlin was the one sent to collect supplies while Arthur got the horses ready, it was easy seeing as Uther had ordered Merlin was allowed as much food as he pleased hen ever he so desired in an effort to put some more weight on the boy.

The princes snickered as the rode off thinking of how the guards were protecting an empty room. They would be in trouble but that was alright. All the guards in Camelot who suffered from Merlin and Arthur's escapades soon learn that extra food and wine mysteriously appeared in their rooms after the princes had returned.

"Which way do we go?" Asked Merlin looking at the cross roads ahead.

"Um, this way" Arthur said with much less confidence than Merlin would of liked. Unfortunately Arthur's horse had other ideas and took off down the opposite road.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin called as he road after him.

"It's not me, its the horse!" Arthur called back

"Great we're following a horse..."

-Break-

Uther burst into Arthur's chambers about to demand why he was so late for training he he saw that the rom was empty, a rope of sheets hanging out the window. Rage bubbled up inside him, no doubt Merlin was gone too.

"You've been guarding an empty room!"

-Break-

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't wan to do?" Merlin asked as he picked at his bread, toasting bits on a stick over the fire.

"It's not going to be easy Merlin, thats why it's called a challenge" Arthur sighed.

"Your only going to find out about your mother arn't you" Merlin added quietly

"You can see your with that leather when ever you want" Arthur bit back jealousy, "Is it so wrong that I wan't to know about her, Father never talks about her"

"There is nothing wrong about it" Merlin defended, "I'd do the same thing"

**Sorry if this is rushed but I'm dying to get the the original story in the next chapter when im done with Sins of Father. **

**Yes I will we doing The Last Dragonlord but it will be very different (obviously).**

**I'm also planning on doing Fires of Iridiosholas (I'll check spelling later) and Witches Quickening.**


	41. Chapter 41: Sins of Father III

Gaius sat with the king as they tried to plan out where the princes had gone, tracks had been found but they stopped at a river. Arthur and Merlin were good at making themselves scarce.

"My Lord, I believe I know something about Morgause" Gaius said finally.

"What is it?"

"I tended to her wound after the fight with Arthur, she wore a bracelet, one of the house of Gorlois"

"Morgana's father?" Uther blinked in shock, "The only other to wear that would be-"

"Her half sister" Gaius finished regretfully.

"I was told the child had died" Uther growled.

"She was given to the high priests of the old religion" Gaius admitted, "I smuggled her out of the castle"

"She could want to kill Arthur!" Uther roared, "You should not of kept this from me Gaius!"

Uther went back to planning, he had to find them before it was too late.

-Break-

"Arthur, cant we stop for a while?" Merlin whined, "I'm tired"

"Go back to the castle then you big baby" Arthur teased as they entered a valley filled mostly with a large lake.

"Great, your horse had lead us to a lake" Merlin sighed leaning on the neck of his own steed. Arthur had barely allowed him to sleep at all on the journey. He waited for Arthur's reply when he head the sound of splashing. He looked up and laughed as Arthur's horse started walking into the lake.

"I think you're going to get a bit wet" He teased, he heard what must of been a 'shut up Merlin!' before he sighed and shaking his head followed his brother into the water. In all honestly it wasn't so bad until they reached a waterfall, of course the horse didn't even blink before walking straight through it.

The cold water splashed over the boys soaking them through and waking Merlin up. They rode out of the hidden cavern and into a large area containing a decaying castle. Merlin sensed magic was afoot.

"That's a castle that belonged to the priest of the Old Religion" He muttered, "I recognize the design from Gaius's hidden books"

"Well that explains it" Arthur said quickly, "She used magic, that's how she beat me"

"It didn't look like she was using magic" Merlin grinned only to find himself abruptly pushed off his horse by Arthur, who laughed down at his now, mud covered brother.

"Have I ever mentioned you're a prat?" He grumbled as he cleaned himself up. When he got no reply he turned to see Arthur disappear up some stone steps into the belly of the castle.

Merlin bounded up the stairs after him, the ended in a room with no roof containing nothing but a block and an axe. He didn't like this. Not at all.

"Well there is nobody here so-"

"I am here" Came Morgause's voice came from the corner of the room, now clad in a stunning red dress, "I am glad you came"

"What is the nature of the challenge you want to set me?" Arthur asked, he wanted to get straight to the point. Morgause picked up the axe, which had been embedded in the block until that point.

"Place your head on the block" She stated, Arthur blinked at her.

"Arthur..." Merlin started in a warning tone, Arthur silenced him and knelt down, placing his neck out over the block. Merlin's magic quickly flowed out, ready to act any second. He watched in horror as Morgause raised the axe above her head, ready to bring it down on Arthur, Merlin had been about to come to his aid when Morgause dropped the axe and placed it beside Arthur. Who jumped back to his feet.

"Well done" Morgause congratulated, "You passed my test, so I will allow you, one wish"

"Tell me everything you know about my mother" Arthur replied without any delay.

"Perhaps you would like to see her" Morgause suggested.

"I want that more than anything" Arthur sighed following Morgause up another staircase, a worried Merlin not far behind.

-Break-

Arthur watched as Morgause light even more candles that surrounded the ivy coated room. His heart was beating twice as fast as usual, was it really possible for him to see his mother through magic? It must be very powerful magic if Merlin had never heard of it.

"Arthur I don't like this" Merlin whispered from his side, "Bringing souls back from the dead is dangerous and dark magic"

"Morgause hasn't given us any reason to distrust her" Arthur argued, really he just wished Merlin would shut up. Deep down he knew Merlin was the most knowledgable when it came to magic but he didn't want to listen. He just wanted to see his mother.

"It is time" Morgause announced "Close your eyes. Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs"

"Arthur" Ygraine called, Arthur's eyes snapped open. There was his mother, just like in the painting he had seen hidden away.

"Mother" He breathed in shock, she immediately hugged him which he returned.

"Last time I held you, you were a tiny baby" She wept

"I'm so sorry" He replied tears stinging his eyes, "It's my fault"

"No!" She cried, "You are not to blame"

"I cannot bear that you died because of me" He muttered

"It's your fathers fault that this happened, he traded my life, not you!" His mother cried. That made him feel cold. The magic of life and death, in order for him to be born magically, somebody had to die! His father had traded his mothers life away...

"But, why, why was magic needed?" He asked

"Your father was desperate for an heir, but I could not conceive, so he made a deal with Nimueh" Ygraine explained in tears, "But now that I see you, I would of given my life willingly!"

Arthur had been about to reply when his mother disappeared from his sight.

"No! Bring her back!" He yelled, turning to face Morgause.

"I cannot, now the doorway is closed forever" Morgause sighed, "I am sorry"

-Break-

Merlin had ridden as hard as he could. Arthur had not waited for him, it had taken all he had to keep up but by the time he reached the courtyard Arthur was already heading inside the hall, he was angry, much too angry. This is what that witch had wanted.

He rushed through the halls ignoring all the strange looks he got until he reached the council chamber, he could hear the clanging of swords from within.

"They're going to kill each other!" He cried in horror as he flew through the doors, finding Arthur holding his father in his chair, sword above his heart.

"Arthur no! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!" He cried

"It's his fault! All of it! My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur yelled not taking his eyes off Uther.

"Killing your father won't bring her back!" Merlin replied, "Father didn't know about the life for a life rule! Think about it, if he did why would he kill his wife? Why not some villager?"

"Listen to him Arthur" Uther implored

"Swear to me!" Arthur yelled, bring the sword closer, "Swear to me you were not responsible for my mothers death!"

"I swear on my life I loved your mother, I'd never do anything to hurt her" Uther replied, his eyes had tears in the sides.

Arthur began to shake and dropped the sword, his legs soon followed and he slumped against his fathers chair.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" He mumbled through quiet sobs

"You are not to blame" Uther soothed, Merlin sighed in relief, leaning back on the pillar. He had never been so frightened of Arthur before. Uther gave him a nod and turned his attention back to Arthur. Merlin knew his father wanted to thank him but he had to agree that Arthur was the most important thing right now.

**I have been writing a lot in Merlins point of view lately I realized. Also I am trying to keep the points of view contained to Arthur, Merlin and Uther. Maybe Gaius occasionally. So I'm not doing any of the scenes between Morgana and Morgause but you can assume that have indeed happened.**

**I'm only telling this story through the princes and kings eyes. **


	42. Chapter 42: The Separation

Uther sat back and watched as Merlin and Arthur crossed the courtyard together. It had taken some time for the Morgause incident to blow over but finally things around the castle were back to normal. Merlin was accompanying Arthur on a hunting trip despite the fact that he hated them. It was simply fact, where ever Arthur went, Merlin followed.

He was happy his sons were not only friends, but as close as brothers could be, one day when Arthur was king Merlin would make a good First Advisor to him. Merlin's humble nature also meant he had no desire what so ever for the throne of Camelot, meaning there was no competitive friction between the two, unlike in other kingdoms.

However, Merlin needed to learn to be independent from his brother, he wasn't a servant anymore, he hadn't been for almost two years. He needed to stop being a shadow to the eldest prince. He and Gaius had discussed it when the two had gone off to find Morgause however Gaius was reluctant to agree to the plan. He planned on telling Merlin and Arthur earlier but with the emotional strain of the incident he decided Arthur needed his brother by his side a little longer.

-Break-

"What do you think Father wants to talk to us about?" Merlin asked as they walked through the corridors to Uther's chambers.

"I don't know but it seems its important" Arthur replied, "He probably wants to punish us for running off a few weeks ago"

Merlin made a face. Somehow he didn't think that was it, Uther seemed to think Merlin and Arthur had punished themselves as it was. They entered to find their Father waiting for them at his desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Arthur greeted, Uther nodded.

"Yes, I have been observing you two, you do everything together" Uther began, "Arthur, you lead Merlin everywhere you go. Even if Merlin doesn't enjoy the activity you still go"

"We enjoy each others company" Merlin replied.

"Yes but Merlin, you need to learn leadership skills, you always let Arthur address the knights, he does all the leadership rolls while you work in the background"

"Merlin wasn't raised to lead like I was, he's shy" Arthur teased lightly elbowing his brother.

"Yes I know, that's why Merlin is being sent to Gawant for the season" Uther announced, making both princes jaws drop.

"What?" Merlin spluttered, "The whole season? That's three months!"

"It may be longer than that but I want you there for at least three months" Uther insisted.

"You mean Merlin could be gone for longer?" Arthur gasped, Uther nodded.

"King Godwyn is a dear friend of mine and he has no son of his own, he will be happy to have Merlin" Uther explained further, "I've already written to him, he's expecting you within the week"

" But...but you can't just send Merlin away!" Arthur cried, "Not again"

"I'm not sending him away!" Uther yelled, "I never would! Merlin is going to gain experience and knowledge, he will return in time"

Merlin's mouth felt dry, how was he going to protect Arthur? He couldn't go all the way to Godwyn's kingdom by himself! He had never been alone like that except for when he first arrived in Camelot. Camelot was his home, more than Ealdor ever was. He couldn't just leave!

"I suggest you begin your packing soon" Uther continued, "You will leave tomorrow morning"

"You...you..." Arthur, for the first time in his life, was speechless.

-Break-

Merlin looked at his things, packed into several large leather packs. He had put his magic book, as well as his leather strap and a few other important things in a smaller leather back pack he would keep with him in the carriage, just to be safe.

He wished Arthur or his father would come with him, just for the trip over, to say goodbye. He was leaving in the morning, his father had told him to have a good nights sleep but he didn't see why. He was going to be spending the day in the carriage. It was going to take a full two days to get there.

He sat down on his bed, feeling depressed. He wished he could bring William with him, for a small piece of home, but Uther told him Godwyn would assign him a servant while he was stay.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to look up at Arthur who had slipped in the door and was now leaning against it looking solemn.

"I don't want to go" Merlin said finally.

"I know, I don't want you to either" Arthur replied and added after a while added, "Have you got your magic book?"

"Yeah, its hidden away"

They stayed in silence for longer, neither of them knew what to say. They were allowed to write to each other but the mail was slow. It would take anywhere from a few days to a week to reach it, mail was always slow unless it was sent by personal messengers. Something their father had not allowed.

"I'll miss you" Arthur finally admitted, "I wish I could come see you, or at least drop you off"

"Me too" Merlin agreed standing to meet Arthur, "In Godwyn's kingdom its back to square one, I still have to hide my magic or risk death. Nobody there knows about me. I'll be on my own"

"Your never on your own" Arthur ensured, "Not in spirit"

That made Merlin smile a bit before a frown appeared once again. He hung his head.

"What if something happens to you?" He whispered, "I'm supposed to protect you, what if something happens and my magic isn't there to help you?"

Arthur gripped him by the shoulders before pulling his brother into a hug, "I'll be fine" he implored before releasing Merlin.

"I promise"

-Break-

Gwen and Morgana each gave him a quick hug before Uther showed up in the court yard to bid his son farewell. He gripped Merlin's shoulder and gave him a sharp nod which Merlin did his best to copy. Arthur did the same however Merlin knew his real goodbye had been last night.

He did his best not to look back as he headed for the carriage and climbed in, failing only once the door was closed. His eyes met his fathers and finally Arthur's.

_Don__'__t __do __anything __stupid, __stay __safe _He begged through his mind.

_You __too _came an echoic version of Arthur's voice. Merlin's eyes widened, Arthur had no magic, he didn't know it was possible to reply. He didn't have long to dwell on this however as the carriage began to move and he headed off to the west.

**Hehe, things are gonna get interesting from here :) **

**I am so loving the reviews, please keep it up :) I like to get a few for each chapter to know how I'm doing before I update. But don't worry I wont hold the story for ransom or anything, I hate it when people do that!**


	43. Chapter 43: Settling In

Merlin looked out the window of the carriage, they were just about to enter the courtyard of Godwyn's castle, the bridge up to the castle was very long but the castle itself was very different to his home in Camelot. The castle was much taller and spread over a smaller area, he had to admit, the white stone and red roofs were quite stunning. He struggled to straighten his thin coronet, he hated wearing his crown. He couldn't think how he'd handle it when he came of age and got a proper one like Arthur.

Suddenly he wished he had learnt something about the King and his family. All he knew was that his wife had died years ago, that was hardly something he planned on bringing up in conversation. He wished he could of gone to see the Great Dragon before he left, he might start calling for him. His thoughts were interrupted by the carriages abrupt stop and the door way opened.

Merlin was met with a sizable crowd of nobles, servants and knights clad in light green with a crest of a yellow eagle on the front. An elderly man in a crown stepped out of the crowed and clamped his hand down on Merlin's back with a grin.

"I'm King Godwyn, it's nice to meet you Prince Merlin" He smiled, Merlin liked him immediately.

"It's nice to meet you Sire" Merlin replied with a small nervous smile.

"This, is my daughter Elena" Godwyn introduced waving his hand over to a woman two or three years Merlin's senior with short, bright blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Very nice to meet you" She curtsied, Merlin bowed. At least they were kind here. The king quickly took him on tour of the castle, as it was built upwards more than outwards compared to Camelot there was a lot of winding staircases to get used to. When they reached the top of the highest tower Merlin's jaw dropped. The city looked amazing from so high up.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Elena smiled, "Is your castle anything like this?"

"Camelot's castle is made of grey stones but it's got balconies everywhere so you can see the whole town from almost every angle" Merlin smiled fondly, feeling homesick, "Me and my brother always go riding through the forests all the time, it's a lot thicker there"

"The forest is open here, so all the light filters through, I'll take you riding soon" She grinned, "Of course I will beat you if we race"

"You are on!"

-Break-

The rooms he had been given in the castle were nice, a little smaller and themed in green instead of red but still very nice. He was being served by a younger boy named Tanner, he seemed quite nice but he missed William, he also missed his father but most of all he missed his brother.

Godwyn was a wonderful host though, the feast had gone on until the earliest hours of the morning and he had even danced with a few of the nobel women of his court, including Elena. However he soon learned she didn't enjoy dancing, only doing it to please her father. However he had had a good time teasing her as she made eyes at the son of one of the high courts nobles. He was glad Uther had picked this place for him to stay, since he had no choice in leaving, this family was very homely.

He turned over in bed, he had another few days of settling in before he had to start training with the knights. A week after that he had to take over their training and become their leader. That made him groan, he had no idea how to lead a group of knights, let alone the entire Gawant knight force. It was practically an army to him. He wished Arthur could tell him what to do.

He had started his letter home, telling Arthur and his father all about the feast and the kings kindness and their kingdom but he knew his father wouldn't care too much about that. He wanted Merlin to learn to be a leader. Merlin tossed under his covers again and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine he was home.

-Break-

It had been a week since Merlin left and things had been so quiet. In a way, Arthur understood what his father meant, Merlin did need to gain leadership skills, he wished he didn't have to be so far away though. He knew Merlin would write to him, they had spoken with the servant in charge of mail and organized for Merlin to send two letters, one for Uther and Arthur to read, and another one for Arthur to read on his own. He wished one would arrive.

He also wished he had his brothers council. Morgana had been acting strange as of late, first she had left for a ride and not come back for three days. Now she was always jumpy and nervous. Uther said it was just a side effect of being kidnapped by druids but Arthur thought it was something more. Merlin would figure it out.

-Break-

Merlin looked out at the training field containing a little over 30 knights who were warming up. He gulped and rubbed his armor nervously, he had seen Arthur address the knights so many times but he had never done it himself. What was he supposed to say? Well no time like the present. He cleared his throat and stepped out in front of them as they lined up.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Prince Merlin of Camelot" He started sounding much more confident than he felt, "I'm going to spend a few days training with you until I learn your strengths and weaknesses, then I'll take over the training regime"

That sounded ok and the men seemed happy with it, Merlin quickly signaled for them to pair off and chose to train with Godwyn's head knight. He prayed he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Im Godwyn's head Knight, Sir Nellan" A tall man with red hair greeted him, "It's been years since a royal trained with us the king being so elderly and having no sons"

"Its an honor to be here" Merlin replied drawing his sword, he let a little magic flow into the sword to bring him up to standard. No mater how much he trained he was never really a great knight, magic was his gift, not swords. He and Nellan fought for a good half hour before Merlin finally disarmed him, the fight had been quite good fun. Perhaps staying here was not going to be so bad after all.

**Ive decided that Elena isn't going to have the sidhe inside her but there will be magic will be afoot in Godwyn's castle ;) Don't worry **


	44. Chapter 44: Danger in the Forest

In he month since Merlin had left Arthur had never been so bored. He still went hunting and patrolling but without his useless prattle things were just not this same. He could tell his father missed the young man as well, Morgana even seemed a little sad. So when the first letters from Gawant arrived Arthur had practically flown to his fathers chambers to read through it. King Godwyn's letter praised Merlin enough, he had been training the knights for the last two weeks and was showing excellent skills not only with leadership but with a sword. Uther grinned when the king described the prince amazing his entire force with his knife throwing skills.

Finally when they were done Arthur ran down to the messenger to collect the private letter form Merlin and excused himself to the library, finding a quiet area where nobody would find or disturb him and quickly unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Arthur_

_The kingdom is great here and the knights have accepted me very quickly, much quicker than in Camelot. Still, I miss you, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and Father a lot. Godwyn is very kind and his daughter Elena has taken me riding quite a few times but it's not really home. _

_The forest here is so open, at least within the first few miles of the city so there are hardly any bandits until you reach the deep forest. You would like it here, you could hunt to your hearts content, there are deer everywhere! _

_I've become good friends here, Princess Elena and Sir Nellan are great company I hope you can meet some time. Also a servant by the name of Tanner, don't tell Will though he might get jealous!_

_Training is hard and I don't think I'll ever be as good at it as you, I was born to be an advisor I think. I can't take all these people staring at me waiting for my next order, I feel so bossy. _

_How are you all? Please give me all the news you can about the kingdom._

_Write to me as soon as you can,_

_Your Brother_

_Merlin_

Arthur sighed in relief that Merlin was alright in the other kingdom. He had made friends easily enough, not that Arthur expected him to find it hard, Merlin was just one of those people whom you were drawn to. The letter also made him feel a stab of loneliness, he missed Merlin terribly.

-Break-

Merlin picked at the food on his plate. Lunch was an awfully quiet affair in Gawant, with only the King, Elena and himself. Elena and her father chatted about various matters of court and Merlin found himself missing the mindless arguing and teasing that went on during meals with Arthur and Morgana.

"Merlin, you seem down" Elena pointed out from across the table, making Merlin drop his fork in shock, which he hastily picked up.

"Sorry Elena, just thinking of home, I was wondering how my brother was doing is all" He replied with a sigh, "I won't be hearing from him for a while yet"

"Why don't you come riding with me to take your mind off it?" Elena offered

"Splendid idea Elena" The king nodded making Merlin smile. His daughter was the light of his life, that much was obvious.

Though the forests around the city were more open, letting the light filter down forming pools of gold upon the dirt, Merlin did not find them as homely. He wished for the thick deep shadowy places he would ride when following Arthur hunting.

Elena was very nice but he still missed Arthur and Gwen terribly. He was doing a good job of leading the knights, so he hoped perhaps if he did well enough his father would allow him home early.

The princess had not been joking when she told him she was a good rider, she often left him in the dust. Still, it made for good entertainment and a fun distraction from his homesickness.

"Elena for once will you wait up?" Merlin yelled, "I swear you give me the slowest horses on purpose!"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" She laughed.

Merlin was about to laugh with her when he heard it, the sound of a stick cracking under weight. He knew that sound all too well, he often did it to frustrate Arthur when they went hunting. Somebody was hiding from their sight. She quickly silenced Elena with his serious face, she looked slightly worried. Elena was brave, but she had never been in real danger before.

Merlin grimaced as several mercenaries wearing the crest of Cendred appeared from the trees, all brandishing heavy weapons.

"Elena get behind me" Merlin whispered, she immediately backed her horse behind the young warlock as he drew his sword.

"Look here, Prince Merlin, you are far from home today" once of them grinned, "Without Arthur too, that's rare"

"What do you want?" He growled trying to sound like Arthur when faced with an enemy.

"Well, we were going to take the princess for ransom" Another began, "But with two of your Cendred is sure to be very happy"

"Elena, when I tell you to, I want you to ride as fast as you can back to the castle ok?" Merlin hissed as quietly as he could while the mercenaries closed in, "I'll be right behind you, I'm just gong to give you a little time"

Merlin was glad she believed him, Arthur would never follow his lead, he'd stay and fight. He waited until they were almost close enough to touch his horse when he reared it up sending them yelling and staggering backwards.

"Elena, now!" he yelled, the girl nodded and took off into the forest before any of their enemies could recover.

Merlin immediately began heating all the hilts of their swords with his magic, resulting in a horrible smell of lightly burnt flesh and a lot of yelling. He had been about to follow Elena back to the castle when his horse suddenly reared, an arrow was stuck in its neck.

Merlin yelped as he was thrown in the air, landing hard on the ground, his horse toppling onto his arm making him screech in pain. Breathing quickly he yanked his arm out from under the beast, ignoring the stab of pain that came with it.

By now the men had regrouped, surrounding the prince, he had no choice. He let out a burst of magic, making sure to aim every mercenary at a solid tree trunk, enough to give them a good concussion so they would be confused enough to forget how he had beaten them.

He then quickly made his way back in the direction of the place, cradling his sore arm. He could see the dark purple bruising already blossoming up his arm, spreading from his fingers all the way to his sleeve and no doubt to his shoulder.

When he finally managed to limp into the city he was met with Sir Nellan who helped him onto a horse as carefully as he could. The king had practically choked Merlin of all air with the hug he rewarded him with. Saving his daughter had made him extremely grateful, especially when he saw Merlin's injury at her expense.

Unfortunately all he could think about was the letter the king was going to write home, Arthur could of gotten out of there without being hurt. No doubt Uther was going to make him stay even longer now.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda lame but i didn't wanna do a huge time skip**


	45. Chapter 45: WItches Quickening I

Arthur flopped down on the bed exhausted. He had spent the afternoon beating a test dummy to bits, he was frustrated. Morgana had been acting strangely these past few weeks, the last day even more so. He had tried to help her but she had shut him out even more rudely than usual. Without her or Merlin's company the prince felt bored beyond belief, he was so thankful for Gwen without her he would be reduced to hanging out with his knights in the tavern. Though he had once enjoyed that, he no longer found any pleasure to it.

He quickly changed out of his armor and into something a bit more casual, perhaps he could go for a ride today. His father hadn't let him leave the grounds alone the last few days due to the latest letter for Godwyn stating Merlin had been injured in a fight with some mercenaries from Cendred's kingdom. Arthur guessed his father though he would try and ride off to check his brother.

He opened the draws on his bedside table, meaning to take out his keys and put them on his belt when he realized they were not there. Not good.

-Break-

Merlin trudged his way up yet another spiraling staircase, he just couldn't get used to all these dammed stairs. Of course Elena had to have her chambers on the highest floor of the main part of the castle so going there was always tiring. He had found himself spending most of his time with Elena as of late, Godwyn had pointed it out to the pair a few days ago prompting both of them to go a nice shade of red.

_You__can__'__t__have__feelings__for__Elena,__Father__would__never__allow__it!_He mentally berated himself, it was Arthur who had to marry another princess, not him.

Merlin opened the door without knocking, he had grown so used to visiting her he didn't think it necessary. Unfortunately there were things he didn't count on. Such as the fact that Elena's changing screen had fallen the other day and was currently being repaired by her maid so the lady was forced to change in the open without any assistance.

Resulting in Merlin walking in on Elena in her undergarments with her dress only up to her hips, her back to him. Bare back he might add.

Leaving Merlin so shocked he froze.

"Merlin!" Elena shrieked trying to cover herself.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, turning a shade of red he didn't think possible ad slapping his palm over his eyes. He quickly felt for the door handle and turned out fo the room, slamming the door behind him as he slumped against it. After taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. Which met the kings.

"Sire!" He almost screamed, "I...I didn't mean to I mean I didn't know she was changing! I didn't see anything I swear, it was only her back and even then i covered my eyes!"

Of all the reactions for Godwyn to have, laughter was not the one Merlin was expecting.

"Merlin, I know you are not that kind of a man" Godwyn laughed, "Besides, of all the people to see her like that I think Elena would be glad it was you"

"Father!" Elena exclaimed as she came out the door, which unfortunately Merlin was still leaning on so both Royals collided and ended up on the floor. Merlin scrambled up to his feet again. He had never in his life been more flustered.

"This will make for an interesting letter back to Camelot" The king grinned, Merlin couldn't decided who was more horrified, him or Elena.

-Break-

"your sorry?" His father seethed. For once Arthur was glad Merlin wasn't here to get the brunt of his anger. He had found his keys laying by the door to the vaults, a very large, very important crystal missing. The Crystal of Neahtid. Of all the things they had to take they took that. He didn't really know what it was, only that it was powerful and now it was in the hands of Camelot's enemies.

"Did they force their way in?" Uther asked his back to Arthur.

"No sire..." Arthur sighed

"Then how did they gain access?" Uther questioned. Arthur took a deep breath.

"They stole my keys" He admitted

"How is that possible?"

"Somebody broke into my chambers"

"This is a grievous loss Arthur, that crystal was locked away for good reason!" Uther roared

"What does it do?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"I am not entirely sure but during the purge a great many witches and sorcerers died trying to protect it" Uther began to stammer ever so slightly, "hat ever it is, it's important to them"

"I'll write to our neighboring kingdoms, make sure they let nobody sneak through their borders" Arthur began, "Then I shall continue the search"

-Break-

Merlin had rushed to the library the minute he finished the letter from his brother about the theft. When an emergency messenger had shown up he felt himself fill with dread. They had ridden there in just over a day, they would hardly of stopped at all, meaning it was important.

Merlin wished he could see the dragon, books were telling him nothing of this "Crystal of Neahtid". After exhausting his eyes he trudged back to his rooms and began searching his own magic book with no luck. He had no choice, he had to scry the great dragon.

He hadn't actually tried speaking to anybody through scrying yet, he had only observed the outside of the castle and occasionally he had scryed his brother to see what he was up to in Camelot. It was worth a shot. He gazed into the water and grinned as the dragon's face formed.

"Hey!" He called happily, wondering if the dragon could see him.

"Where have you been young warlock, I have not seen you in some time"

Merlin was slightly shocked the dragon didn't even seem fazed by Merlin's voice seemingly appearing from nowhere. He quickly apologized and explained himself and then the letter from Camelot.

"The crystal has the power to show you the past, present and future" The dragon asked, "It is a powerful thing, not something you want in enemies hands"

"Thankyou" Merlin breathed

"You should go young warlock, do not waste more energy with this conversation, Arthur will need you"

**I wanted to write more but I decided it was best if it went in the next chapter ;)**


	46. Chapter 46: Witches Quickening II

The youngest prince had spent the day packing his essentials such as his traveling supplies and his magic book and was now saddling up a horse. Godwyn, had become Merlin's favorite king, he was kind and understanding when he had seen Merlin packing he simply nodded and went back to his own business.

"So your leaving then" said Elena walking up to him, "You realize I'm coming too right?"

"No, your not" Merlin said firmly, "I'm going renegade hunting, you are going back inside the castle where it's safe"

"Make me" She said defiantly, the two glared at each other for a few seconds when Merlin sighed, trump card time.

"Nellan" He called smugly, "Make sure she doesn't leave"

Elena made a face as Sir Nellan came to stand by her side, she'd never sneak away from him in time to follow Merlin. Merlin gave an apologetic smile. Nellan and he and quite a good friendship now and he wouldn't disobey his orders.

"Take care" Nellan called as Merlin mounted his horse, he nodded and took off. He had a brother to find.

-Break-

Merlin found his journey much faster when he was alone on horseback rather than in a carriage. It took hours of hard riding but he soon made his way back into Camelot's land. He was far from the city but renegades wouldn't be near the city. He just had to find them and then hopefully that would lead him to Arthur.

At the moment he had just entered the misty valley, it would be a great place to hide a camp and he had sen footprints near by. Thats when he noticed a green cloak among the tree's, it looked like very high quality. Who ever it was, they were nobel, a traitor. Merlin felt his blood boil but it instantly stooped when the person in question turned to check behind them, it was Morgana.

No, no no no no NO! It couldn't be her that was trying to betray Camelot, no way, she wouldn't. But she had. Merlin felt like riding straight up to her and demanding an explanation but he knew he had to stay hidden and follow. He prayed she was just out riding.

His hopes were dashed when Morgana entered a camp and a young boy jumped from the group and ran to her, Morgana lifted him into a hug.

"Morgana! You're back!" He cried happily, Merlin could sense powerful magic, similar to his own radiating off the boy. Morgana handed a pouch to a man near by, revealing a silver, white crystal. There was no doubt now. Merlin felt tears sting his eyes as he watched somebody who had been his sister for years now, smile and laugh with these people. Blinking them back tears he crept closer to the camp, trying to hear what Morgana and the man were saying.

"In time Mourdred will master the crystal" The man smiled, "Then Uther and all who follow him will pay for their crimes against our kind"

_Our __kind?_Merlin thought, _But __Morgana __can__'__t __have...I __would __of __sensed __it!_

"All, his followers Alvar?" Morgana replied quietly

"If we wish to win this war, we cannot let any who are loyal to him live" Alvar replied, Morgana looked regretful and for a moment Merlin felt his heart lift.

"This trouble you but Morgana, Mourdred told me you have magic, you belong with us" Alvar pleaded, Merlin felt his heart sink again. If only he had known! He could of helped her!

"Everyday, I have to look Uther in the eye and know that he would have me killed if he knew" Morgana blinked back her own tears, "I don't want to be alone anymore"

_No! __No __he __wouldn__'__t __kill __you!_Merlin yelled in his head.

The boy, Mourdred Merlin assumed, came over and began to talk with her but she was about to leave and Merlin had to get a head start, he had to warn Arthur and Uther about this.

-Break-

Arthur and his small army of guards and knights walked along the misty roads that lead down the valley. Who ever had stolen the crystal had not done well covering their tracks, however due to the moister in the air the tracks were blurry in the mud, it was taking them a long time to follow them correctly. The only noise camp from the horses feet and quiet chatter of the people behind him, he felt on edge. That's when he felt himself hit with an invisible force, not physically, but mentally.

A sort of roaring filled his ears, a voice was talking but it was all over the place, so many thoughts all at once!

_NoNOnooo! 'tknow!IfonlyIwasn'?_

He couldn't understand what it was saying all the words sort of ran together in a huge mess. It stopped suddenly s it came leaving him slightly dazed, so it took him a few seconds to register the figure on horseback coming through the thick fog. A grin grew on his face as the fog revealed Merlin, riding up the hill to meet him. The mental onslaught had been him!

"Arthur!" Merlin cried happily jumping off his horse as did Arthur, the two brothers hugs quickly, grinning.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you"

Merlin's face sagged.

"It's Morgana Arthur, I saw her, with the crystal, she gave it to a bunch of magical renegades!" Merlin revealed. Arthur shook his head. It couldn't be true.

"Merlin it was just a trick of the light, maybe the woman you saw looked like Morgana" Arthur tried to reassure him, "This fog is messing with your head"

"No Arthur I swear, I've seen the camp!" Merlin argued, "Follow me, I'll show you the way!"

-Break-

Merlin was overjoyed to see Arthur again after so long, but he couldn't let that distract him. He quickly lead their forces back to the camp, it was suspiciously empty. Arthur, brash as always, jumped up and walked into the camp.

"Wait!" Merlin hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Whoever was here, isn't here anymore" Arthur grumbled.

"Yes they are" Merlin replied ominously just as an arrow shot through the tree's killing a knight.

"Take cover!" The eldest prince yelled as they leapt into battle, an ambush!

The knights took care of the sword fighters but those hidden archers were still picking them off like flies. Merlin took up his place, defending Arthur's back, it was almost as if he had never left. Thats when Merlin's eyes met Mourdred's. SOmething about this boy was wrong, he didn't like it at all. Using his magic he reached out and tripped him as he tried to escape, the boy glared back.

_I won't forgive this Emrys and I shall never forget_

**Just in case you are wondering Arthur and the knights were following Morgana's tracks but she took a different route back so they didn't see her escaping before the battle. **

**Also the part up there in italics thats all joined together is supposed to be that way because the words are mixing together, you don't have to try and read it XD**


	47. Chapter 47: Witches Quickening III

Merlin snapped out of his daze as the boy disappeared into the fog, hearing a yell of rage. It was Alvar trying to attack Arthur all alone, however Arthur soon had a sword to his throat.

"Give me the crystal" Arthur ordered

"Why should I?" Alvar spat, "What use is it to you?"

Alvar continued to rant as he was searched, the pouch containing the crystal soon in Arthur's hands.

"You cannot wield it" Alvar sighed, "You do not have the power! None of you do!"

Merlin looked at the pouch as Arthur walked by, it was the first time seeing the crystal up close and thats when he felt the pull. Like a string was attached to his eyes and the other end of to the shining stone, making his eyes follow it, he forced himself to break the contact.

The knights tied up Alvar and quickly decided to make use of his camp for the night. Relighting the fires and fixing up broken tents. Merlin sat down on a log, palm to his forehead trying to block out the draw of the crystal being lead around the camp.

-Break-

Arthur flopped down onto the ground, laying himself out next to the log Merlin was sitting on, he looked as if he had a headache.

"Come on then, you've three months of stories to tell me" He grinned, Merlin didn't reply, "Merlin?"

"Sorry?" Came Merlin's voice from behind his hand, it cracked making Arthur raise an eyebrow.

"Not the answer I was expecting" Arthur commented

"What?" Merlin asked, finally uncovering his face, he looked tired.

"Something on your mind?" Arthur questioned, he probably still thought he saw Morgana here. Again no answer, very well if Merlin wouldn't talk, Arthur could at least try and distract him. He threw the pouch which Merlin barely caught in his fumbling hands.

"Take a look" He invited, "Its not all that impressive really, just looks like a piece of badly melted glass"

Merlin was hesitant at first, as if he thought the artifact would burn him but finally he opened the pouch and dumped the rock into his palm. He rolled it over a few times, looking at it much too seriously. Arthur was about to start teasing him for it when he saw Merlin's hands begin to shake, not tremble, really shake, his eyes glued to the white rock in his hands. His breath became fast and ragged Arthur was about to knock the thing out of his hands when Merlin reached up grabbing his wrist with his spare hand, forcing himself to let go of the crystal. The minute the contact with the stone was gone it seemed his internal struggle ended, both of his hands flew to his forehead, pushing his eyes back.

"Merlin! Merlin what happened?" Arthur asked grabbing Merlins shoulder and shaking him. Arthur cursed himself for giving a powerful magical object to his magical brother.

"N-nothing" Merlin looked at Arthur through his fringe as he took his hands away, "We should sleep...I'm tired"

Arthur nodded, he could tell Merlin wouldn't talk just yet and with all these knights around it probably wasn't the best idea.

-Break-

When Arthur awoke the next morning he found Merlin sitting in the same place he had been lat night, eyes still wide open staring at the pouch containing the crystal at his feet.

"Merlin didn't you sleep?" Arthur asked softly sitting up on the log next to him. Merlin blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Were you staring at that crystal in the pouch the whole night?" Arthur continued, Merlin nodded before slowly closing his eyes and slumping against Arthur. At first Arthur panicked slightly but it turned out Merlin was simply asleep, he had a slight fever from lack of sleep but it was nothing to worry about.

Carefully he laid Merlin down on his cloak and covered him with the blanket he was supposed to be sleeping under during the night. Merlin sighed in his sleep nestling himself down into the blanket. Arthur glanced around, some of the knights were awakening and beginning to take down the camp to take back to Camelot for inspection.

"My brother foolishly decided to stay up all night on watch" He told them making a few laugh softly, "Let him sleep until we leave, the last thing we need is him falling off his horse!"

-Break-

Merlin stayed silent on the ride home, he was still being haunted by those images from the crystal. Fire and battle and dead bodies. The dragon had been there too, he had seen himself crying and Camelot burning to the ground. What was that?

The only good thing that had come of it was that the lure of the crystal was now gone. He had never been so happy to see the white painted walls of his home, all he wanted to do was see his father and William and then sink into bed and sleep for a week.

His fathers eyes widened when he saw Merlin riding in after Arthur but that didn't make him any less happy. His father actually gave him a quick hug, considering there were multiple people around that was incredible.

"I should of known you would of come running back here when that report went out" He laughed, Merlin did his best to smile but the images were still playing over and over in his head.

"Merlin should sleep, he stayed up all night on watch after the battle" Arthur stepped in, Uther looked impressed.

The princes quickly walked up to Merlin's rooms, which were clean and ready for him, he'd never been so happy to be home.

"William can start working again tomorrow" Arthur informed him making his head snap up.

"Oh right thanks" He replied hurriedly.

"Merlin what's the matter?" Arthur almost pleaded, almost.

"The crystal" he replied tiredly, "It hold a terrible power..."

"Well its locked away now" Arthur reassured him.

"I saw things in it...thats its use" He explained, "I saw terrible things..."

"Then you paid the price" Arthur implored, didn't his brother understand!

"But what I saw has not yet come to pass!" He exclaimed, "I'm scared! I'm...really scared"

Arthur was quiet for a while after that before he lead Merlin over to the bed.

"Stop worrying, nothing can know all the possibilities of the future" He assured him, "Get some sleep you need it"

**Hey guys, thankyou for your reviews, I've been told Ive got some spelling problems, sorry about that, I'll try to be more careful. When I get the time I will go back and fix everything but it might take a while.**

**Now, What would you like to see happening as a filler before Fires of Iridiosholas? Im open for ideas cause mine are not great at the moment**


	48. Chapter 48: The Return

_Merlin watched as the dragon flew over his head, barring its teeth and snapping its jaws. Its flew over the castle and the whole place was burning, people ran and screamed and Merlin couldn't get away. _

_Suddenly the flames rose up-_

Merlin's eyes snapped open as the light fell onto them, somebody was opening his curtains. He groaned and rolled over.

"Tanner, lemme sleep a little longer" He groaned

"Sorry but Tanner isn't here right now" Came a cheeky voice making Merlin bolt upright.

"William!" He cried happily jumping out of bed, "Gosh I missed you, Tanner was such a bootlicker!"

That made William laugh, now very much awake and aware that he was truly home Merlin jumped out of bed, William hadn't bought his breakfast so he must be eating with his father and Brother. And Morgana...

It had been here, he was so sure it was her. Morgana couldn't have magic though, surely he would of seen something by now, sensed a flare up or something.

He had been so deep in thought that he began walking without really looking which resulted in him running into a suit of armor much to William's amusement.

"If you act like that Uther might send you back" He cautioned, Merlin elbowed him.

Merlin walked into the dining hall to the happy faces of Arthur and Uther. Morgana was smiling too, but it didn't reach her eyes. He sat down next to Arthur who gripped him by the shoulder, on his face he was smiling but Merlin could tell he was still concerned about yesterdays events.

"Well Merlin, you have much to tell us about your stay in Godwyn's kingdom I take it?" Uther smiled.

"The kingdom was an incredible place and their knights are well trained" Merlin started, he figured he better mention the knights and training quickly, "The king and Elena were very friendly to me as well"

"Godwyn is a very kind man" Arthur commented, Morgana nodded stuffing some of his breakfast into his mouth.

"We should hold a feast tonight, to celebrate your return" Uther announced before waiting a servant over to make the order, Arthur and Merlin grinned. Merlin opened his mouth to discreetly ask Morgana what she had been up to when a servant came running into the room.

"How dare you interrupt us so rudely!" Uther yelled, making the servant fall back.

"I, I'm sorry Sire but a party from Gawant just arrived" The servant replied meekly.

"Oh no" Merlin groaned, though a smile was still on his face.

"Merlin you didn't tell us Godwyn was coming" Uther scolded, Merlin shook his head.

"I bet you my best horse it's not the king" He laughed, "Come on then, we better go meet them"

He jumped up, leaving a speechless Arthur and Uther behind, Morgana followed in silence. The group walked down the stairs to meet three knights clad in yellow and green, along with one very smug Princess Elena.

"Can't you ever do as your told?" Merlin sighed.

"Can't you?" She rebutted making Merlin roll his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Merlin, are you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" Morgana teased, making Merlin and Elena blush and Uther smile.

"This is King Godwyn's daughter, Elena" Merlin introduced, "And this is Sir Nellan a good friend of mine and his knights"

"Nice to meet you all" Arthur greeted politely, "We were not aware you were coming"

"Yes, Nellan" Merlin demeanor darkening all of a sudden, "Why is it Elena and you are here when i specifically told you **not**to let her leave the safety of the castle?"

"It's not my fault, she bullied me!" Nellan defended, grinning.

"You got bullied by a princess, good on you Nellan, a hardened knight of Gawant" Merlin laughed.

"It's your own fault, you rode off to adventure without me" Elena interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her, "I told you I would come with you"

"Elena your hopeless, does your father even know your here?" Merlin asked, "Knowing you, you rushed off before telling him and he's running around the castle in a panic"

"I sent a knight to tell him" Nellan assured, "Elena will be going home soon though, she should learn not to impose, especially unannounced"

-Break-

Uther watched the trio talking and laughing with one another at the bottom of the steps. Merlin and Nellan had a good camaraderie and it was obvious Merlin and Elena had feelings between them. To think, she had ridden all the way here.

"It's quite alright" Uther excused, "We are holding a feast tonight, you are all most welcome to attend"

Merlin grinned at him in thanks before setting off to show their guests their rooms, without Arthur. Uther sighed in relief, he no longer relied on Arthur at every turn and Arthur didn't seem to care either.

The king chose to return to his own chambers to think about what he had just witnessed. He and Godwyn had planned for some years now that Arthur and Elena would make a fine pair and that it would be an excellent way to join their two kingdoms however, it seemed that would no longer work.

Arthur had not shown any interest in the blonde, Merlin on the other hand...It made the king chuckle when he thought about it. Merlin with his black hair and sharp features, Elena, blonde and soft. If those two did marry he couldn't guess how any children they had would turn out.

Uther decided he would stop dwelling on that for now, it was another two years until Merlin was of age, then he could really start planning.

-Break-

Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He had hoped he could spend a little time with Merlin seeing as they had barely seen each other for three months but now here he was, sitting on one of the third floor balconies looking down at Merlin and Elena.

They were in the garden, Nellan was not far from them, looking at some different rare plants, Elena walked and Merlin lead.

As much as he hated to admit it, the trip had been good for his brother. He had seen his father thinking when he had seen Merlin and Elena together, somehow he didn't think Morgana was the kings intended bride for the young prince now.

He let his eyes glance over to the gardens entrance, where Gwen had come running through, flinging her arms around Merlins neck as a welcome. Gwen was very beautiful, he hadn't really had anybody to talk with save her over the months, he felt another stab of jealousy at Merlin. He had feelings for a princess, they could be together no problem, why did Gwen have to be a servant?


	49. Chapter 49: The Feast

The feast was in full swing, the nobles were chatting and dancing and the servants were serving, all of them were enjoying themselves. Nellan and Elena were entertaining the court with stories of Melrin's early days in their kingdom and how nervous he was, however they were clever and made sure to tell of Merlin's bravery and leadership.

"He even came to training with his arm in a sling after it was injured saving Elena" Sir Nellan continued, "His horse fell on his arm and he still managed to beat Sir Boios!"

"I think that says something about your army!" Arthur teased.

"I think it says something about Merlin" Elena countered, making the mentioned turn red and everybody else laugh.

Merlin looked over at Morgana, as was her usual now he was quiet and staring into space. He had to talk to her, now. He took her hand and quickly lead her over to a quiet corner of the hall where nobody would hear them talking.

"Morgana, I saw you" He said seriously making her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" She feigned ignorance.

"I saw you give the crystal to those rebels, what are you thinking betraying your family like that?" He hissed, her eyes darkened.

"Don't try to understand something you can not!" She hissed back, "You could never understand!"

"You'd be surprised!"

"Get out of my business!" She yelled back, "Stay away from me!"

She then ran off, through the crowd of now very aware people and out the doors of the hall, leaving a very large crowd staring right at him. Fpr once he was glad he had picked up some princely tact from Arthur, those years were finally taking its toll,he smiled politly.

"It seems my affections towards Princess Elena have caused a bit of bother for the Lady Morgana" He smiled, "Who'd of thought you'd turn me into such a ladies man Arthur"

The entire rooms roared in laughter including the king and Elena, Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother, he knew something was up, Merlin winked.

-Break-

For the first time in years, Arthur had not drunk himself stupid at a banquet and excused himself along with Merlin. He tactfully waited until he reached his rooms before pushing his brother in with him and demanding to know what had happened between him and Morgana.

"I talked to her about why she took the crystal" Merlin replied simply, making Arthurs blood boil.

"Morgana would not betray us!" He yelled, Merlin simply blinked.

"She all but admitted it Arthur I swear" Merlin implored, Arthur wouldn't hear any of this.

"She is like a sister so us!" He cried, "How can you say this about her?"

"Because it's true" Merlin sighed, "I don't like it either Arthur, but it's true"

-Break-

Elena made her way down the stairs to her horse, Camelot's royal family in tow. She threw her arms around the youngest prince who returned the hug gladly, laughing when Nellan had to all but pulled Elena off him.

"I'll visit you in time" Merlin bowed and Elena mounted her horse. The prince shook hands with Nellan, silently imploring him to look after Elena and guard her with his life.

The group rode off and Uther left to attend to his duties, leaving Arthur and Merlin on the stairs watching the group ride off. Arthur finally spoke.

"Do you wish you were going with them" He asked quietly.

"Nope, not in the least" Merlin answered without hesitation, "It was a nice place but Camelot is home, besides, I missed you all too much"

"You always were a softy" Arthur grinned, "Your such a wuss"

"And your a prat" Merlin countered before running up the stairs, "A slow one!"

"Hey!" Arthur yelled chasing after him, "I'll show you!"

-Break-

Merlin laughed as he rushed down the stairs towards the less developed parts of the castle, he could hear Arthur chasing him only a few feet behind. He jumped down into the tunnels carved in stone, he hadn't been down here much, it was only dirt and old mine shafts that were no longer used. When he first arrived in Camelot Arthur told him there had once been tombs down here but nobody knew where they were.

He quickly turned a corner and grabbed a torch in order to see where he was going, unfortunately he didn't register the rocky floor and fell against the brittle walls which broke and he fell back into the stale air on the room beyond.

Coughing in the stale air he waved the flame in his hand around, there was nothing but another corridor which had been sealed off, he felt a hand grab his should he yelped in shock. Much to Arthur's amusement. The elder brother pulled Merlin to his feet and he dusted himself off.

"Who knew there was a whole new corridor down here" Arthur mused, making a face at the rancid air, "We should tell father, he will want to start the excavations again"

"Can we just get out of here?" Merlin pleaded, he felt the same cold feeling the crystal had made him feel. Something dark was around, he hoped it was just the cold air, not more evil magic artifacts.

"Frightened of the dark are we?" Arthur laughed before giving Merlin a shove back towards the surface, "Come on then"

-Break-

Uther relished in the news that a new tunnel had been found. It was said the tombs down their were full of riches that could be of use to Camelot. Nobody knew who was buried down in the crypts but they could be anybody.

In the days of old people were buried with their treasures, there could be jewels or crowns, even coins and books. All kinds of historical artifacts. The king was so excited by the prospects that he told the men to start digging through the night.

**I know the Curse of Sigan was actually the first episode of the season but somehow I missed it and I wanted to write it so here it is! Well actually it will start in the next chapter but you get my drift! **

**Sorry about the short chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50: Curse of Cornelius Sigan I

Arthur groaned and rolled over in his bed, he was beginning to regret telling his father about the extra tunnels. The noise was incredible. How was it he could hear them at the top of the castle when they were hundreds of meters below him?

Unbeknownst to the oldest prince the miners had in fact just opened another sealed room, this one full of jewels, books, and riches of many kinds. It also, held a tomb, the tomb of a powerful dark sorcerer. Unfortunately for the innocent minders who ventured inside, this tomb was not a safe one, one wrong step and a needle came shooting out a stone ravens mouth and into the mans neck, killing him.

Merlin, whom had been in the midst of another flame filled nightmare was woken by the rush of magic flowed out of its sealed prison. Usually when he suffered from his nightmares he had been able to keep quiet when he woke, however this one had been particularly bad and the adding of the dark magic awoke him far too roughly. He shot up in bed with a yelp, WIlliam quickly entered from his chamber near his masters.

"Sire, are you alright?" William asked, the last thing he wanted was Merlin suffering from nightmares again.

"I'm fine" Merlin waved him off as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his shirt, "I need to go somewhere, go back to sleep"

He knew he shouldn't be so rude but something was wrong, he knew it. Naturally he went to Arthur's room.

"I see your not deaf either" Arthur greeted shocked to see Merlin in such a serious mood.

"Arthur something's wrong down in the tunnels" Merlin said and without pausing tossed him his shirt, "Come on"

Arthur followed his brother down the stairs to the tunnels, just in time to see the miners fleeing, screams still emanating throughout the tunnels. Arthur gave Merlin a look. They entered the newly discovered room to see a man, kneeling. Arthur touched his shoulder, only to be horrified by his pale, obviously dead face as he fell to the floor.

"How did that...?" Arthur trailed off, stepping up onto the platform releasing another dart. Before he could think a plate from nearby zoomed up and, seemingly on his own accord stopped the dart from hitting Arthur. The plate then dropped to the floor.

"Second nature" Merlins voice answered the silent question.

"This is quite a find!" Uther's voice exclaimed, much to the horror of Arthur and Merlin who spun around to meet their father, both breathing a sigh of relief when they realized he was speaking about the tomb and its contents, not the fact that mere seconds ago a plate was hovering in mid air.

"Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" Uther continued to inspect the various objects in the tomb. Nobody noticed that for the slightest of seconds Merlin's blue eyes flashed deep black and back again as he stared at the large blue gem in the centre of the tomb.

"Cornelius Sigan" Merlin answered a second later, he felt a headache coming on.

"How did you know that?" Asked Arthur curiously.

"I...don't know" Merlin answered slowly, "I-Something about ravens"

-Break-

After the busy night the princes decided to go riding to take their minds off things. However Turner was making things difficult. The boy had become ill and without his servant the eldest prince was very behind on everything, including finding a replacement for the time being. Merlin laughed as Arthur promptly fell to the ground after forgetting to do his straps up. His horse trotting off through the courtyard.

"Would you like me to fit that for you Sire?" Came a voice, a man with long greasy hair appeared, Arthur's horse in tow and began to fix the saddle, much to Arthur's delight.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked politely.

"Cedric Sire, I've come to town in search of work" Cedric replied.

"Come with us then" Merlin offered, "Arthur's servant is ill, you can take his place for a few days while he rests, then we could find you another position in the castle when your finished. Anybody would take you on after being the Princes servant"

"Good idea" Arthur replied, looking relieved.

-Break-

"Gaius, do you have anything for a headache?" Merlin asked as he entered the familiar chambers to see Gaius trying to read some strange script.

"What language is that?" Merlin asked as he looked at the strange lines waving over the page, Gaius shrugged to indicate he didn't know.

"Sigan would of known many languages, he was the most powerful sorcerer to live" Gaius replied, making Merlin feel nervous.

"Really?"

"You didn't grow up in Camelot but those of us who did, he was a figure of nightmare" gaius said gravely, "He could change day into night, turn the tides and legend has it he helped build Camelot itself. Then he became too powerful and the king of tht time ordered his execution, Sigan didn't want to die so, it is legend, that he found a way to become immortal"

"That can't be true can it?" Merlin asked, suddenly noticing the chill in the air.

"Lets hope not" Gaius whispered.

-Break-

Uther had been enjoying his dinner when Gaius entered, carrying with him, a ring.

"Gaius, what is it?" The king asked.

"Merlin was right it was Sigan's tomb, we should seal it up" Gaius implored

"Why should we?" Uther laughed, "Sigan is dead, we should enjoy what he left behind besides, I always enjoyed the story of the arrogant sorcerer who was killed by the king"

"According to that story, Sigan cursed Camelot to suffer his revenge in the future" Gaius argued, "He said he would topple the city to the ground"

"Don't give into fears Gaius" Uther sighed, waving the wise physician away.

-Break-

As the king ate his dinner and the princes readied themselves for bed, beneath the castle. Their new found 'friend' Cedric was helping himself into Sigan's tomb. Being Arthur's new servant had made getting the keys easy. Now all the riches of the room ere his, or so he thought.

The man practically danced around the room gathering gems and coins, only to drop them when he saw the large heart shaped stone set in the tombs centre. Using a knife he quickly began to work the gem out of its setting, looking at it with awe as it sat in his palm. His joy quickly turned to horror however as the blue glow left the stone and became an eerie blue mist that circled him and entered though his ears, mouth and nose. Chilling him from the inside out.

He opened his eyes just in time for them to turn deep, midnight black.

Dozens of floors above him, in his chamber, the youngest prince was shaken awake by an unseeable force and the call of a raven.

**I'm very proud of the chapter, I can't believe I forgot to do it! Sorry its a bit out of order but I've fixed it so it works. I hope you don't mind. **

**Please tell me your thoughts :)**

**PS. Merlin's eyes turned black because Sigan tried to take over his mind but couldn't as the stone wasn't unset yet, so Merlin only got the slightest feel of Sigan's soul. Meaning he knew his name but not how. **


	51. Chapter 51: Curse of Cornelius Sigan II

Arthur found it hard to look his father in the eye as the group looked at the now empty stone setting. He couldn't understand how this happened, no forced entry but he had the keys so how did this happen?

"See to it that the gem is found" Uther growled as he left the tomb.

The princes were about to follow him when Gaius called out to them, a clear version of the gem in his hand.

"We don't care about glass replicas Gaius" Arthur sighed, "We need the real gem"

"This is the gem" gaius argued, who ever did this got more than they bargained for" He said gravely.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked feeling nervous.

"I finished reading the inscription, It says "Who ever breaks my heart, free's me"" Gaius repeated, "Meaning that gem wasn't a gem, it was Sigan's soul and now he is out there, inside somebody else's body"

"That's not good" Merlin mused, jumping as Arthur gave an angry cry.

"Cedric!" he yelled, "He must of taken the keys while I was sleeping!"

-Break-

Sigan, in his newly found body, stood on the ornate balcony overlooking the courtyard and the city beyond. Taking over this body had been easy, the soul inside was weak and cowardly, he had been easy to kill. Not even a trace of the old occupant remained.

"Ic cume eft to Camelot, swa thaet ic maeg min faehth awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic ameg raedan min burh!" He chanted, spreading his arms up like the bird he was named for.

A grin appeared as the various stone gargoyles that 'protected' the castle came to life, eyes glowing sinister oranges and reds all under his control, ready to destroy the city he had helped build. Soon the people began to notice the creatures as they flew over the city, snarling and clawing at the people. Knocking them down easily, their screeches filled the night.

-Break-

"What is this creature!" Uther cried as he and the knights entered the council chambers

"There is more than one" Arthur sighed, "We've had several reports, there's panic in the lower town, people are fleeing the city!"

"Then you are your knights must hunt down these creatures and kill them" Uther ordered.

"yes Sire" Both Merlin and Arthur replied with a curt nod, each of them had already changed into their chain mail and armor.

As they ran Merlin and Arthur looked out the windows, the palace staff were attempting to flee the castle but they were being slaughtered before they could reach the gate. These awful creatures were tearing people limb from limb, throwing bodies across walls and slashing people, leaving them to bleed to death. It was a gruesome sight, it made Merlin's stomach turn.

-Break-

Gaius stormed into the crumbling chamber where the king was now watching the cracks tear through the once strong stone.

"Have you seen what's happening?" Uther asked hurriedly

"It is as I warned you sire!" Gaius growled, clearly blaming Uther

"This cannot be Sigan!" Uther roared, "He is dead!"

"It is! It is his revenge he is back from the dead!" Gaius yelled back

"Then he will die again!"

"You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality!"

"Do not tell me what cannot be done!" Uther yelled at the top of his lungs, he was the king and he would be listened to! The heated argument was interrupted by another shockwave, sending piles of stone and plaster spiraling to the ground and dust spiraling into the air.

-Break-

The brothers and their knights advanced on the bests, half hidden by their shields, all carrying a heavy spear. However their weapons simply glanced off the stone menace without a problem even with over a dozen knights they could not bring down a single monster. It didn't take long for most of the knights to be either killed or knocked unconscious, it was too risky to check yet. Some were bleeding badly, one even managed to set a cart alight by dropping a flaming torch. Merlin glared at the daunting figure of Sigan standing above them.

"Re group!" Arthur orders, Merlin broke his gaze and headed back to defend his brother who had lost his shield in the battle. Very few knights returned to the future kings side, correctly, very few were abel to. Arthur swung his sword forward grimacing as it slid straight off the monsters cheek, his grimace disappeared when he was hit back by the creatures claws and fell heavily to the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled running toward him only to be stopped by the creature, another one of its friends had decided to join him, Merlin could only watched as it closed in and killed off their remaining knights. He turned back to Arthur, brimming with happiness as he saw Gwen pulled him upright and out of the way of a swooping gargoyle.

"Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed, "That thing could of killed you!"

"It still might!" She yelled knocking Arthur to the ground, the two landing awkwardly on top of each other.

"We need to go!" Merlin yelled chucking his spear at the gargoyle, naturally it didn't hurt it but it did give Gwen time to get Arthur to safety, Merlin chasing after. The group practically fell into the infirmary.

Arthur groaned, the gargoyles claws had made a deep wound in his side, Merlin was mostly unharmed and quickly went to get bandages while Gwen took care of the bleeding. Uther came rushing into he room just as Gwen was finishing up.

"Arthur, Merlin!"

"I'm fine father" Merlin replied quickly, "Arthur took a claw to the side though"

"It's nothing" Arthur replied quickly.

"Have we driven those things out yet?" Uther asked

"They have control of the lower town" Merlin replied gravely, "Too many dead to count"

"We must seal the citadel" Uther ordered

"You can't!" Both princes replied horrified.

"we need to save those who have a chance!" Uther replied.

Both princes replied by unsheathing their swords and heading for the door stubbornly, a small amount of knights joining them.

"Where are you going?" Their father yelled after them.

"there are people out there" Arthur yelled back

"They need our help!" Merlin finished, "It's our duty to Camelot"

The two finishing a sentence that way would of been comical any other time. The minute they were outside Arthur sent the knights to help usher people into the citadel, Merlin pulled him aside.

"Arthur I know somebody who can help" He hissed, "I need to go see them, I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?" Arthur whispered stopping his brother from leaving.

"To see a dragon" Merlin admitted, "He lives beneath the castle as Uther's prisoner, he gives me help when I need it, I need to know how to beat Sigan"

At any other time Arthur would of demanded why he wasn't told about this dragon sooner and of kept Merlin behind to explain but time was of the essence. Instead he nodded and let Merlin go.

"Keep safe till I get back!" Merlin yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the dungeons.

"Don't take too long!"

**I'm a writing machine! I love this episode!**


	52. Chapter 52: Curse of Cornelius Sigan III

Merlin rushed down into the dragons rocky chamber, only to find it seemingly empty.

"Hello?" He called, silence, "Please! I need your help!"

The dragon flew down to his perch and looked at the warlock with mild interest and if Merlin wasn't mistaken, a small amount of contempt. He couldn't dwell on that now.

"Sigan is attacking the kingdom, I need your-"

"Help" The dragon finished, "Sigan may be evil but he is free"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked feeling nervous.

"I want to be free Merlin, I had hoped by now you would release me" The dragon growled

"But I" Merlin was lost for words, how could he free the dragon, would Uther know he did it? He was a dragonlord after all, not that he knew how to use that power, he didn't know anything about being a dragonlord.

"Please, help me" He begged, he knew it was pathetic but he had to try anything.

"To defeat Sigan you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know" The dragon began.

"Please, I have to try" Merlin replied.

"Very well..." the dragon sighed, "But you must give me something in return, a promise"

"What kind of promise" Questioned Merlin though he had a sinking feeling he already knew.

"That you will free me one day" The dragon replied making Merlin stiffen.

"What will you do if I free you?"

"That is not your concern"

"I don't trust you" Merlin said finally, looking up as more dust and rocks fell from the battle above them. Arthur needed him.

"I promise!" He cried, "Now please give me the spell!"

The dragon stood up and for a moment Merlin feared he had pushed him too far and he was about to be incinerated.

"Close your eyes and open your mind" The great creature said quietly, merlin did so and felt a strange warm wind flow over. As it did he heard and saw words, magic words, the words he needed. He knew them now!

"Thankyou!" he cried turning to run back to his brother, as he made his way up the stairs he heard the dragon call out after him.

"Use that knowledge wisely Merlin! Remember your promise! I will keep you to it!"

-Break-

Merlin arrived back at the battle in time to see a knight carried off by one of the bests, there were only four left besides Arthur, they were all running back into the square trying to regroup, the beasts only followed them.

Merlin looked in horror as one of the creatures separated Arthur from his knights, he didn't even have a shield.

"Save yourselves!" He yelled, "Take Merlin with you! That's an order"

Merlin felt himself being pulled back but he quickly tugged them off and ran off towards Arthur, he could tell nobody was following him.

_Inside, Uther looked on in shock as neither of his sons returned through the doors, he yelled and fought but the knights wouldn't let him out..._

Merlin ran towards Arthur sword in tow, shocked to see his brother tossed across the square hitting the well hard. The beast then came for the younger prince, there was nobody but he and Arthur here, he didn't hold back.

"Astrice!" He yelled, the creature broke into stone, he quickly copied the motion with the others before making sure it was safe and running over to Arthur who was regaining consciousness. The future king hauled himself into a sitting position but the pain stopped him from standing, Merlin was about to help him when a voice rang out.

"who would of believed it, you a sorcerer!" Sigan called, coming through the mist. Merlin quickly stood up in front of his brother, for once, he was the one doing the saving, "A powerful one too"

"I wont let you hurt him!" Merlin yelled back, Arthur dragged himself to the side so he could see Merlin's face.

"And you will stop me?" Sigan laughed, Merlin nodded looking back at Arthur, who was trying to say something but still had the wind knocked out of him.

"Why defend somebody who prevents you from ever being great?" Sigan continued.

"That's not true" Merlin argued

"Its because of him and his father that you and me are hunted down!" He continued, "Everybody loves and respects him but you, you are nothing special in the eyes of the people, just a lucky servant"

"That doesn't matter" Merlin cried, he could see Arthur looking horrified.

"But it must hurt" Sigan added cruelly, Merlin looked at his feet, "To always be in second place, the second in command, the least important the least _loved"_

"Don't listen!" Arthur cried trying to ge to his feet. Merlin was frozen in place, staring at Sigan.

"You're young, think of all I could teach you!" Sigan implored, "Think, to have the world appreciate you, That can happen if you join me!"

Arthur looked up at Merlin, his brother, he could tell somewhere, deep down in his heart, Merlin was tempted to accept this offer.

"Together we can rule the land, Uther and Arthur will tremble at your feet!" Sigan said triumphantly. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't want that" He said with a small smile.

"So be it!" Sigan cried, "I will take your body and your powers!"

Sigan gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head as a strange blue mist crept out of the body that had once belonged to a greedy thief. As the mist left the body completely, it fell to the ground, completely dead. Arthur stepped forward, finally the pain had dulled enough for him to move but Merlin pushed him back with magic. The mist began to circle the youngest princes legs and swirl upwards toward his face.

"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!" Merlin chanted at it got closer to his face, pining his limbs to his body as it crept upwards. He felt the coldness reach his face and begin to enter through his mouth, his nose and his ears. Making him gasp for air before falling to his knees and onto his side on the cold stone ground.

Arthur ran as fast as he could, dropping at Merlin's side to see it convulsing like he was having some kind of fit. Arthur didn't know what to do!

Merlins eyes opened but it seemed like they were not focused, Arthur opened his mouth to ask if he was alright when to his utter panic, Merlin's eyes clouded over, completely black like Sigan's. Then he noticed Merlin's palm was glowing, more specifically, what was in it. The clear gem that once held Sigan's soul was glowing, filling up with a kind of blue mist until it was complete as the stone they had found originally.

Arthur hurriedly looked back to Merlin's blank face.

He felt a smile etch its way onto his face as Merlin's blank eyes became sapphire blue once more. The warlock gave a shaky breath before his eyes rolled back and their lids fluttered closed, much to Arthur's panic. What if the magic had been too much for him, what if the strain killed him!

Quickly Arthur gathered Merlin up in his arms ignoring the pain of his injuries and rushed back over to the infirmary, kicking open the doors with all his might.

-Merlin-

Uther was at first delighted to see Arthur walk in alive, then he saw the distraught look on his face and the fact that Merlin was lying limp in his arms. The entire room seemed to freeze.

"Somebody help me!" Arthur cried, snapping everybody back into action. Arthur placed Merlin down on a table in the corner of the room in order to get some privacy.

"What happened?" Gaius asked hurriedly.

"Sigan, left that body and he tried to take over Merlin and he almost did but then somehow he went back in the gem" Arthur replied pointing to the blue heart which Uther prized from Merlin's fingers while Gaius looked the young warlock over.

"He's both mentally and physically exhausted" The physician concluded, "He will be fine but I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps until the day after tomorrow, we just have to make sure he is safe and warm until then. His immune system will be weak in this state, if we do that he shouldn't even run a fever"

Uther sighed in relief as did Arthur who actually fell to the floor, though that was more to do with his injuries than relief. Gaius quickly half lifted half dragged Arthur onto his own table with the help of Uther to inspect his injuries. At some point Arthur felt his hold on consciousness slipping at soon he slipped into he blackness of sleep just like his brother.

**Wow what a long chapter! But i figured you all wouldn't mind ;)**

**It always annoyed me how fast Merlin recovered from having his SOUL INVADED in the show so i made it a little more dramatic. Please tell me what you think, I personally feel this is my best chapter**


	53. Chapter 53: Aftermath of Sigan

Uther watched as Gaius took Merlin's pulse and checked his breathing for what felt like the thousandth time. Merlin had been asleep for a full day and a half. Now the sun shone through the windows of his chambers, warming his skin but if Merlin felt it, he didn't show it. He had not moved in all the time he had been sleeping, not once, he hadn't made a sound either. Gaius said that was perfectly normal and to be expected but it still made him worry.

He looked over at Arthur who was slumped over the bed on the other side, the prince had fallen asleep there last night, despite his still sore wounds, and nobody had the heart to wake or move him. Then, Merlin moved, a small moan passed through his lips as well.

"He's coming out of the deep unconsciousness" Gaius nodded, "He will wake within the hour, we had best get some food sent up, he'll need nutrients"

Uther nodded as Gaius turned and headed off to the kitchens as he closed the door, Arthur shifted and raised himself up blinking.

"He's still asleep?" He asked quietly.

"Gaius says he will waken soon" Uther assured his son, sure enough Merlin shifted under the covers returned with a plate of bread, fruit and a small amount of meat and sat on the side of the bed and Merlin sleepily reached his hand up to his eye and rubbed it, finally letting them crack open.

"Hey" Arthur greeted, "You better not fall asleep on us again, you've been out for nearly two days"

Merlin blinked but didn't reply, still half asleep. Gaius helped him to sit up and quickly got some food into him, one Merlin started eating it took him nearly no time at all to finish the plate.

"You had us all panicking for a while there" Uther smiled, pushing Merlin back into his pillows softly.

"Sorry" He whispered, "Why'm I so tired if I've been sleep'n so long?"

"You just wore yourself out is all" Gaius replied, "You will be fine by tomorrow"

"Kay" Merlin smiled rubbing his eyes before closing them again, this time into a natural sleep.

-Break-

"_Arthur!"_

_Where was that voice coming from? For some reason Arthur was in the courtyard, the place was completely trashed, dead bodies and blood splattered the overturned carts and broken stone walls. That couldn't be right, they beat Sigan already!_

"_Arthur help me!" _

_That was Merlin! But where was he? The mist was covering everything it was hard to make anything out through the fog. Then he noticed something on the ground, at first he thought it was another body taken down by Sigan's monsters but then he realized it was Merlin, arm reaching out towards Arthur. _

_The front of his chain mail had been ripped open by the beasts claws and it was stained red, as was the ground beneath him. _

"_Arthur, please!" He begged reaching towards the horrified prince. _

_Arthur wanted to help him but for some reason he couldn't move, his feet seemed to be made of stone and his voice dried up. Merlins hand dropped to the ground as he looked away from Arthur, his eyes falling on a dark figure a few feet away._

"_It must hurt..." the voice echoed_

"_Least important...least loved"_

_There was a flash of light from Sigan's palm and a strangled cry for Merlin as the light hit his chest before he went completely still, eyes glassy, staring towards Arthur but not seeing._

Arthur awoke with a cry as he hit the hard floor of his bedroom, it took him a few seconds to realize he had fallen out of bed, the sheets were still twisted around his legs. That was embarrassing, he hadn't fallen out of bed in years, even if he had nightmares.

He sat up against the backboard of his bed thinking about the dream, and also the fight with Sigan. Both he and Merlin were fine, Merlin more so than he. His wounds would take a few days to heal yet. He had always known Merlin was powerful but even he knew the story of Sigan, Merlin wasn't even of age yet and he had the power to beat him. He had looked so, commanding while he was chanting the spell, not the least bit afraid.

Arthur had to admit he was worried, over the last few night he had been switching back and forth from nightmares about Merlin perishing in the battle, to ones in which he joined the evil sorcerer. The eldest prince understood what Sigan had been trying to tempt Merlin with, he was more powerful than Arthur or Uther, yet he was forced to live life as the weakest royal, nobody knew about his bravery or magic.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice called, The younger prince had just entered Arthur's chambers, "I heard you yell, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Arthur replied quick;y, glad Merlin couldn't see his face turning red ith embarrassment, "Go back to bed Merlin you should be resting"

"I'm fine" Merlin insisted, "Besides I've been sleeping for two days, you all need to stop treating me like I'm made of glass"

_But you are _Arthur thought to himself. He noticed the bags under Merlin's eyes, even though he had slept for so long, once he had woken from the deep sleep, Merlin had been plagued by nightmares from the crystal once more. Arthur was sure of it, he also suspected their time with Sigan had not helped theses night terrors.

"Alright, if your sure" Merlin sighed, "I supposed I do have a busy day with the knights tomorrow"

"Merlin wait!" Arthur called, getting to his feet, "What Sigan said about you, you know he was lying right? About you being the least important"

"Yeah, course" Merlin said unconvincingly, looking at his feet.

"You are important Merlin, to destiny" Arthur replied before adding, "And to our family"

Merlin smiled before turning to leave.

"Get some sleep" He called over his shoulder before slipping out the wooden arch and closing it behind him. Leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

**Ah the day after Christmas :) Ive got a nice stack of books so my updates might be a tad slow!**


	54. Chapter 54: Fires of Idrisholas I

Merlin stood to Uther's right, Arthur was on the other side, listening to the man infront of them. Merlin knew most of the faces of the Camelot but this man was new.

"I'm a herder from the Northern Plains" The man introduced, "We were camped near the cliff of Idirsholas a few nights ago"

"I would never of picked such a place" Uther chuckled to himself

"well pasture is hard to find this time of year and-"

"What is it you have to tell me?" Uther asked impatiently, lounging over one side of his throne.

"While we were there, we saw smoke rising from the citadel" The man admitted, Uther and Arthur looked unimpressed, kindly Gaius tried to help the man.

"Did you see anything else?" The physician asked

"No" The man admitted, Merlin felt like smacking his palm into his forehead, Uther would have a field day with this.

"Did you go inside?" Uther probed

"No" The man shook, "nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend sire"

Uther apparently did not. Merlin on the other hand, had spent a good deal of his healing time over the last years reading books from the library and was well versed in many fields his brother and father would not suspect, legends and myths were one such topic.

"Its said that when the fires of Idirsholas burn the Knights of Medhir will ride again" Merlin supplied much to Uther and Arthur's shock.

"See to it that this man is fed and has a bed for the night" Uther ordered, Leon lead the man away.

"Take a ride out there" Uther continued.

"But why?" Arthur groaned

"So we can put peoples mind at rest" Uther supplied.

"Merlin, this sis just a myth right? superstition?" Arthur asked, his eyes pleading with Merlin to agree to they could goof off.

"Some 300 years ago, several of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerers call, one by one they succumbed to their power. By her order they rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake" merlin recited the tale, "It was only after the witch was killed that the knights of Medhir finally grew still"

Arthur's shoulders sagged.

-Break-

Since when were you a scholar?" Arthur groaned as they rode up the hills.

"I spend a lot of my free time reading" Merlin replied, looking worried.

"You don't think this legend is true do you?" Arthur teased.

"Its more than a story" Merlin argued, "That battle really happened, it just a matter of whether they are back or not"

-Break-

Uther feebly tried to get up but found himself too exhausted and easily pushed back into his pillows by Gaius. Ever since he had woken that morning he had felt terrible, he only had a slight fever yet he felt so exhausted.

"I have court business to attend to" He argued weakly.

"You need to stay in bed sire, you have a fever" Gaius ordered, Uther sighed and slumped back further into the soft linens.

"I'll prepare a tonic for you" Gaius added as he packed up his things.

-Break-

The citadel was nothing to be impressed over, it was falling apart, the only change from cracked grey stones was a few straggly trees and moss. They entered swords at the ready, Merlin felt nervous, he couldn't sense the magic but somehow he knew it was there. Arthur lead the group down some damp stairs into a dark room with a barred door that creaked when the prince pushed it open. In the centre of the room stood a group of embers on a table, Arthur ran his fingers over them.

"Well part of the mans story was true" He sighed, "Probably just travelers, passing through"

Merlin glanced behind him, he almost rolled his eyes at what he saw, typical.

"Or maybe not" He called to Arthur who turned around to see several knights in black cloaks and meta masks standing at the ready. Arthur didn't have time for a witty retort when the first knight came at him. The small stone room was full of the sound of clanging swords, the knights and princes fought bravely but then, one of the Camelot knights stabbed his opponent, who simply stood up and continued to keep fighting.

"Wraiths?" Merlin yelled confused.

"Maybe, lets decide later before we loose our heads!" One of the knights yelled back before he was cut down. The fight raged but soon only he and Arthur remained, Merlin dodged yet another swing from a knights sword and landed at the edge of the room.

"Run Merlin!" Arthur yelled, Merlin didn't even consider it and dove straight back into the group of fighting men.

"Do as I say!" Arthur yelled pushing Merlin toward the door before baking uo against it himself ready to defend his brother from the onslaught. Merlin responded by grabbing Arthur and pulling him back.

"Ahríes þæc!" he hissed, sending the roof falling to the ground, giving both princes enough time to run outside to safety, only stopping when they reached the bottom of the hill by the forests edge. Panting and gasping for breath.

"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asked pointing to the rip in Merlin's chain mail and shirt.

"Must of caught it on something" Merlin breathed.

"Let me see" Arthur asked peering at the cut, before he began ripping his own shirt to make a bandage.

"Don't!" Merlin whined but Arthur didn't stop till he had a rough bandage which he tied around Merlin's shoulder.

"I wish you'd stop doing that" Merlin muttered.

"Doing what?" Arthur asked as he picked up the sword he had dropped and began walking to the horses.

"Always treating me like I'm made of glass" Merlin grumbled, "You are father both, every tiny cut and bruise is a major injury to you"

"we just worry that's all" Arthur defended.

"I can look after myself" Merlin growled before speeding up his pace, leaving a very confused Arthur behind.

-Break-

The princes galloped back to the city only to find everybody slumped up against boxes and walls, some even just laying on the ground. Arthur jumped off his mount and checked the guards pulses.

"Are they dead?" Merlin asked worriedly

"no, just, asleep" Arthur replied suspiciously

"What has happened?" Merlin continued

"I don't know" Arthur Arthur shook his head, the two ran into the court heard only to find more sleeping people. The two starred at each other in disbelief. The sound of clattering horse hooves filled the air but their hope was squashed when the horse trotted in with a cart, its driver fast asleep.

"We need Gaius" Merlin announced running up the stairs only to be met with more sleeping people, "Arthur!"

"They are all fast asleep" Arthur gasped before turning to Merlin, they both had the same thought,

"Father!"

"**Idrisholas" is officially the most annoying word to write! Its so hard to spell it took me forever to actually get it right!**

**Also, Guess who just got a tv in their room! Woo, this makes writing with a broken disc drive much easier**


	55. Chapter 55: Fires of Idrisholas II

The princes searched the halls and Giaus's chambers, finding only sleeping citizens but didn't find their father, they rounded the corner into Morgana's room. Arthur found Gwen laying on the floor asleep like the rest of the city, tenderly he picked her up and laid her down on Morgana's bed, whipping a stray hair from her face.

Quietly the curtains hanging from the wall above the window moved, somebody or something was there!

Both brothers raised their swords, poised to attack at the slightest movement. Arthur took the lead, slowly reaching out his hand to pull back the curtain, which with the flick of his hands revealed a near hysterical Morgana.

"Morgana! It's me!" Arthur yelped, taking her by the wrists as she struggled, "What happened?"

"I didn't know it was you" She whimpered, eyes still glazed with fear.

"Morgana, tell us what happened" Merlin ordered a little to harshly

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well" She half sobbed, "Then, they just started falling asleep, everyone, everywhere I went!"

"Than what?" Arthur probed, she shook her head, "Why were you hiding?"

"I told you! I didn't know who you were, I was frightened!" She trembled

"Where's our father?" Merlin asked, again she shook her head.

"Morgana I don't understand, why are you the only one awake?" Arthur growled with frustration. Merlin looked at his feet, magic, that had to be it. Morgana's magic kept her awake. Initially this bought the warlock relief as it meant he would be fine but it also meant there was a chance Arthur could catch whatever this sickness was.

"Come on, lets look for father" Merlin suggested, as much as he was angry at Morgana for trying to betray them, she was still his friend and she looked frightened enough already.

As Arthur rushed down the hall towards Uther's room Merlin hung back with Morgana.

"Don't worry I wont say anything" He whispered, a little to harshly.

"This has nothing to do with me" She defended

"No but you have magic" He hissed making her eyes widen, "Don't worry nobody believes me"

They two had been about to converse more when a call from Arthur made them run down the hall, Uther was slumped on his desk, fast asleep. If the situation weren't so dire Merlin would of found it comical.

"He's fine, we just need to find a cure" Merlin nodded.

"Who could of done this?" Arthur wondered aloud, "Who has the power to put an entire city to sleep? Morgana your the only one who hasn't been effected there must be a reason!"

"Its obvious!" Merlin improvised, "When she started feeling sick Gaius gave her a potion...but then Gaius became ill too before he could help anybody else"

"Why didn't you say so?" Arthur sighed giving Morgana a frustrated look.

"She was frightened" Merlin intervened again, "Maybe I should go look for the um, potion"

Merlin rushed out the door before Arthur could object, he didn't feel like telling Morgana about the dragon right now, this was easier. However he only got halfway down the corridor when he saw the riders in the distance.

"Arthur!" He yelled, "Knights of Medhir and sorcerer dead ahead!"

"Get back here help us move father!" Arthur yelled, Merlin gave a frustrated wheeze and spun on his heels. Morgana simply stood at the edge of the room asking what was gong on while Arthur grabbed Uther's shoulders and Merlin his legs. The princes did their bet but the king was not a lightweight and they ended up dragging him more than carrying him down the halls. Eventually the trio deposited the king on the floor of a nobles room.

"We can't just leave him on the floor!" Arthur exclaimed

"I'll get him a pillow!" Merlin decided rushing over to the bed

"Merlin!"

"Alright! Two pillows!"

Merlin skidded to a halt at Arthur's heels and quickly stuffed the pillows under the kings head, standing only to find himself unreasonably tired. He glanced at Arthur who was whipping his brow which was also shining with sweat.

"We're getting sick..." Merlin gaped with shock, if it wasn't magic keeping Morgana well then what was it?

"We can't let that happen" Arthur protested, "We need to disguise father, those attackers will no doubt be after the king"

"I'll find some clothes" The younger brother provided before once again dashing out the door towards the crypts and the dragons cell. Taking the stairs two at a time Merlin slide round the corner only to find a Knight coming round the opposite corner, not good. The terrified prince jumped into he nearest room to find a hiding place, unfortunately a cupboard was his only choice. He listened from within the wooden box as the heavy breathing of the knight filled the room, then silence.

Hesitantly he jumped out and headed down the crypt, turning to see the black cloak of the Knight flutter around the corner and up the stairs he had just come down. He prayed Arthur and Morgana would stay safe. Panting with the effort he ran down the stairs to the dragons prison.

"What's going on? Why is everybody asleep?" He yelled, his answer was a snore from the curled up golden dragon, "Please not you too..."

"Stop pretending! I need your help!" He scolded, his suspicions confirmed when the dragon uncurled himself, yawning.

"I don't need to listen to you Merlin" He taunted, "You always say the same thing, 'help me' with nothing in return..."

"I know I promised to free you and I will" The warlock defended.

"When? I no longer trust your promises" The beast growled

"I..." Merlin fumbled, he was desperate, "I swear! I swear on my brother's life!"

"Careful what you say!" The dragon exclaimed

"You have to help me" The prince pleaded, "Please"

"This is an oath you will honor" The dragon nodded before continuing, "Its one thing to cast a spell that puts everybody to sleep, but maintaining it is very hard. This Magic will need a source, it will take more than words to break this enchantment"

"What do you mean?"

"You must eradicate the source of the spell" The dragon explained but a twinkle in his eyes told Merlin he was hiding something.

"What is it?"

"Not what, but who" The dragon corrected, "Such spells need a vessel, a constant living organism to keep it alive, the source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana".

Merlin felt as if icy water had been plunged over him. He had to eradicate the source and the source was Morgana...No he couldn't mean...

"Can't be" He gasped, for once he prayed the dragon was playing a cruel joke. But he knew he wasn't, "No..."

"She has chosen to turn her back on her own!" The dragon rumbled.

"How do I stop her?" he whispered quietly.

"That is easy" The dragon smiled, "You must kill her, even you are not immune to this magic Merlin, you must act now before it is too late. If you do not Camelot will fall and Arthur will die"

So destiny was making him choose. His brother or Morgana. Merlin sighed in defeat as much as he hated it there wasn't much of a choice, he had to kill Morgana.

**Sorry about the slow update! Enjoy!**

**Also little poll, should I continue this story through to seasons 3 and 4? If I do I will start a new story as a sequel to this one as I think this one is long enough. **


	56. Chapter 56: Fires of Idrisholas III

In so many ways Merlin hated that dragon he hated it more than anything, yet for some reason he found it hard to be truly angry with him. Something deep down told him he was supposed to be friends with him, his father had been a dragonlord. That made him a dragonlord too, was that the connection he felt with the dragon. The prince shook these thoughts from his mind, right now he had bigger problems, much bigger problems. He ran back up the stairs in a daze, making his way subconsciously to Gaius's chambers.

He saw it sitting on the same shelf it always was. Hemlock.

Years ago Gaius had taught him all about poisons and antidotes. Hemlock was a fast poison, without treatment within mere minutes it was a death sentence. It would take only minutes to kill Morgana...

No! He would give her a chance, try to talk her out of this. Maybe she didn't even know what she was doing, he could save her, he would! If couldn't...could he really kill his own sister? She had been so kind and gentle, she couldn't be completely evil. He refused to believe it. Rubbing his tired eyes he also grabbed Gaius's water sack, taking a sip of the water to help wake him up before tearing down the hall way. He had almost gotten back to where he had left Arthur and Morgana when a hand grabbed him, pulling him into an alcove.

"Where have you been?" Arthur hissed, Merlin sighed with relief, "I thought you were getting clothes to disguise father"

"I went to see the dragon" Merlin explained without thinking.

"Well what did he say?" Arthur asked hurriedly, glancing round the corner. Merlin bis lip thankful Arthur wasn't looking at his guilty face.

"Nothing" He lied smoothly, "The spell effected him too, sound asleep"

Arthur cursed, at first Merlin thought it was because of the dragon but he looked around to see none other than Morguase walking down the hall a few of the knights in tow. Sensing Arthur's anger before his brother acted Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm to stop him from rushing out at the woman who had almost made him kill his father. Instead Arthur turned and ran, Merlin went after him.

"Get Morgana, we need to move the king" Arthur whispers before taking off in the other direction. Merlin jumped up the staircase and into the room they had been hiding in, Morgana sat at the table, looking suspiciously calm.

"I was worried about you" She greeted in monotone. Merlin stare guiltily.

"They found us we need to move" He replied distractedly not looking her in the eyes. Instead he quickly began gathering his father ready to move when Arthur arrived.

"Morgana, you don't want anything bad to happen do you?" He asked slowly, she blinked at him and nodded, "You wouldn't, help with this magic spell right?"

"What are you trying to say?" She snapped, Arthur chose that moment to return bursting through the doors announcing Morgause was closing in, Merlin saw Morgana's eyes widen.

"Not surprised?" he hissed as Morgana started to help him carry Uther.

"No, I am" She lied. Gods she was a bad liar. The group half dragged half carried the king down three flights of stairs before finally dropping him onto a bed in the servants chambers near the foot of the castle. Merlin and Arthur collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion. Morgana stood by the window, not even a bead of sweat on her face.

"Must be the potion" Arthur gasped through tired breaths.

"Yeah, must be" Merlin glared up at her, she looked back down at him, face unreadable.

"I can't keep this up much longer" Arthur continued, Merlin just nodded in agreement.

"Leave him here" Morgana suggested, "They will just think he's a servant"

"Not if Morgause finds him" Merlin pointed out, "Arthur, when we arrived there was a cart in the courtyard wasn't there? The horse was still awake"

"You are brilliant sometimes" Arthur laughed patting Merlin's shoulder, "Go check"

-Break-

Arthur hadn't missed all the distrustful glances between Merlin and Morgana. His brother no doubt suspected she had something to do with it, he had to admit it was suspicious she was the other one awake. Merlin got to his feet and ran out of the room to find a window facing the courtyard while Morgana and he pulled the king onto a blanket in order to drag him. His head shot up at the sound of Merlin yelling, he jumped to his feet ready to run out after him when Merlin flew through the door closing it behind him.

"Knight, on his way!" He panted.

"Hide!" Arthur ordered, taking up place behind a stone pillar ready to fight, Merlin took Morgana behind the screen at the back of the room. The knight walked in, his breathing echoed unnaturally loud around the chamber, Arthur took a deep breath and struck, only to have the knight block him.

"Get Father out of here!" He yelled, "Protect the king!"

-Break-

Merlin felt awful leaving Arthur behind as he pulled the king down yet another corridor towards the council chambers, Morgana by his side. He could hear the fight continuing.

"I know you're involved in this" He hissed, "Please, just stop this attack!"

"It's not me its Morgause!" She argued, giving another hard yank on the blanket.

"But you're working with her, don't lie to me!" He cried, "Please, I don't want to be against you!"

Morgana didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment she tripped, falling back against the wall. Merlin continued to pull his father to safety, he heard Morgana call out to him but he made his choice. It was his father or Morgana and he picked his father, if she was killed because of her own attack, so be it. He blinked back a guilty tear. Morgana screamed, he couldn't stop himself, he turned, only to find her unharmed. The knight looked down on her, then continued towards Merlin. He didn't miss the small smile that passed her lips.

Merlin continued towards the council chambers, Morgana hot on his heels. Pushing open the door and dragging the king inside as well. The warlocks heart rose when Arthur left out from the adjacent hall, sword in hand, grabbing Morgana's and rushing in after him. At least he was safe. Both princes grabbed the huge planks used to lock the door and shoved them in place, sealing them in.

"Morgana he need that potion!" Arthur demanded.

"I don't have it!" She cried

"It doesn't matter" Merlin muttered dejectedly, "We cant leave this room"

"We won't last much longer if we don't cure ourselves of this sickness" Arthur continued, "We need to get out of Camelot"

Merlin knew that would do no good, as long as Morgana was with them they would not recover. He watched as Arthur explained to Morgana to make the blanket into ropes to lower him down into the cart from the windows before he made his way back towards the door.

"I'm going to bring the cart around" He panted, "Protect them"

"You won't make it" Merlin sighed, "Let me go, I've got a better chance"

"No!" Arthur argued, "Stay here and protect Father and Morgana...how are you feeling?"

"Tired" He admitted

"Me too" Arthur mumbled before letting his eyes fall closed. Merlin quickly slapped him much to the elders annoyance.

"Don't do that!" He growled

"Well then don't fall asleep!" Merlin hissed. Arthur didn't respond, too busy throwing water over his face in a futile attempt to perk himself up before grabbing his sword, giving Merlin a nod which he returned. Merlin took the plank off the latches before giving one final look to Arthur before he disappeared out the door. Leaving Merlin and Morgana, alone.

**Hey guys! Lots of people have been saying i suck at homophones, yeah i guess i do XD I know its Rode a horse not road but y'know how sometimes your not really thinking? My bad XD I'll do my best not to do that anymore**


	57. Chapter 57: Fires of Idrisholas IV

"He's not going to survive out there" Morgana trembled.

"I know" Merlin whispered leaning heavily on the door.

"We've got to do something!" She cried

"I know" Merlin repeated looking up at her, the spell making him grow weaker by the second. He shook his head in an effort to force himself awake before walking over to the blanket and handing it to Morgana instructing her to make ropes in which to lower the king onto the cart. After that he turned his back on her, in more ways than one.

Hands shaking he took the bottle of poison from his pocket, blinking back tears he grabbed the water sack. Taking a deep breath he poured the entire bottle into it, a few drops would of been enough but the stronger the poison the faster she would die. He didn't want her to suffer for too long. Finally he turned back to her.

"Here" He offered holding out the sack, "Have some water"

"I'm not thirsty" She muttered, eyes still on the cloth she was ripping.

"If we get out of here you might not get another chance to drink" He continued

"_If _we get out of here" She repeated bitterly.

"Please" He begged, _don't make this harder for me _he added mentally

"Thankyou" She whispered quietly, a small trusting smile on her face. Merlin didn't think he could feel much worse, it took all the strength he had not to snatch the poisoned water out of her hands. He watched as she swallowed a few mouthfuls, that would be enough, the deed was done. He had murdered his sister.

He couldn't look. He stood, back to her and listened. It took only a matter of seconds for her to start clearing her throat, then to start coughing and finally gasping for air. He whipped the tears from his eyes, he could feel hers on the back of his head. He turned to face her, her eyes wide, filled with panic and confusion, he nodded to confirm to her what he had done. She gasped further, he was sure that if she could scream she would.

Slowly he lowered himself to the floor taking her arms in his hands as she struggled feebly to get away from him. He cradled her against his chest, hating every single second of this, every time she gasped for air it was like a reminder.

_You did this...You did this...**You did this!**_

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, blinking back more tears.

SUddenly, the door burst off its hinges, revealing an enraged Morgause who rushed to the now unconscious Morgana, ripper her from Merlins arms. The young prince pushed himself backwards towards the throne away from the two.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause whispered to Morgana, gently whipping the hair form her face.

"I had to" He breathed, voice full of regret.

"You poisoned her!" Morgause exclaimed, eyes boring into Merlin's, "What did you use, if you tell me I can save her!"

"First stop the attack" He demanded

"You don't tell me what to do!" She yelled

"Undo the magic and I will tell you!"

"Tell me or you will die!"

"And she with me!"

Both stopped, glaring at each other. Merlin was vaguely aware of his brothers yells from the hall coming closer.

"Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft" Morgause chanted, regret in every word, Merlin heard the sound of clanging metal as the Knights were released from the spell, now harmless.

Merlin held out his hand containing the now empty bottle of Hemlock to the witch, she snatched it out of his hand within seconds. She then quickly started to chant a teleportation spell. Merlin glanced behind him as the wind from the twirling black tornado filled the room, his father was getting to his feet, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was silent after that. The princes and kings simply stared at each other. At that moment Merlin had never hated anyone in the world more than himself.

-Break-

Merlin walked the corridors where the now dead knights were, Arthur was talking with their father about the loss of Morgana. He couldn't be there for that. Instead he discreetly picked up one of the blackened swords of the knights, wrapping in in a bit of cloth and taking it with him down towards the dragons chambers. This sword would break its chains easily, they were forged with the magic of the old religion, especially with a little magic to help.

He walked there slowly, there was no rush, no guards to get past. Everybody was out either celebrating that fact they were free or mourning the loss of the Lady Morgana. Little did they know their prince was the blame for both those things, for the same reason. He entered the dark chamber to find the dragon waiting for him, as expected.

"The time has come young warlock" The dragon greeted, Merlin regarded him nervously.

"Where will you go?" Merlin sighed

"I am the last of my kind, there is but one option open to me now" The Dragon replied

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked a sense of foreboding filling him.

"You will see" The dragon replied simply.

Warily, the prince made his way down the stairs, unwrapping the sword from the material he had hidden it in. The stairs were crumbling as he made his way down to where the chain was tethered to the ground silently, the chains reflected the pail firelight from his torch.

"Before I do this" He started, "Promise me you wont hurt Camelot"

"I think there have been enough promises" The dragon hissed, "Don't you?"

Merlin bit his lip and raised the sword, the words coming to his tongue.

"Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!"

He bought the sword down and it sliced through the chains with a fantastic display of sparks and fire. The dragon let out a roar of triumph, stretching its neck out for the first time in years before flying upwards and out of the warlocks sight, up to the city above.

Merlin looked through the smoke and haze, the memories of his time looking at the future in the crystal so many weeks ago. The city burning, being destroyed by some unknown force. Merlin had a horrible feeling he knew what that force was now.

And he just released it.

**Woho! Im in the writing mood! **

**After I finish the last dragonlord I will have an extra chapter to finish off this story before i start its sequel which will be seasons 3 and 4**


	58. Chapter 58: The Last Dragonlord I

The entire courtyard was on fire, it had been burning for three days now. The area was full of nothing but screams and pain as villagers, knights and guards alike tried to get to safety.

"I know your tired but make one last effort for me!" Arthur cried, leading his brother and the knights into battle once more, dodging the debris and spot fires as they ran.

"I'm sorry you have to do this" Merlin apologized as he and his brother walked along the battlements, Arthur gave him a funny look.

"Why? You're not to blame" He replied, Merlin leant up against the cool stone, guilt swirling in his gut. Then came the roar. The shape of the great dragon appeared through the clouds, it flew over the city, heading straight for the castle as it did every night.

"Flame up!" Arthur ordered, the knights all quickly lit their arrows, "Stay strong! Tonight is not your night to die I will make sure of that!"

The dragon swooped, coming in closer, the knights all held firm, for once Merlin was not alone in his fear, they all looked up at the beast, eyes shining. As the dragon flew closer they fired, of course those arrows that it didn't dodge simply bounced off harmlessly. The dragon breathed a huge mouthful of flames onto the soldiers who all ducked behind the castles walls as the flames roared over their heads. Merlin had never hated his dragonlord blood more. He could feel the beasts anger as well as his own guilt.

-Break-

Arthur ran, glancing up at the beast circling the castle from above, Merlin had said the dragon had helped him on occasion, he couldn't believe it. He hoped his brother was safe inside, he had lost him in the scuffle to get back to safety after their last attempt to hurt the dragon.

"Clear the square!" He bellowed , people needed no more instruction. Except of course for Gwen who was out getting water for the injured people inside.

"Gwen!" He warned, glancing up at the beast came lower. It swooped, Arthur abandoned his rush to get inside and instead ran towards Gwen, he'd kill that monster before he'd let it hurt her. He could feel the hot breath of the dragon as he ran up behind her shielding her with his body they fell to the ground. Arthur was aware of a horrible pain in his back and one of the dragons talon dug through his chain mail like butter. Ignoring the pain he helped Gwen to her feet and into the castle glancing back at the now empty courtyard.

Empty, save Merlin.

"Flìeh! Gár!" Merlin yelled, setting a discarded spear alight with blue fire and shooting at at the dragon, which it bounced off harmlessly much to Arthur's discouragement.

"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" The dragon growled before turning and flying away from the city. For now.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin cried, "You're killing innocent people!"

The dragon paid him no heed, simply flying off behind the cloud cover to where ever it was it stayed in the day time. Merlin turned and headed back to Arthur who ushered him inside the infirmary, winching at the pain from his wound.

Merlin grimaced when Arthur removed his top, revealing deep slashes surrounded by bruising on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur immediately ordered him off to help look after other people, much to his brothers displeasure.

"You shouldn't of risked your life" Gwen chided as she cleaned his wound.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you" Arthur smiled fondly, making Gwen blush.

Quietly he took her hand and held it tightly, holding it over his heart. He had never been good with words, he was a man of action. Gwen smiled sweetly at him, she understood how he felt, that made the prince happier than he had been in a long time.

-Break-

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on." Arthur listed off the losses of the battle with the dragon the night before sadly.

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked

"I regret to say, we don't" Sir Leon sighed, Merlin did his best to keep his breathing normal. He had told nobody of his actions towards Morgana or the dragon, he just couldn't.

"There must be some way to free ourselves of this monster" Uther growled, "Gaius?"

"We need..." Gaius began with hesitance, "A dragonlord"

The air in the room became instantly tense between the royal family and physician. All other people stayed ignorant to it.

"Leave us" Uther ordered sharply to everybody save his sons and Gaius before hissing, "There are no dragonlords!"

"My father was one..." Merlin began feeling a small amount of hope that maybe he could fix this.

"And you are not!" Uther hissed once more.

"Balinor had one son" Gaius pointed out indicating to Merlin, "With his fathers death, it would be logical to assume Merlin does have the power somewhere"

"I will not have him trying to talk to a dragon!" Uther yelled, "First magic now this!"

Merlin flinched away from the king, doubt swirling in his stomach. He had almost killed his sister, for all he knew, she was dead. Then he had set a dragon on his own kingdom and now hi father was once again denying him what he was from birth, first a warlock and now a dragonlord. Sometimes Merlin wondered if Uther truly loved him t all or if he just kept him around so he could keep tabs on him.

"I don't know how to use my power" Merlin whispered, "I want to but, I can't"

"You won't!" Uther ordered angrily, Merlin took another step back.

"If you'd just let me try" Merlin begged, "My dragonlord powers or even my magic, if I could find something-"

"You will do no such thing!" Uther roared, making Merlin shake but also making his anger rise up. Over the last few days he had never had so much emotion swirling around in him before. All the guilt and sadness for what he had done and now he couldn't even try to fix it in the best way they had!

"You are not a dragonlord and you are not a sorcerer!" Uther continued to shout, Merlin snapped.

"But I am!" Merlin yelled right back much to everybody's shock, "I was born a dragonlord! I was born with magic! I can't help it anymore than Arthur can help being a good swordsman, so why wont you let me try!"

"You know very well why!" Uther yelled right back. Arthur and Gaius simply stood to the side completely shell shocked that rational, calm Merlin was now in the midst of a fight with the king.

"I'm going to find that dragon and I'm going to use whatever force I need to stop it!" Merlin announced, "Whether is dragonlord powers of magic I don't care! I just want to stop the attack on Camelot, I don't care what you do after you can banish or kill me or do whatever you like but you can't stop me!"

With that Merlin turned and ran from the room, leaving a shocked Gaius and Arthur, along with a now very pale king behind.

**:D**


	59. Chapter 59: The Last Dragonlord II

Uther was still in shock from Merlin's outburst as the youngest prince fled the room, though flee was not the right word, storming would of been better. Uther couldn't help but draw parallels to himself when he lost his own temper, it was a trait Arthur had inherited as well but never Merlin. Perhaps sending him to Gawant in order to become more assertive had been a mistake. It took Arthur only a matter of seconds to follow Merlin out of the room, yelling at him to calm down. Soon it was just Gaius and the king.

"It seems you have pushed your son too far this time" Gaius mused, "It has been hard for him, having to deny who he is every day of his life, but he has done it, in order to please you"

"What am I going to do with him?" Uther sighed rubbing his hand through his hair.

"It is a good question sire" Gaius replied somberly, "Merlin using his dragonlord powers may be the only way to stop this attack"

"Morgana has already been taken, I don't want magic corrupting and turning him against us" Uther explained sadly.

"For now, I think its best you let Merlin try"

-Break-

Arthur would admit it, Merlin was faster than he looked. By the time he found his brother he had already changed into his chain mail and was packing small bag.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get that angry" Arthur joked leaning against the door frame.

"I don't care" Merlin grumbled in response, "That dragon needs to stop and somewhere in me I have the power to do it"

"How do you think father will react if you actually manage to do it?" Arthur asked warily

"I don't know..." Merlin sighed, "I guess if he wants me to leave, I could always ask Elena and her father to help me out, at least for a little while"

"Don't think like that, he wouldn't send you away" Arthur defended

"Hate to break it to you but he already did, twice" Merlin pointed out, Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You can't stop me you know" Merlin continued much to Arthur's amusement.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" He laughed, "I already ordered both our horses be readied for the trip"

Merlin grinned.

-Break-

Merlin had been glad to leave the city, all the bodies and pain were awful to look at. Finally as the city faded into the background the smell of smoke and ash finally left and thing could almost of been normal. He still hadn't told Arthur it was his fault, how could he? Odds were he was going to be locked in the dungeons when he got back, he couldn't stand it if Arthur hated him too.

"So, where are we going?" Arthur asked after an hour of riding, "How are we going to find it?"

"He" Merlin corrected, "And I'm going to ask him to meet me in a clearing not far from here"

"How?" Arthur asked, "He's not here"

"There is one power I know how to use" Merlin smiled weakly before closing his eyes and trying to focus on the dragons presence, it was hard not knowing where he was but he could sense he was only a few miles away.

'_Dragon...'_

'_What do you want warlock?' Came a snappy reply_

'_I want to meet with you' Merlin explained 'Just to talk, please'_

'_...'_

'_Fine, I shall meet you not far from where you are now' The dragon agreed reluctantly_

It was then Merlin realized Arthur was yelling at him, he blinked a few times before turning back to Arthur who was staring at him like he had just turned blue.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He stammered, turning his horse into the clearing where the dragon was most probable to land.

"What were you doing?" Arthur asked following him

"Talking, I told him to come meet me" Merlin grinned, "Dragon telepathy"

"Telepathy?" Arthur gaped, "Like those times you spoke to me in your head, you can do that with a dragon?"

"A lot easier with a dragon actually" Merlin laughed, "I've been doing it for years now"

"You mentioned to me once, that its your job to protect me as this Emrys person" Arthur mused, "Think dragonlord powers have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know" Merlin answered honestly, their discussion cut short by the flapping of wings, Merlin gulped as the huge creature landed in front of them, fangs bared. A deep growl ripped through the dragon's throat.

_Kilgharrah... _A strange voice echoed through Merlin's mind, somehow he knew this was the great dragons actual name. Why had he never though to ask the dragons name?

"Kilgharrah" He stated, making the dragon stop its growling in surprise, "That's your name isn't it?"

"It seems you are learning to focus your powers" The dragon smiled, Merlin might of been imagining it but there was a hint of pride in his voice.

"I heard dragons have to obey dragonlords if they order them" Arthur piped up, the dragon glared at him.

"That is true but you do not have your powers mastered" The dragon turned his head back to Merlin, "You have nobody to teach you how, I can disobey you, if I choose"

"I know you are angry about your capture" Merlin began, "I know you hate Uther but please you are hurting innocent people"

The dragon looked as if it was calming down, Merlin relaxed, perhaps he could be reasoned with. Then however his growled, lowering his head close to Merlin, eyes piercing through him.

"You betrayed me warlock!" He snapped much to Merlin's surprise "Now I know where your loyalties lie"

Then he heard the sound, battle cries, that sounded suspiciously like Camelot knights. Oh no, Uther didn't. His suspicions were confirmed when dozens of Camelot's warriors burst from the trees in the clearing, including the king much to the princes horror.

"No! We didn't set this up! They followed us!" Merlin yelled but the dragon wouldn't listen.

"I'll get to father, tell him to stop this!" Arthur yelled running off through the field, both princes horses had fled the minute they dismounted to talk to the dragon.

The dragon had stopped listening. The knights had begun to surround him, riding in a circle in order to confuse it, cross bows were being fired every second, of course all they did was bounce off. Kilgharrah swung his tail and talons, knocking knight after knight off their horses, it didn't take a genius to know one hit meant almost certain, instantaneous, death. The warlock watched horrified as the dragon breathed fire on several of the remaining knights, again the smell of burning flesh was everywhere.

"Stop...Stop!" He begged, the dragon paid him no heed and for once, Merlin didn't blame him. Soon it was just Uther, spear in hand dodging the flames, eventually managing to sink the spear into a softer piece of flesh on the dragons side, making him roar with anger, slashing the king across the front and sending him flying, landing unconscious on the ground. Leaving just the princes, looking up at the dragon, limping toward them.

That's when Merlin felt it, a spark, a kind of connection he couldn't explain. He and the dragon were spiritual brothers and if he could just find the right voice he could command him. When he opened his mouth he was both shocked and not to hear a roar the same as Kilgharrah's leave his mouth, he was vaguely aware of Arthur jumping in shock from the sound.

"Dragorn! Non didlkai Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat! Katostar abore ceriss Katicur Me ta sentende divoless Kar… krisass"

In a way he understood how he suddenly knew the language of the dragons but at the same time he didn't. He was still slightly shocked when Kilgharrah bowed his head to him, a kind of soft growl like purr echoing from his throat. The dragonlord looked up at the dragon, he drew his sword, pointing it at the dragon's chest, he knew if he wanted to, the sword could kill him now. Instead he stuck the sword in the ground, much to the dragons confusion.

"GO!" He half sobbed half yelled, "Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again...I will _kill _you!"

The dragon bowed his head submissively.

"I've shown you mercy!" Merlin yelled, "Now you must do the same to others!"

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be" The dragon replied smiling slightly, "I will not forget your clemency, I'm sure our paths will cross again"

The prince watched as the beast flew away, continuing to watch the skies even after the dragon had long left sight. He was aware of Arthur helping their father up as he asked what had happened.

"You dealt him a mortal blow" Merlin murmured feeling suddenly very tired "Me and Arthur finished him off, he flew away to die alone"

"Come on, let's go home" Uther sighed, walking with Arthur back towards the castle. Merlin stayed where he was, eyes now on the ground.

"Merlin" Uther called, he looked over, "Come on, if you don't come back with us people are going to think you're dead"

Merlin blinked in shock, he wasn't being exiled?

"Merlin if I wanted you gone, I'd of left you to the dragon" Uther sighed looking confident. For the first time in days Merlin felt a small smile tug at his lips as he turned and walked home with his brother and father.

**This was supposed to be 2 chapters but I figured I'd just make it one long one instead of two slightly short ones. There will be one more chapter of this story. **


	60. Chapter 60: Brothers of Destiny

Arthur couldn't help but worry. In the weeks since the dragons attack Camelot had been getting back up on its feet. The city was almost fully repaired and his father had even stopped collecting taxes until the businesses were back on their feet, that wasn't what worried the prince. It was Merlin. The princes had both been working hard to rebuilt the city but Merlin wasn't himself. He didn't smile or joke, simply gave orders and took them, he did more than his fair share of the work, Arthur had even seen him sharing food from his own meals with the people who needed it.

The future king was still in awe at the massive amount of power his brother had displayed when defeating the dragon. Not only had he shown power, but wisdom and mercy as well. Deep down Arthur wondered if Merlin would make a better king than him. However since then Merlin had barely spoken and a month had almost past, he knew the king had noticed it too. Unlike Arthur he had not said anything.

At the moment he and his father were eating breakfast, he could see Uther glancing at the seat where Morgana usually sat as well as occasionally looking up at the door. Merlin was supposed to be here but for some reason he hadn't shown up. Arthur looked as he heard the door opening, disappointed to see it was only William, Merlin's servant.

"Excuse me My Lords" He greeted meekly

"What is it?" Uther asked not even looking at the boy.

"It's Prince Merlin sires" He continued awkwardly, "He locked himself in his room and wont let anybody in"

Uther raised an eyebrow at that before glancing over at Arthur who was already on his feet.

"I'll go see what's going on" He volunteered leaving the room with the servant before he could be told otherwise.

"You go have some time off Will" Arthur offered, "Let me deal with Merlin"

William was a good servant and any other time would most likely of refused the offer but after rebuilding the city everybody was tired. So he nodded in thanks and headed back down into the town, Arthur went straight to Merlin's chambers. He had a key but he decided he'd see if Merlin let him in voluntarily.

"Merlin!" He called knocking on the door. No answer, "Merlin let me in!"

Still nothing.

"Come on Merlin let me in so I can talk to you, I know you can hear me" Arthur persisted.

"Go away!" Came a growl from inside, it sounded as if Merlin throat was raw like he had been crying. That made Arthur more concerned. Sighing he took the key to the door and unlocked it, opening it slowly.

The room was dark, all the curtains were closed, the prince stood there letting his eyes adjust as he closed the door. He could see Merlin leaning up against the headboard of his bed, head down, one knee up his arm resting on it. The warlock looked up briefly.

"I told you, leave me alone" He groaned, head flopping back down.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur sighed, "You haven't been yourself for weeks now, get yourself out of this rut"

"Leave, just leave" Merlin grumbled, bring his knees up and resting his forehead on them while his arms wrapped round him.

"Merlin-" Arthur began when he was cut off.

"I said **leave!**" Merlin yelled, looking up again at the last word, eyes glowing gold and sending anything that wasn't attached to the floor flying. Arthur stood there in shock, where as the gold faded from Merlin's eyes he groaned, clutching his head in his hands with a muffled sob. Not that he would admit it, but Arthur was scared. Merlin had never lost control of his magic before, no matter how angry he was, knowing how strong his powers were, that made the prince nervous.

"I'm sorry" Merlin whispered but the room was so quite Arthur heard him anyway.

"What has you so upset?" Arthur tried again.

"I can't tell you" Merlin replied covering his face with his hands.

"Why not?" Arthur had to keep him talking somehow.

"You'll hate me" He replied softly, "You'll tell Uther and he'll have me killed..."

"I couldn't hate you" Arthur assured him taking a few steps closer to the bed, "What did you do?"

"I cause it" Merlin said finally, letting his hands drop to his lap.

"Caused what?" Questioned Arthur who was completely confused.

"Morgana...she was the source of the enchantment, it was the only way..." Merlin replied half sobbing, "I, poisoned her, I let Morgause take her...then...I released the dragon..."

What ever it was Arthur had been expecting, it wasn't that. Vaguely he remembered Merlin saying sorry about the dragon attack, now he knew why.

"Why?" Asked Arthur, more harshly then he meant to.

"I needed the spell, to defeat Sigan" Merlin whimpered, "The dragon said he would only help me if I freed him, I put it off for as long as possible, I thought...I thought he'd just leave I didn't know he'd attack us"

"And Morgana?" Arthur pushed further, Merlin visibly flinched, his eyes misted over with fresh tears.

"I told her to stop, I tried to tell her not to help Morgause but eventually..." merlin choked, "I had to make a choice"

"Is she dead?" Arthur asked cooly.

"I don't think so" merlin replied gloomily, "I gave Morgause the poison so she could save her, her magic would of helped her"

"This is why you've been so tortured lately?" Arthur continued, Merlin hauled himself off the bed standing a few feet away from Arthur, head bowed, he gave a slight nod.

"I tried to do what's right..." He muttered feebly, "Please, don't let Uther kill me, let me leave, I'll go"

Arthur walked over to Merlin in silence before embracing him, much to Merlin's shock.

"I don't hate you and I don't want you to leave" He replied, Merlin relaxed at that.

He then went and began opening his windows letting the light pour in, the brothers smiled. Casually Arthur chucked Merlin his sword.

"Come on then, it's a new day!"

**It is complete! Wow I loved writing this story so much. So is it still all in favour of a sequel with seasons 3 and 4? I could do that :)**

**Unfortunately you wont be seeing much of me as I'm going to the beach and there is no internet there and after that I've got camp. **

**Thankyou for the wonderful reviews! Love you all! **

**Ulura**


	61. Chapter 61: Sequel

_**For those who don't know...**_

_The sequel to the story is called "Brothers of Destiny" _

_Its up now_


End file.
